


Pour a little sugar

by angelcakkes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Anal Sex, Another case of me projecting my love for Renjun onto Jeno, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Greaser!Jeno, Gun Violence, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Sort Of, Strangers to Lovers, mentions of - Freeform, very loose on the theme of gangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakkes/pseuds/angelcakkes
Summary: To put it simply, Jeno runs a bike shop and Renjun's just a dreamer trying to save his little art shop. They meet, and romance ensues (sort of).
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 103
Kudos: 649





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pocketful of flowers 2.0 anyone????? Anyone????  
> Anyways, hello!! It's been a really, really long while since I've posted but I took a break to work on a lot of life things (uni, mainly) and myself as a writer but I'm back with a new fic that I've been working on for a year! Truthfully, this was meant to be done and posted during We Go Up promos....... but here we are..........  
> I've rewritten this so many times throughout the past year, continuously changing how I wanted it play out and finally came to the conclusion to make it light and fluffy and not as angsty/dark as the original draft was HHHHHH  
> I have a couple of fics lined up, as well as others I'd like to start on, so I really wanted to get this up and going!
> 
> BEFORE YOU READ, A FEW THINGS:  
> \- I will be updating tags as I go and there is a HIGH chance this fic will feature a semi-explicit if not explicit bedroom scene.  
> \- Please do not think too much into the world of this, it's not that important. THAT BEING SAID, this is an alternate universe quiet literally, so just think of a semi-futuristic world, but not in like a techno kinda way.  
> \- In terms of updates, I have a fair bit of this written so I will try updating at least once a week if not more.  
> DISCLAIMER:  
> All characters in this are mine and I am portraying a fictional version of the members. All mistakes are also mine. 
> 
> Title inspired by The Archies - Sugar Sugar (tb to pfof, anyone??? Anyone???)

To put it simply, everyone knows Lee Jeno.

One would say he’s a mechanic, to describe him in the least possible manner, _the city’s finest._ But others – others would say _charming,_ _knightly, the most cunning greaser in the city’s dark underbelly,_

There isn’t a motor vehicle put out on the streets without Jeno’s knowledge – or permission. The mark of his craft stretched high and low – businessmen, politicians. The lawful, and the outlaws.

To put it simply, Lee Jeno and his team are both feared and respected.

There isn’t a thing they couldn’t repair, not a thing they couldn’t touch and immediately turn into the fastest automobile in the city – if not the country. The most ragtag team, and somehow, they make it work.

Their business stretches nation-wide to the most notorious robbers, violent gangs, and callous assassins, who pay well in cold, hard cash for the invaluable work of _Lee’s Motor Works._ Then, off they zoom with their newly acquired instruments that made them invincible.

_Unstoppable._

And not a trace of evidence remained to convict the clever craftsmen. After all, the lawful, too, needed them.

But, the details will be spared because this is no action story. Nor is it a thrilling, adventurous tale about the perils and dangers of the deepest, darkest corners of society. No – this is simply, humbly, a love story..

. . .

The story starts with young recruit Jisung, a new apprentice in Jeno’s warehouse, soon to learn his way around. All awkward hands and nervous smiles – he’ll grow accustomed to the environment soon enough.

Being such a young new member, Jisung is warmly accepted into the job by Jeno’s right-hand man Jaemin, who promises to take good care of the younger boy and show him the ropes. Promises to ensure Jisung fit right in with the others and make this place his new home, just like those before him.

“We’re a bit of a rough bunch here,” Jaemin says lightly, guiding Jisung along with a strong hand on his back, weaving between bike parts lain about and tires rolling away from flailing hands, “but once you get to know us you’ll realise we’re all just soft –“

A loud crash sounds from the far end of the warehouse, followed by heavy foot steps. A thin, honey-haired man stumbles out from behind the pillars, closely followed by a much angrier looking raven-haired male.

“Jungwoo come back here you little _bitch_ , I’ll teach you to mess with my food!”

“Doyoung-hyung please, I’m sorry,” the frightened man pleads, “it was a dare! Yuta-hyung said he'd give me ten dollars!”

A brown head pops out from behind an open bonnet just two stations away from the scene and gasps, “Excuse me, _you_ agreed!” 

“JUNGWOO!” Doyoung growls.

“Yuta-hyung!” Jungwoo shrieks, running to hide behind the shorter male.

Jaemin coughs beside him, turning Jisung’s head away from the scene, “as I was saying, we’re all family here.”

He takes Jisung through the back door that leads straight to a hallway, long and wide with pristine white walls, and glistening wooden floorboards that run straight towards a staircase at the end. On either side are doors leading to a few bedrooms, an overly large living space, and a designated game room fit with flashy arcade games. At the end of the hall is a bathroom, and two enormous kitchens.

“Taeyong-hyung uses one to cook meals by himself, and the other one is for casual use by everyone else.” Jaemin says, taking one look at Jisung’s confused face turning between the two.

One, a disaster, probably overrun by a tornado, twice.

The other, fit for eating off the floor.

"Not allowed in Taeyong-hyung's one, by the way," Jaemin adds, “c’mon, I’ll show you to your room upstairs then introduce you to the other misfits,” Jaemin says with affection, pushing a frazzled Jisung back out the door.

“Where’s Jeno?” Jisung asks, later at the dinner table, barely a whisper that couldn’t possibly be heard by anyone other than his designated babysitter, Jaemin. It’s been a long day, yet the very head of the establishment was nowhere to be seen.

“Jeno –“ He’s cut off by the sound of Yukhei howling as he smacks down his hand of playing cards, announcing victory. Annoyance flashes across Jaemin’s face for a split second, but it’s gone as fast as it comes. “Jeno’s spending the night at the hospital, attending to his father – our old boss.”

“Oh.” Jisung looks down at his grains of rice left in his bowl, guilt crawling up his skin. “I’m sorry –“

“Don’t be, you didn’t know.” Jaemin waves him off and glances to the side, watching the rest of the table restart their game of cards. Carefree, happy, _warm._ He sighs, voice softening, “he probably won’t make it.”

Jisung stops picking at his food with his chopsticks, “W-what?”

“Boss man – he probably won’t make it.” Jaemin says, in the same tone one would talk about the weather, “we all know this, Jeno does too. It’s just… it’s a lot harder on him, in many ways”

His hand curls around his glass of water, tight until his knuckles go white, “I think I’m done. Here, I’ll take your plate if you’re done too.”

-

“Jisung!” Donghyuck bursts through the door of Jisung and Johnny’s shared room, “little shit! Why was this stuck to the fridge?” He brandishes a photo of himself, mid-nose-pick and face particularly disfigured. Ghastly stuff.

“How do you know it’s me?” Jisung plays it cool, looking back down at his phone.

“Xiaojun saw you.”

_Dammit._

“I’m only showing the truth. That mochi ice-cream was mine! Jaemin-hyung bought it for _ME_!”

He screeches as Donghyuck enters attack-mode, pouncing onto the bed and missing Jisung by a hairs’ width. The younger sprints out the door and down the stairs, straight through to the main warehouse as Donghyuck speeds up behind him.

“Got ya!” Donghyuck shouts as he grabs Jisung’s collar and wrenches him back. Jisung lets out a scream, making heads turn and Jaemin rush over to separate the two.

Donghyuck makes a strangled noise as Jaemin yanks him back, “I’ll get you, just wait –“ his face pinched as he tries to wriggle free.

Feeling brave under Jaemin’s presence, Jisung jeers Donghyuck on, “your tiny ass can try –“

“Guys!” Jeno’s voice echoes through the warehouse as he steps out of his office, brows pinched as he heads straight towards them, “what’re you guys doing?”

They both freeze immediately as Jeno strides over, face cross as he stares between them. Around them, the rest of the members gather around to watch the disaster unfold.

“Donghyuck –“

“Jisung –“

Each of them start, stopping to throw the other a nasty glare before turning back to Jeno. He sighs heavily before ripping the photo out of Donghyuck’s hands and crushing it in his fist, not even bothering to take a look or ask about the issue.

“Nevermind, I don’t care. We don’t have the time to be fooling around.” Jeno scolds. Chills spike down Jisung’s spine when their eyes meet, “you earn your keep here by working, and we’ve got _a lot_ of work to do.”

Donghyuck scowls at that, but knows better than to fight aganst Jeno when he's worked up like this. Without another word, Jeno turns around and marches out of the circle formed around them, commanding everyone back to work before slamming the door to his office shut.

Jisung exhales, sinking to the floor.

“Sorry guys,” Jaemin comforts, patting Jisung’s head, “it’s not personal, y'know.” He glances towards Jeno’s office where he’s got his face scrunched at a bunch of documents, “it hasn’t been so easy on him...”

Grumbling under his breath, Donghyuck crosses his arms, “well, it’s been hard on all of us, but we're not being assholes to each other -"

"You know he doesn't mean it..."

"So? It's shitty behaviour nonetheless."

When Jaemin doesn't reply, Donghyuck quiets down. He knows, with all the new responsibilities, Jeno has been feeling more pressured by work lately, and isn't thinking straight. He knows Jeno will come around soon with an apology and make up for what he said, but for the moment, Donghyuck can't help feeling frustrated. But still, noting Jisung and Jaemin's sour faces, he teases, "he needs to get a girlfriend, or a boyfriend – someone else he can be on top of all the time.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes at Donghyuck’s remark and pushes him and Jisung back to their stations, sending them off in opposite directions with a, loving, wack on the head.

Jeno’s hostile behaviour began few months ago when his father had passed. It was the same day of Jisung’s arrival, actually, when the devastated boy had slinked into the warehouse in the dead of the night, passing out on the empty kitchen table. Taeyong would find him before sunrise, shaky breaths between his slumber.

According to Johnny, the death hadn’t come as a shock to any of them, and especially not to Jeno, who had seen his father’s ailing condition worsen from close. Yet stil, when the time came, they were all grief-stricken nonetheless.

See, Mr. Lee had started the establishment following Jeno’s birth, after his mother had passed during childbirth and the financial struggles of a single father struck fast. At the time, crime rates in Seoul were high and Jeno’s father, growing more desperate by the second, used the last of his money to buy out a lowly motor business that happened to be up for sale, catering specifically to the demands at the time.

Over time, under the guise of needing “help” around the shop, he’d recruited those from broken families in need of a new home, and those who didn’t have anything to begin with. Together, in due time and with patience, they became a family of their own. All in different sizes, with different coloured personalities, coming together like a quilt made entirely of patchwork (Johnny’s own analogy).

So, Mr. Lee’s death took toll on each and every one of them, who’d seen him as a father-figure of sorts – one they owed their lives too. Needless to say, Jeno had it the worst. For a business like theirs, to suddenly be left in the hands of a 19-year-old boy and his equally inadequate band of misfits, was like a ticking time bomb, waiting.

And of course their safety and secrecy needed to be guarded as well. (Stir the pot, _stir, stir.)_

Which leads to the current situation: a stressed and explosive Jeno, along with his tense friends who walk on eggshells around him.

It’s not that no one wants to take some load off of the young leader. On numerous occasions, the older members had suggested Jeno delegate some of the work, dealing with the harder clients and whatnot, to ease the load, and to let himself work the motors a bit – cleanse his mind from all the dust caught from being in his office all day. But every time, Jeno declines with the excuse that it’s his duty to his father, solely his responsibility in carrying on their family name.

There is no more comfort to be given to a boy who won’t accept it, who feels he doesn’t need it because he _should_ be able to handle everything thrown upon him. So like the patchwork quilt they are, they hold together, waiting for the day Jeno comes back to their warm embrace.

-

Huang Renjun is also a businessman. A crumbling business that’s holding onto the last of the bit of its foundations – _literally_ – but a businessman nonetheless.

He’s the owner of _Love-Craft!_ A humble arts-and-crafts store oddly wedged between a barber’s shop and florist. Abandoned at a young age, he left his home town in China in search of a better life here in Seoul. If his luck would have it, maybe build a future too.

Currently he spends his days making ends meet, trying to keep his shop afloat while saving, a little bit every day, for college. To his left at the barber’s is Ten and his mother – a caring duo who Renjun often finds himself indebted to with all the food they send his way. To his right at the florists is Mark Lee – a Canadian runaway who’d left his home of overzealous entrepreneurs and sailed across the seas to live a quiet life surrounded by flowers – or something like that.

In the months that he’s been here, Renjun’s found himself growing fond of his neighbours, enough to even consider them as his best – if not only – friends. Of course there’s Chenle – the high school kid who had one day stumbled into the shop in search of playdoh, taken a liking to annoying Renjun out of his mind, and now never seems to leave.

Renjun would never admit it, but, he likes having the Chinese kid around. It’s a reminder of who he is, where he’s from. A little home away from home. Besides, the hyperactive child’s ludicrous cabbage-coloured hair is a much needed splash of colour on Renjun’s boring, brown world, in his boring, brown shop.

So Renjun’s days are spent in his quiet little store, waiting for customers to drop by so he can finally pay off the amassed rent for both the store and his apartment upstairs. (It’s one of _those_ buildings.)

He meets Jeno one sunny day as he wastes away in his brown shop. The latter steps in, scanning the quaint store with wide eyes. It’s his first time here on the brighter side of the shopping district. It’s also his first time _properly_ outside in months (Jaemin finally wore him down), so everything looks fascinating and new.

At the sound of the door creaking open (the bell above fell off weeks ago), Renjun tucks his phone away and pops out from behind the counter with a charming, practiced smile. “

Welcome! How may I assist –“

He freezes at the sight of the stranger before him, dressed head to toe in dark clothing. His cap is pulled down over his eyes, and his fingers sport silver, chunky rings big enough to crush bone – _probably_. His leather jacket hangs off his shoulders, slipping back slightly to reveal a tattoo wrapped around his bicep. A simple design really – thick chains knotted together – but it has Renjun swallowing thickly.

Alarms go off in his head. He looks outside and sees the dark silhouette of a motorbike cast across the footpath leading to the door.

Faintly, he remembers Chenle warning him about the numerous amount of gangs littering the city, which he heard from word of mouth, liked to terrorize innocent civilians and leave a trail of destruction wherever they tread.

Renjun’s entire body shivers as he looks away from the window and directly into the eyes of his ominous customer. He jumps back, heart hammering in his chest as the stranger merely stares at him.

He can feel his face scrunch up in distress. His shop is little, yes, doesn’t have a lot to offer, true, and is on the verge of collapsing, correct – but it’s all he has. He doesn’t want any gangster trashing his little home because they have nothing better to do.

In his mind, he goes over the action-plan Chenle had advised him of if he ever found himself in such a situation.

Head spinning, he tries to recall the young boy’s words: _use your small size to dodge them, elbows are the strongest part of your body, kick them where it hurts and if all else fails, scream at the top of your lungs and bulldoze right into them. At least you’ll die brave._

No – Renjun decides and waves the advice away, directing his attention back to his customer. _Kill ‘em with kindness_ , he tells himself.

He takes a breath, “can I help you?”

The stranger doesn’t reply, only stares and blinks for a few seconds longer before jolting. “Oh,” he meets Renjun’s eyes again, then turns away, “uhh, wax. Do you sell,” he pauses to look around the shop again, taking a deep breath, “wax? Do you sell wax? I need wax.”

Renjun takes a moment to puzzle the stranger out, “you mean… like wax beads?”

The stranger frowns, head tilting just slightly.

“Molten wax comes from wax beads,” Renjun explains slowly, “you heat the beads and it makes molten wax…”

The stranger stares, “right…”

Renjun drums his fingers on the countertop, chewing his lips and looking anywhere but at the man staring right at him. The thick silence eats away at his resolve, “it’s right behind you,” he points, “down that row, last shelf.”

The stranger cocks his head again, “what is?”

“The beads,” _breathe,_ “the wax beads.”

“Oh, yes. Of course.” The man turns and heads straight down the directed aisle, picks out the beads – deep-blue ones – and heads straight to the counter.

“That’ll be four dollars,” Renjun says without looking up, bagging the purchase quickly and holding it right up to the biker’s face, “thank you for shopping,” he doesn’t add the _come again soon_.

“Thanks,” the stranger tips his cap – talk about old-fashioned – and makes his way towards the door. He stops, holding the door open just a slight, and looks back, “I’ll see you,” and then he’s gone.

Renjun sighs loudly as he slumps over the counter, his rapid heartbeats fading back to steady pulses. He needs the business, but frankly not with such a risky and capricious crowd. He certainly hopes he doesn’t have to see the guy again, but a voice taunts at the back of his mind, telling him otherwise.

-

What Renjun hadn’t expected was to see the biker back the very next day. He shows up in the same style; inky leather jacket hung over shoulders, dark denim that hugs his legs too tight, and a plain white tee that stretches along his chest.

Although now, he’s missing his cap, revealing jet-black hair that falls over sharp, starless eyes. His cheeks are smooth and sculpted, tight against his cheekbones and finish with a dangerously sharp jawline - all perfectly in tune with the rest of his appearance.

The cliché bad-boy heartthrob, and Renjun would be swooning too if it wasn’t for the image of a tiny Chenle screaming blue murder and waving about red flags.

So Renjun takes a deep breath, and counts to three.

“Uhh, I got the wrong coloured beads,” is the plain explanation the biker provides after a minute of blank staring. At Renjun.

‘Oh,” Renjun shifts his eyes to the blue bag in the stranger’s hands, “I – I don’t take returns for purchases under ten dollars… I’m sorry…”

“Oh… that’s okay… I’ll just – I guess I’ll just,” he tips his head at the shelves, “get another one.”

Renjun nods as a _go-ahead_ , before distracting himself with his phone. For a while, the boy paces up and down the aisle, occasionally stopping to play around with the shelved items and steal quick, not-so-discreet glances at the Chinese male.

Renjun watches him do so from the corner of his eye, lips curving down, down when the boy starts his pacing again, looks at him again –

“Would you like some help?” He finally breaks. The biker blinks dumbly then shakes his head, picking out deep-red wax beads before heading straight to the counter.

He pays the correct amount before prompted, so Renjun bags and slides it towards him, expecting their encounter to be over.

The latter decides otherwise.

“So,” _small talk,_ “you work here part time?” _Renjun’s worst nightmare._

“I run the store, actually.” He replies briskly, _calm_.

“Oh, cool.”

From up close, Renjun realises the biker is relatively young – much younger than he’d thought, maybe not even much older than himself. He stands with his hands in his jeans’ pockets, as he teeters on his feet.

Right now, he appears harmless even, and maybe just a little bit shy, if Renjun’s eyes don’t deceive him.

“I actually, uhh –”

Renjun meets his gaze, giving him a look, expectant crossed with impatience.

“ – work just around here. It’s the uhh,” his gaze darts out the window then back at Renjun, then down, “the – uhh – Lee’s Motor Works, just on the next street over,” he points in the direction.

Renjun nods, the name of the workshop rings a bell from another conversation with Chenle. “That’s… cool.”

“My name’s Lee Jeno.”

Oh no. _Oh no._ He’s heard that name before. Lee Jeno, the current _owner_ of the infamous motor shop – not just some simple worker. Lee Jeno, expert racketeer with his fraudulent business in dealing with the country’s most wanted criminals. Lee Jeno, a man that leaves no traces yet his name is scattered all over the country.

Renjun spaces out, then manages to stammer out a quick, “Renjun,” more calmly than he felt.

It probably isn’t the best idea to introduce himself – names are the first step to personal relationships – but, it probably isn’t the best idea to anger _the_ Jeno either. After all, by extension he _is_ a crime lord, and Renjun’s definitely heard the rumours circling the city about Lee Jeno when angry – who knows what he’s capable of in actuality.

“Renjun,” the name rolls off Jeno’s tongue gently. He smiles, saying the name again, louder, “Renjun. That’s lovely – and foreign. Where are you from?”

Renjun takes a deep breath, tension building under his skin as Jeno relaxes against the counter – signs of small talk out the door as conversation takes its place.

_Oh, what was he getting himself into?_

Climbing into bed, Renjun recalls his afternoon with Jeno – how their conversation began out of the blue, how Jeno managed to lure more and more details about Renjun than the Chinese male would’ve liked to share. He supposes it’s the trick to being who Lee Jeno is – a very scary and very manipulative businessman – and the fact that Renjun was _scared-as-fuck_ due to the very same reason. It might also have to do with Jeno’s charming smile, his soft voice and gentle laughter that nearly dismisses all of Renjun’s presumptions of him – but no. That definitely can’t be the case.

It can’t be.

Their chatter had only ended when Jeno spotted the time on the clock behind Renjun, panicked about being late for… something… then bid Renjun farewell with another dazzling smile and the promise to be back again soon.

_Soon._

He groans, thrashing around under the covers, wondering about the mess he’s managed to get caught in and all that would follow.

Renjun’s quiet life – no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update before I start rolling out longer ones! Thank you to everyone who has read so far!!

“You did WHAT?!”

Renjun winces, leaning back. This is why he didn’t want to tell Chenle.

“Oh my God… OH MY GOD!” Chenle pulls at his hair, sliding his hands dramatically down his face, “this is why I need to be here, AT ALL TIMES!”

“Oh really?” Renjun rolls his eyes, “and what would you have done?”

“Uh, I don’t know, but I wouldn’t have FRATERNIZED with him!”

“It wasn’t fraternizing! I was being –“

“Oh my God,” Chenle paces around in a circle, then stops, snapping his fingers like it’s all finally clicked,” he’s chatting you up so that he can eventually win you over and sell your body in the black market –“

Renjun rolls his eyes, “He’s not some” he flails his hands aimlessly, “black market underground goon – whatever!”

“And you would know, now that you two are best friends and all –“

“Oh my GOD –“

“Is he your best friend now, Renjun? Have I, my advice and my love for you, become nothing?”

“Chenle –“

“I’VE BEEN BETRAYED –“

The store door clicks before creaking open to reveal the man in question, _soon_ , just like he’d said.

Chenle squeaks under his breath and takes several steps back until he’s backed up against the rack of coloured poster paper.

Jeno stares between them, taking in Chenle’s presence before turning his attention towards Renjun. He cracks the slightest smile, eyes bright, and walks closer.

“Hey, you’re back,” Renjun’s lips stretch to a tight smile.

“Yeah, I – uhh –“ Jeno looks at Chenle again, then flits his eyes around the store, “I need glue.”

“Oh… there’s a selection of all kinds in the aisle right behind you, second row, to the right”

Jeno picks up the nearest glue stick – those triangular grip ones given to little kids who can’t glue corners – and heads over to the counter.

As Renjun bags the item, Jeno looks at Chenle again, who is now hovering over Renjun’s shoulder, shooting daggers at Jeno. The biker coughs, eyes flicking between Renjun, then Chenle, then Renjun again. He looks kind of like a puppy, and an overgrown one at that.

“Chenle,” Renjun says, handing the bag to Jeno, “you wanna head upstairs and make yourself busy?”

“But –“

“Just,” Renjun sighs, sending a look of pity Jeno’s way as the taller male stares at the surface of the counter, “head upstairs for a bit.”

With Chenle out of the way, stomping and grumbling upstairs, Renjun relaxes.

“You need purple, triangle glue for your bikes?”

“What?” Jeno looks at the bag in his hand, “oh uhh – yes – no, not really. I uhh,” it takes him a while, but he gets to the truth eventually, “I needed an excuse to see you?”

It really says a lot about Renjun’s love life when the boy finds his heart skipping a beat at Jeno’s simple, hesitant words. But he mentally slaps the heat away from his cheeks, maintaining a calm front.

“That’s really sweet,” he says in a voice especially soft, pouting slightly at Jeno, whose eyes shine with hope. Renjun can’t believe it’s still _the_ Jeno, and that he’s having to do this, “and you support the shop too, so that’s double sweet!”

Jeno doesn’t seem to notice the tension trying to break through Renjun’s voice. He chuckles shyly, cheeks colouring just a bit as he looks away, then back. “So uhh, can I see you again? I mean, not here but – I mean – wait.”

He takes a moment to turn around and breathe.

“Can I take you out for dinner? Or food – it doesn’t have to be today. Or soon – I’m fine with anything.”

Oh. Renjun runs his teeth along his bottom lip. The first trial has come.

He takes a moment to consider, well, not much really. To Renjun, Jeno is a total stranger, other than the common presumptions of his dangerous character. While getting to know him may prove, once and for all, the real Lee Jeno hiding behind all the rumours and his devilishly good looks and dark eyes, Renjun simply doesn’t have the time or energy. He’s got four months of missed rent accumulated for a shop on the brink of being reclaimed by the landlord, and a future he’s yet to even start building.

He’s also wary about the possibility that Jeno _may_ actually be the sinister man he’s known as, and that Renjun _may_ actually end up being coerced into something illegal that he can’t get out of. Jeno’s good looking, and right now, he looks like an overgrown puppy, but he’s also known to be smart and cunning. Worst case scenario, Chenle’s right and Renjun does end up being sold in the black market.

“I’m sorry,” he starts, and the disappointment is already clear on Jeno face, “I can’t – I’m really busy and, I just don’t have time…”

“Oh.” Jeno nods, more to himself than at Renjun, “that’s okay. I – uhh – yeah. That’s okay. I’m sorry, you’re probably –“

“Oh no,” Renjun shakes his head frntically, suddenly feeling guilty, “I’m flattered…”

They stand there in silence for a while. Renjun’s eyes flit around the store, anywhere but at Jeno, while the latter teeters on his feet again – _heel, toe, heel, toe._

“Can I come again though?” Jeno asks slowly, “not for…” he waves his hands around in explanation.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Renjun wills himself to bite his tongue, but the guilt swells like a balloon every second longer Jeno looks at him with those eyes, “we can be friends, or something!”

He hears Chenle curse from the top of the stairs.

“I could always use more friends.”

At that, Jeno smiles so bright the corners of his eyes crinkle, the starless orbs disappearing behind crescents. Renjun can’t help but smile along.

“Great!” Jeno steps back, “great! So, I’ll see you!”

“Yup!” Renjun bites his lip.

Jeno nods once more before heading for the door. Light on his feet, he exits the shop with one final goodbye, jumping onto his bike and zooming away within seconds. The room falls silent. Renjun heaves a sigh.

“Well,” Chenle comes down to the last step, shaking his head disapprovingly, “I have no words, Renjun. None.”

“Oh, go home Chenle!”

“I’m going! Don’t you worry, I know where my advice and my best friend-liness isn’t wanted.” He yanks his coat off the hook by the door, “have fun with your new best friend!”

Renjun doesn’t bother to yell after the boy as the door swings shut. He groans into his palms when Chenle opens the door again.

“I’ll come back tomorrow to make sure he doesn’t eat you, or something.”

Then he’s gone, and Renjun is finally left alone to whimper.

-

Sure enough, Jeno returns the next day right around lunch time.

“Oh hey, sorry to interrupt.”

Renjun glances at Chenle, who gapes mid-chew, bits of rice falling onto the ground. Renjun rolls his eyes and swallows his own bite quickly.

“No it’s fine,” he beckons Jeno over to the counter, “this is Chenle. He’s just a kid I can’t get rid of –“

“Hey!” Chenle reaches out to pinch Renjun but stops himself, acutely aware of Jeno staring at him. He lets out a meek “hi,” then goes back to his lunch.

“Do you normally have a lot of free time?” Renjun asks, making small talk, and also because he genuinely wanted to more information on Jeno and his job. For safety reasons.

“Oh, no, not really.” Jeno knits his brows, “I like to take breaks around this time, from all the chaos. My guys can get… loud.”

“Oh,” is all Renjun can muster, stuffing his mouth with the last of his sandwich.

Chenle, who has stopped eating all together to stare, pipes in, “do you guys really make people drink gasoline if they find you guys doing what you do?”

Jeno jerks back, baffled, “I’m sorry?”

“Are you guys really in cohorts with the police so they don’t catch you, because they _need_ the gangs and other criminals to be on the run, so the police have a job to do by catching them?”

Renjun grabs the younger boy by the arm, “Chenle –“

“Um,” Jeno looks from Renjun to Chenle, “I think the police would have a lot to do… even without… the criminals running amok?” He looks to Renjun as if for confirmation. Not knowing what else to do, Renjun slowly nods, equally stunned.

Chenle’s mouth hangs open as he soaks it in, then nods his head rapidly as if it makes perfect sense, “so, back to the gasoline –“

Now, Renjun would be lying if he said he _wasn't_ curious about the same things, and more, and that Chenle would've been a great medium to getting to know more about the - maybe - dangerous man before them. But the way Jeno looks like a deer in headlights, or shifts uncomfortably under Chenle's stare, is enough to make Renjun take pity.

Curse his heart so weak for pretty boys. This is why he's going to get sold for body parts, probably.

“Chenle!” Renjun interjects quickly, searching the room, he finds Chenle’s schoolbag lying at the bottom of the staircase, “go start your homework. Didn’t you say you needed help?”

Remembering his more dire priorities, Chenle hops off his stool to retrieve his bag. Renjun mouths an apology to Jeno, who replies with a smile and a silent ‘it’s okay’.

The rest of the afternoon passes with Renjun and Jeno making small talk about their jobs, their friends, this and that (more so Renjun interrogating Jeno to find out what he’s really about, Jeno offering bland and vague answers until it circles back to Renjun chatting away to fill the silence). Chenle passes the afternoon hunched over his math homework and wailing loudly every now and then. After what is probably the 8th loud sob, Jeno decides to step in, cautiously approaching the wary Chenle who, denied by Renjun for help again, accepts it.

“You’re coddling him,” Renjun warns, “he knows how to do it, he's just got a lazy brain!”

Jeno makes a pained expression, “he’s just a kid.”

Chenle pouts, for good measure. Renjun doesn’t falter.

“He’s 17!”

“ – and that’s technically a child,” Jeno pats Chenle’s head and proceeds to slide the book towards himself, pencil and calculator ready. Renjun rolls his eyes, leaving to do inventory.

Ever the sociable, Chenle takes a liking to Jeno much faster than Renjun expected, considering this is a complete 180 from his stance just this morning. It's probably got to do with Jeno's soft voice, and gentle words and the smile - _God_ \- it should come with a warrant; the way those crinkle at the corners so cute -

**_BOOF._ **

Renjun rubs his head, staring angrily at the open cupboard that totally appeared out nowhere. He catches Jeno smiling at him, from the corner of his eye. A funny feeling swirls in his tummy for the rest of the day. 

Jeno’s back again after a couple days, and he bears snacks – much to Chenle’s jubilation.

“You’re spoiling the kid,” Renjun says, poking Jeno’s arm.

“He’s just a kid,” Jeno grabs Renjun’s hand before he can poke him again, and smiles.

It’s crazy, ludicrous almost, how quickly they became comfortable with the other. Renjun can’t even imagine Jeno as the man he heard, and thought, he was. Around him, Jeno’s all soft smiles and shy laughter, and it’s hard to believe how _anyone_ can believe he’s anything but. Chenle seems to think so as well, with how much of a liking he’s taken to Jeno, maybe even more than Renjun.

Retracting his hand, Renjun clears his throat, “since you’re sticking around you might as well be useful.” He waves Jeno over to the back of the store where a disjointed shelf lay in a heap on the floor.

“I need help putting this together, then hanging it up.”

“Sure,” Jeno shrugs off his jacket and sets it aside, his tattoo peeking out from under the sleeves, “let’s do this then. Do you have a drill?”

Renjun’s mind goes blank. He stares openly at the inking that wraps around Jeno’s arm – his big, strong arm.

“Or, do you have a screwdriver?”

“Huh?” Renjun snaps back, “oh, yes I have that,” and he scurries away to retrieve the screwdriver from the plastic bag of tools.

They start work immediately, with Renjun holding the pieces in place while Jeno screws them together.

“You okay?” He asks when noticing Renjun grit his teeth as he lifts up one of the heavier pieces.

Renjun huffs out through his nose, “I’m fine.”

Jeno slides a hand under the plank for extra support anyway, turning the screw with the other.

With the frame done, they sit down to screw in the racks. Jeno’s sleeve rides further up his bicep as he works, exposing his tattoo completely. It catches Renjun’s eye again, and the screwdriver falls loosely from his hand as he moves closer to inspect it. His finger ghosts over the dark lines, following along the dips, the way the chains weave together to create a tight, locked bond.

_Unbreakable._

“Is it cool?”

Renjun jerks his finger away, “yeah, it is.”

“I got it a few months ago,” Jeno smiles fondly, “it was like a push for me to cope with… my dad passing… and everything that was going on – a reminder for me to keep it together, and that I was stronger than I felt right then.”

“Oh,” Renjun looks down and plays with his fingers, “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” Jeno leans in until his hair lightly brushes against Renjun’s, “between you and me, I only came up with that excuse a week after I got the tattoo. Really, it was pure impulse and I was drunk as hell,” he shrugs, “I thought this looked the coolest.”

He flexes when Renjun looks at his arm again, earning himself a hard shove.

Renjun rolls his eyes, “loser.”

Jeno grins, “I’ll get a drill tomorrow and help you put it up?”

The nearly-finished shelf lay forgotten in front of them. Renjun shrugs a “sure,” feeling even more relaxed around Jeno now that he can confirm the boy was just a loser.

(Unless this is all an act to win Renjun over so that in the end Jeno can sell his dismembered body to – he stops himself. He’s got to stop listening to Chenle.)

-

Jeno soon becomes a common figure in Renjun’s small, brown world. He shows up almost daily around the same time, to either spend a lazy rest-of-the-day listening to Renjun ramble on about his life, to help around the shop, or to aid Chenle with his homework.

It’s easy, the way they fall into step. Jeno’s presence by his side becomes natural, and after a while, Renjun starts anticipating his arrival. Checking the clock, the door, then the clock again as soon as it strikes 2pm, only to feign surprise and let out a disinterested “you’re back,” when Jeno waltzes inside.

It’s the same conversation every day.

“Did you miss me?”

“You wish, don’t you?”

“A little, yeah.” Jeno will say quietly, too gently for Renjun’s liking. The Chinese boy will then shove some work towards Jeno, or direct him towards something that needs mending – because something _always_ needs mending in this decaying shop of his.

Renjun is quick to learn that Jeno is _nothing_ like the bad-boy he looks like or is meant to be. It’s impossible. There is just absolutely no way. Instead, he is lame, too corny for either of their sanity, and –

“This flower reminds me of you.”

Annoying.

Renjun eyes the plastic flower and raises an eyebrow, “I’m… fake?”

“What?” Jeno pulls the flower back, “no! No, it’s – it’s beautiful. It’s an _artificial_ rose that is eternally beautiful – just like you.”

“Yes,” Renjun smirks to himself, “until you step on it accidentally or it gets dusty, like all the other ones back there” he peers over at the shelves, “then it’s more of a fake, forgotten, stepped-on –“

“Okay, okay, you’re killing me here.”

Triumphant, Renjun claps Jeno’s cheeks affectionately, “you’re too easy.”

“You’re tho – ” Jeno smacks his hand away, “so annoying.”

It’s the dance that Renjun enjoys; the push and pull, the gentle sway to their relationship. It’s thrilling, fulfilling, and hassle-free.

“Do you wanna go get some –“

Jeno’s next words are eclipsed by the sound of the door as Chenle walks in, signalling that it’s almost half-past 3. He drops his bag by the door (“Chenle, pick that up, customers will trip”), then picks it up again and sets it down by the counter.

“Hey Jeno,” He says, sliding behind the counter and pulling out Renjun’s not-so-secret stash of sour stripes from underneath, “so what’re we talking about?”

Renjun turns to Jeno, who shakes his head after sharing a glance, “nothing. How was school?”

“Who’s that boy who’s around here like, every day?” Ten’s head pokes in through the door, then the rest of him. It’s past closing time and Renjun’s just about to lock up and head upstairs.

“He’s no one,” Renjun says plainly, then, knowing better than to let Ten’s mind wander, “he’s just a new friend.”

Ten’s mind wanders anyways, “a new friend eh?” He leers, shimmying up to Renjun, leaning against the counter, “so how far have you two gone?”

“What?” Renjun spins around from the register, “I told you, we’re just friends –“

“Who’s just a friend?” Mark’s enters the store soundlessly, walking up to the counter with a box of pizza and three bottles of soju.

Apparently they were having dinner and drinks here tonight, without even notifying Renjun himself.

“Renjun’s got himself a boy-toy,” Ten pops open a bottle first, the gas wisping out in smoky threads.

“Don’t say it like that,” opening the box of pizza, Renjun looks offended, “corn? Really Mark?”

“It’s nice!” Mark defends, “it’s sweet and salty at the same time. It a complexity of flavours!”

Renjun picks off the corn on his slice and tosses them onto Mark’s, “Jeno isn’t anything like that he –“

He’s stopped by Ten throwing a hand to his face, “hold on, what?” Renjun opens his mouth to speak but is cut off again, “no don’t talk to me,” then Ten rolls his head around, “WHAT?”

“I don’t get what’s happening,” Mark mumbles, eyes wide and cheeks stuffed.

“Shh,” Ten presses a finger to Mark’s lips and turns back to Renjun, “Ren, talk.”

 _Oh dear. Oh dear oh dear._

What feels like an eternity later, with Ten interrupting every five seconds to gasp or coo –

“Oh my God,” Ten closes his eyes and clasps his hands over his mouth. He whispers, “he has a motorbike.”

Exasperated, Renjun smacks his hands down on the counter. The bottles jump and rattle.

“All that and _that’s_ the conclusion you reach? So what if he has a motorbike?”

Ten gapes like a fish, turning to Mark for assistance only for the boy to shrug. He turns back, “so what? Ren, babe, think about it. This guy likes you, and he’s probably one of the most wanted men in town – for more reasons than the obvious ones. And he has a motorbike.”

“That literally means nothing.”

Ten doesn’t seem to hear him, nor care, at all. His face is pained as he squeaks, “oh my God, making out, but on his MOTORBIKE – and so, _so_ much more, ON HIS MOTORBIKE!”

Renjun’s cheek flare up at the implication. He clears his throat, “first of all, it’s not like that. Secondly, I’m not… I have a lot to deal with…” his eyes travel out the window, at the empty streets, the starless sky, “I guess the idea is nice –“

“Life is short! Grab the chance while you can –“

“But,” he says sternly, “I just feel like there’s so much trouble that’ll come along, you know?”

At that, Ten quiets down while Mark silently slips off his seat and out of the store. The cold air rushes in within seconds, sending a shiver down Renjun’s spine.

“He’s sweet, but I don’t know what his life is like,” Renjun circles his finger along the rim of his bottle, “and I don’t know if I’m ready to deal with that… there’s just a lot I’m not sure of.”

Mark slips back in unnoticed while Ten consoles Renjun and apologizes for pushing him.

“I think, we all need more drinks,” the Canadian holds up another pack of soju, placing it on the counter and handing them out. Renjun and Ten give him suspicious looks.

“What?” Mark croaks, “the moods gone a little sour so I thought, why not? It’s only one night.” He raises his bottle, “cheers!”

Renjun and Ten share a look before shrugging, then clink their bottles together.

-

The next morning, Renjun groans awake, his head pounding like a gong. He’d forgotten to close the curtains the previous night, allowing blinding sunlight to pour into the room, burning his retinas.

“Fuck,” Renjun curses, curling up into a ball, sheets and covers tangling up with his limbs. Moments later, a gaseous lump forms in his chest and he shoots out of bed and straight towards the bathroom.

After emptying out the last of his stomach's contents into the toilet bowl, he rinses his mouth and splashes water on his face. His head pounds like crazy. Standing somewhat upright, he finally notices the combs and brushes scattered around the floor. An empty bowl with _God-knows-what_ stuck to the side rests on the edge of the basin. He gives it a sniff and immediately regrets it – _chemicals._

The door to his cabinet is also wide open, which points out where the combs and brushes had come from seeing as it was empty. He sighs, wracking his brain to remember just what had occurred the previous night.

With unsteady hands, he slowly begins to clear up the mess, picking up each of the combs and brushes with groans that get deeper and deeper. _Fuck_ , his head hurts like crazy. He’s never drinking again.

Tossing the dirty brushes into the sink and the clean combs and dryer into the cabinet, he shuts the door and –

“Oh my God.”

There's something _horribly wrong_ with his head.

“Oh my God.”

Half his head is bleached to a sandy blond, and the other –

“Oh my God.”

\- faded to a lighter, milky brown.

He pulls at the blond strands, gaping at the mirror like a fish. Breathing starting to quicken, he paces around the bathroom that’s only big enough for him to take three steps, circling back around to face the mirror.

“OH MY GOD!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer update because I don't want to drag this out for too many chapters. I intend to finish this off at 30k, but so far I've got 23k written and I'm barely at the climax, so, we shall see how we go! Once again, thank you everyone for the comments and for reading!

“Gather ‘round, nerds!” Donghyuck hollers as the crew begins to crowd around him.

Kun steps up to Doyoung’s side and whispers, “are we going to keep letting him call us that?”

Doyoung presses a finger to his lips, “no, don’t worry, don’t worry.”

They’re all gathered to the side of the warehouse, where an impromptu race course has been built throughout the room. Traffic cones, boxes, ramps, and all kinds of obstacles lay with the finish line marked with a simple striped bedsheet they’ve folded up to mimic the classic boundary of a race track. At the start of the track, Johnny and Yuta gear up before taking their places.

“Welcome to LMW’s soon-to-be monthly racing games!” Donghyuck pauses to clear his throat, then cup his mouth again, “on the red tricycle we have the one and only, Chicago Giant, Mister Johnny Seo!”

Johnny waves and does a few pumps in the air as loud cheers erupt around him.

“And on the yellow-as-fuck tricycle, we have Osaka Prince, Nakamoto Yuta!”

Yuta whoops and hollers, taking in the roaring applause.

Donghyuck conducts the crowd to quiet down.

“The contestants will have to successfully make it through the course me and my best-buddy Jaemin specifically designed for their misery,” he jabs a thumb back at Johnny and Yuta, “and our enjoyment.”

He moves to the side to pick up a closed, gift-wrapped box, and shakes it a bit.

“In here we have a special prize for our winner, as well as a very generous sum given by our lovely spectators,” he gives a pointed look at Jungwoo, “I’m still waiting for your 20 by the way.”

Jungwoo searches his pockets immediately, fishing out nothing and sends Donghyuck an apologetic look. Donghyuck responds with a look that means, _asap._

“Now, without further ado, let the games begin!”

Sicheng blasts the air-horn and the racers set off. Yuta takes the lead, his tiny-man legs coming in handy, tongue stuck out in determination as he peddles furiously. Johnny falls behind embarrassingly, his longer limbs fast becoming his bane.

“Hey,” Jisung makes his way to Jaemin’s side, “where’s –“

Johnny, on his way up the ramp, falls backwards, tricycle and all. Yuta surges ahead.

“If one of them gets injured, Jeno will know.” Jisung warns, but Jaemin waves him off.

“Don’t worry. This is safe. They’re all wearing helmets.”

Nearing the end of the track much faster than expected, Yuta swivels off the course as he’s hit by a rolling tyre.

“Hah!” Donghyuck cackles, “surprise attack!”

Yuta shakes a fist at Donghyuck while Johnny speeds past him. The peddles squeak as he furiously peddles ahead.

“I wonder where Jeno keeps going these days…” Jisung thinks out loud, glancing around at the sight of his friends slacking off. He isn’t crazy about work either, but they can’t keep messing around like this. He winces as screams fill the room as Yuta manages to catch up to Johnny again.

“Yeah,” Jaemin says, rather perfunctory, “me too – WOOH GO YUTA! YESSS!”

“He’s been kind of absent and,” Jisung side-eyes the rest, “we seem to have too much time on our hands…”

“Uh huh – THAT’S IT YUTA YOU’RE ALMOST THERE!”

The gang erupts into fits of cheers and dejected sighs at once as Yuta crosses the finish line, victorious, and Johnny wheels the rest of his trike to the end. The shorter man throws his arms around Johnny for the good game, then runs into his crowd of supporters.

Donghyuck and Jaemin hand Yuta his prize, which he tears open immediately to find exactly six butter cookies wrapped in parchment paper.

“Uh, thanks?”

Donghyuck and Jaemin grin brightly, “welcome! Here’s your prize money – minus the cost of repairs and the payment for our labour.”

Yuta stares at the measly five dollars and twenty cents in his hands, huffing, “are you kidding me?”

Donghyuck claps him over the back, still beaming from ear to ear, “good game!”

While Yuta brews with annoyance, Jisung slips away from the crowd and heads outside for much needed air. He smiles back at his friends, some arguing and some trying out the trikes for themselves, before sliding the warehouse door shut. He checks his pockets for enough coins to stock up on his favourite ice-cream, whistling his way down the street.

Turning at the corner of the shopping strip, Jisung skids to a halt when, from the corner of his eye, he spots an all too familiar bike parked on the opposite side. _Love-Craft_ is written in big, mismatched fonts above it. Raising a brow, Jisung stops to stare.

He waits for a few minutes, moving to hide behind a tree just in case his suspicions are confirmed and he ends up getting glared to death. He thinks to himself, he _has to_ _be mistaken_ – but he’d know Jeno’s bike anywhere. There’s none other like it for miles.

Sure enough, a couple minutes later, Jeno steps out from the store, holding the door open while a tiny, blond boy follows behind him hauling a sign much too large for his stature.

Then, Jeno smiles.

 _And blushes_.

Jeno smiles and blushes as the boy turns to say something to him and Jisung –

Jisung's brain wipes clean of all information. He blankly stares at the scene before him, mouth agape like a fish.

Then Jeno swiftly takes the sign into his own hands and hooks it beside the window. The blond male says something again that makes Jeno laugh and lean their heads together and –

Jisung swivels around, heart racing in his chest. He probably wasn’t supposed to see something so… _intimate._ He can’t remember the last time Jeno smiled, or even looked at someone with so much... well, like the way Jaemin looks at sugar drops or the coffee machine every morning.

_Love._

Turning back around, he witnesses Jeno pulling the shorter man into his arms, ruffling his hair while the other looks at him scornfully, shoving him away. Jeno laughs aloud, and Jisung has to cover his mouth _fast_ to stop the shrill gasp from escaping.

All other tasks abandoned – ice cream can _fucking wait –_ the young boy turns back around the corner, stealthily, then once he’s sure Jeno won’t see him, breaks into a run.

“Lies.”

Jisung snarls at Donghyuck before turning to Jaemin, “you believe me right?”

“I don’t know, are you sure you weren’t seeing things?”

Donghyuck kicks his feet up on the dining table and snickers at Jisung.

The youngest of them gapes, “who else would look exactly like him? Are you guys serious?”

“See, I just don’t think Jeno wouldn’t tell me, you know?” Jaemin explains, “if, Jeno was going all lovestruck –“

“Ew, no way”

“Esactly, Hyuck,” Jaemin clears his throat as he turns back to Jisung, “I just think he would’ve come to me first. I _am_ his best friend.”

Taeyong interrupts with a knock on the door, poking his head inside, and the trio immediately fall silent.

“What do you kids want for dinner?”

“Ramen!” Donghyuck shouts, hands in the air.

“Alright and,” Taeyong wags his finger at him, “feet down, we eat there.”

Donghyuck complies right away, then as soon as Taeyong’s gone, he puts his feet back up, “I’ll sanitize the table, it’s fine, it’s fine.” He waves Jaemin’s unconvinced stare off.

“I’m telling you guys,” Jisung tries again, voice low, “I know what I saw. Jeno’s got a boyfriend and he didn’t tell any of us,” he raises a finger at Jaemin, cutting him off from speaking, “not even you.”

Jaemin hums, leaning in closer, “you think you can get proof? If we confront him, he’ll never admit it.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

At the dinner table, Doyoung distributes glasses of both water and cordial around the table while Taeil sets the plates. Xiaojun and Sicheng help Taeyong bring in the food, while the rest shut the blinds, flick on the lights and prepare for the night.

Just as they pull in around the table, Jeno bursts in, wrenching his jacket and hat off, “sorry I’m late.”

“We haven’t started, don’t worry,” Doyoung assures him, pulling out the empty chair beside him, “wash up then join us.”

Jeno nods and heads to the sink. Jisung, Jaemin, and Donghyuck’s suspicious eyes trail after him.

After everyone’s seated, Taeyong gives his usual motivational speech.

“Another day of diligent work everyone,” He lies through his teeth and raises his glass of raspberry cordial, “good work!”

Jisung can’t help but roll his eyes, but when Jeno clinks his glass against his, his mind quickly redirects. He’s got worse things to worry about.

Then out of the blue, Donghyuck’s spraying cordial everywhere. Spluttering and coughing all over. Everyone turns to him in shock, while Taeyong and Jaehyun act quickly to save the food.

“FUCK,” He wipes his mouth, “what the fuck?!” He brushes his tongue with the sleeve of his shirt.

Johnny, who was unfortunate enough to sit in front of Donghyuck, wipes cordial off his face and glares daggers.

The younger boy doesn’t notice as he reaches for his glass of water only to spew it all out again.

Taeyong closes his eyes.

“WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT’S WRONG WITH ALL MY DRINKS?”

Kun slides back in his chair to look straight at Doyoung, who coolly tucks his napkin into his collar and smooths it down.

Jeno goes over to Donghyuck’s side and helps him clean up while the irate boy goes around the table, questioning everyone. Jisung and Jaemin share a look. Usually, Jeno would tell Donghyuck off for being too loud, or leave the rowdy table altogether. This…

Jeno helps wipe down the table and gently tells Donghyuck to _calm down, it’s okay,_ but goes unheard.

“It’s gourd water,” Taeyong calmly states, taking a sip from Donghyuck’s glass. He looks directly at Doyoung, known for being a health-nut and particularly, a gourd-water advocate. Doyoung also knows how much Donghyuck strongly loathes the drink the elder tries to feed them every night.

Donghyuck whips his head to Doyoung, “HYUNG!”

“It’s good for you, I’m just looking out for you!”

Jisung drowns out the rest of the ruckus as Jaemin texts him from under table:

_**Counting on you ^3^ <3** _

-

Renjun ties the bandana around his head and clips back the rest of the blond strands that fall onto his face. Placing his hands on his hips, he gives one last scan of the current state of the store.

Sheets cover the shelves and newspapers line the floor, the sign on the door is flipped over to _closed,_ and Chenle’s sitting in the corner painting his hands green, giggling to himself as he stamps handprints all over the brown walls.

“Hey,” Renjun snaps, “stop that! It’s bad for your skin!”

“Really?” He looks panicked for a second, looking back at his hand, “are you serious?”

“Well, not completely sure, but it’s wall paint, so probably?”

At that moment, Jeno walks in with a box of brushes and paint-rollers. His hair is held back with hair clips – courtesy of Renjun – and he’s got a muscle tee on – clearly showing off his tattoo and hence foretelling an afternoon of Chenle staring and muttering _so freaking cool_ under his breath.

“Ready?” Jeno asks, holding out a paint brush to each of them.

Renjun puts on his safety goggles and gives him a thumbs-up.

“I don’t think you need those, babe”

“The fumes make my eyes water,” Renjun quirks an eyebrow, “and _babe?_ Are we getting brave now?”

“No,” Jeno grins at him and dips his brush in the yellow paint. The tips of his ears start to colour. “Just trying my luck.”

Renjun bumps their shoulders together and smiles, not noticing Chenle gag behind them.

It was the Chinese male’s idea to give his brown and boring shop a severe makeover – after a lot of begging, and finally, being granted permission by his landlord. According to Jeno, the craft shop was the most lifeless and grim place he’s been in despite it being a store for, well, art and creativity.

_“And I’ve been to an actual graveyard, Ren. At least they’ve got flowers and green stuff!”_

The opinion was without warrant, but Renjun couldn’t deny its truth.

Business had reached an all-time low with a new office supply store opening up just down the road. It had just about everything and more than what Renjun’s humble shop could offer. Adding on to that, his landlord had begun hounding him every day through angry letters and phone calls, threatening to evict him if he couldn’t cough up the rent. His notices were final, and his stance, unwavering.

So, maybe Renjun’s going out on a limb here, but this is the last chance he has to save his job and his home.

Face scrunched, he rigorously drags the paint roller up and down the wall.

“Stupid, stupid, _Officeland,”_ he starts to growl lowly, “thinking they can just come in here and take my business, my customers, _my sales_.”

Jeno and Chenle share a look of concern. Neither of them with the will to tell Renjun he wasn’t really doing that great anyways, in fear that Renjun would breakdown completely or snap them in half.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid –“

His hand slips, the roller hitting the edge of the pan of yellow paint held out in Jeno’s hand, which flips over and splatters drops of paint across the latter’s lips before toppling onto the floor.

Renjun gasps, “oh my God.”

Wiping the paint off his face, Jeno sighs, “please, calm down.”

“Okay, okay you’re right,” Renjun picks his roller of the floor and goes back to painting, lips sealed tight. He glances at Jeno from the corner of his eye, who’s gone back to painting quietly, brows pinched.

“I’m sorry,” Renjun lets out.

Beside him, Jeno stops work immediately, putting his brush down to grab Renjun’s wrist and pull him closer, other hand on his waist. He knocks their heads together.

“Ouch –“

“Stop worrying so much.”

“Easy for you to say, it’s not your livelihood at risk.”

“No,” Jeno grabs Renjun’s other hand and gives it a squeeze, “but I know for a fact grumbling and worrying brings nothing but more trouble.”

Renjun leans away from Jeno’s face. One, because they were too close, and Renjun was starting to feel hot. Two, because –

“You have this line of yellow on your chin,” he giggles and points.

Jeno frowns as Renjun continues to laugh by himself, then pulls the smaller male in by the band of his jeans. Jeno reaches down to dip his finger into the paint, then draws two yellow stripes down Renjun’s cheeks.

The smaller boy gasps, trying his hardest to wrench himself out of Jeno’s hold and exact some payback of his own when Jeno rubs their foreheads together, then the tips of their noses.

Renjun looks up, straight into Jeno’s eyes. Heat rises from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears, heart thundering in his chest.

“ _Sunshine,_ ” Jeno breathes against his lips, and for a passing second Renjun wonders if Jeno’s mouth was as sweet and warm as the words that fall from them. Renjun wonders, if it’d be so bad to give in and kiss Jeno right then and there.

 _Calm down_ , he tells himself. This is just the game they play.

He lightly slaps Jeno’s face away, “enough of this, get back to work.”

“Yes sir!”

From the opposite wall, Chenle watches on with judging eyes.

At around sunset, the trio bask underneath the cooler, watching the sun melt into the horizon while snacking on the sliced apples Mark dropped by halfway through the paint-job. The walls were all a bright, marigold-yellow now. No more brown. Much more life.

“We’ll need to do another coat tomorrow before we paint the flowers on,” Jeno says with a cheek full of apple, “there’s some streaking going on there, and there.”

Renjun hums, pushing the last two apple slices towards Chenle.

“Can I ask though, why yellow? It’s so… harsh.”

Watching Chenle scoff down the last of the apples, Renjun closes the lid of the box. “Have you heard the fact that Van Gogh used to eat yellow paint because he believe it would uplift his spirits?”

Jeno nods, and so does Chenle.

“Well, he actually never did – I mean, not because he believed it’d make him happy, but because he knew it’d kill him.” Renjun observes the yellow stains on his hands, “but I think the sentiment still stands. Maybe not filling yourself with yellow literally but, immersing yourself in it. Turning bad situations prettier and lovelier to look at.”

Jeno remains quiet, gaze soft as he watches Renjun scratch dried paint off his skin.

“And,” Renjun starts again, lighter, “yellow is _so_ my colour.”

Jeno smiles, admiring the way Renjun’s hair turns into honey under the last golden rays of evening sun, slanting through the windows.

“I agree.”

Renjun smooths down the sides of his hair, then tucks the stray strands behind his ears.

“You’ll be just fine, Renjun,” Jeno faces the light just as it begins to die out, “Everything will turn out just fine.”

Renjun tries to believe it will.

Just before heading home, after dropping a sleepy Chenle off (he wouldn’t stop gloating to Renjun about being the first to ride on Jeno’s bike), Jeno stops by again to slip a note under Mark’s door – an order for a sunshine-yellow bouquet to be delivered to one Huang Renjun, every week, so he’d always be around sunshine.

-

“No way,” Donghyuck breathes as he and Jaemin hunch over Jisung’s phone on the kitchen counter. A photo of Jeno with his arm wrapped around an admittedly _very pretty_ boy is revealed on the screen.

“No way!” He says again, louder, “that _BASTARD!_ ”

Jisung makes an _I know_ face, “what was I saying? I would’ve taken more but this green kid turned around so I ran.”

Donghyuck claps him over the back, cackling loudly, “this is GOLD!” He turns to shove Jaemin, who look particularly shell-shocked as he falls to his knees, “oi, what’s wrong with you?”

“My best friend,” Jaemin mumbles to himself, “my own best friend, yet he didn’t tell me.”

“Leave him,” Donghyuck turns back to the phone, then side-eyes Jisung devilishly, “so what’s our next course of action?”

“What do you mean _next course of action_?” Jisung snatches his phone back, “if Jeno-hyung finds out I was snooping –“

“He’ll do nothing! You want us to just sit on this like we know nothing?”

“My own… best friend…” Jaemin mutters weakly.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “forget him, you want _me_ to just sit on this –“

“Well then, what’s your great idea?”

Thinking about it, Donghyuck’s got nothing. He’s more of an _act first, think as you go_ kind of guy. The idea was that they’d confront Jeno about his secret affair, then drag on the teasing for as long as possible. Better if they can actually annoy Jeno into spilling details, and even better if they can meet the guy so Donghyuck can ask how the _fuck_ he managed to snag Jeno, whose heart they all believed died months ago.

“We’ll confront Jeno later tonight,” Donghyuck thumbs the corner of the counter aimlessly, “just follow my lead,” he winks. As he skips towards the door, he turns back to shoot finger-guns at them before throwing his hands casually behind his head and waltzing away, “been a while since we’ve had some real excitement ‘round here!”

-

The warehouse is empty and dark by the time Jeno returns. As quietly as possible, he slides the main gate shut, flicks on the lights then wheels his bike to the back. Upon entering the main house, he finds both the kitchens and dining spaces empty. Brows furrowed, he wonders where everyone could be.

A muffled roar exudes from the closed door of the lounge. Jeno peeks inside to see most of the crew huddled in front of the TV, mind lost in the movie. Jaehyun notices him and mouths _Godzilla_ while pointing at the screen. Smiling and nodding, Jeno steps away, closing the door behind him. He’ll just have to apologize to Taeyong for missing dinner later.

Striding back into the kitchen, Jeno scours the fridge for leftovers, piling a little bit of fish, rice, and vegetable sides onto a plate, heating it up then hopping upstairs. He thinks about calling Jaemin out from his room, not having seen the boy in the lounge and well, not having seen him properly at all, in a while.

So he pushes through to his room, sets his food down on the nightstand and just as he’s about to dip back out –

He freezes.

Jaemin swivels around in his chair at the foot of the bed, hands locked and expression grim as he locks eyes with Jeno.

“Well, nice to see you home, liar!” He picks a pen off the desk and hurls it right over Jeno’s head.

“What –“ Jeno ducks again, “What the fuck?”

“WHEN WERE YOU GONNA TELL ME, EX-BEST-FRIEND?”

“Jaemin –“ he cowers behind his hands, “stop – what – WHAT’S HAPPENING?”

"TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING, MY ASS!"

A sharp gasp sounds behind Jeno before he’s being pushed to the side. He looks up to see Donghyuck holding back a raging Jaemin while Jisung grabs the pens off the desk and throws them straight in the bin, looking rather accomplished afterwards.

“This wasn’t the plan,” Donghyuck shouts as Jaemin struggles in his hold, “this was not part of the plan!”

“CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IN THE _WORLD_ IS GOING ON?”

-

Renjun blankly stares at the bouquet of sunshine yellow flowers Mark had just dropped off at his doorstep. The note reads: _From your one true love_.

He rolls his eyes. _Jeno._

Trying to fight the smile that creeps to his lips, Renjun gives a whiff off the bouquet before setting it carefully beside the register. Jeno’s supposed to show up early today so they can touch up the yellow, then paint the flowers, then waiting for it all to dry before clearing up the newspaper.

For the few minutes Mark was in, he’d already complained about the over use of yellow – which Renjun ignored and promised that _it’ll work out, you’ll see._

Despite his doubtful heart, he really hopes that it will.

The day passes by slower than expected, all by himself in his shop, without even the few customers that would drop by every now and then.

“Twenty-two dollars,” Renjun says to himself as he closes the register, “making today’s total… twenty-two dollars.”

He sighs, casting his eyes over to the painted walls, and prays the new look will do some good.

Around midday, Renjun finds himself staring back and forth from the clock and the window, waiting for Jeno to ride up at any moment.

Jeno doesn’t show. Not even by his usual lunch time.

Renjun tries to be cool, telling himself that something must’ve happened, or Jeno got busy. There’s no way he’d just _forget._ Jeno isn’t like that.

But then he realises, he doesn’t know Jeno like that at all. All he’s heard from Jeno about himself is details that barely scrape the surface of who he is. He spares little regarding his friends, usually letting Renjun carry the conversation, and even little about his job and his family. Other than what Jeno shows him, Renjun knows nothing.

Maybe it's the sudden anxiety getting the better of him, but, for all Renjun knows, Jeno could still be playing him –

Yanking him back to reality is the sound of the door creaking open as Mark pokes his head in.

“Where’s your lover-boy?”

Renjun bites his lip, “he didn’t show…”

“Ahh,” Mark enters carrying a take-out bag of what Renjun recognizes to be noodles from the Chinese place across the street that he loves, but very seldom can afford.

“That’s okay – he might be busy!”

Yeah, that’s got to be it. Renjun nods along.

Mark hums as he sets out the food between them, and continues to chat idly as they eat. Laughing at his own jokes and dragging out stories about his encounters with customers, it’s moments like these that remind Renjun of why he’s grateful for Mark.

Through Mark’s supposedly hilarious story of an order mix-up, the store door bursts open. Pieces of newspaper flutter everywhere.

“Ren –“

Jeno looks flustered as Renjun stares at him, a tad stunned at the way his hair sticks up and his normally collected demeanour looks… wrestled.

“I’m so sorry – I couldn’t stop them –“

“Jeno, what –“

The biker is shoved aside as three tall figures take his place. The boy in the middle, nut-brown hair styled up, sports a grin as he pulls down his sunglasses and looks around the shop. To his left is a slightly taller, handsome male, around Jeno’s height, with ashy blond hair who looks directly at Renjun with the same, far-too-wide grin, while to his right is another freakishly tall boy who looks like he’d rather be anywhere but here.

Walking towards the counter, the blond male holds out his hand, “Hi, I’m Jaemin. You must be Renjun.”

Renjun swallows, glancing at Jeno with a brief look of alarm, who sadly shakes his head in response.

“Yeah… that’s –“

“Hi!” Renjun looks to the side where the other boy makes his way through Mark and Jaemin to stare at him. “I’m Donghyuck, Jeno’s best friend.”

“Uhh…” This time, Renjun looks to Mark for help, only to see the poor boy scooting so far back in his seat he’s afraid he might fall off. Face equally shocked.

“And that kid over there,” The – Donghyuck says, pointing back, “is Jisung. We’re Jeno’s friends.”

“Nice to – um – meet you…” Renjun says with a crooked smile.

“Okay, you guys saw him, it’s time to go now.“

Jeno tries to usher them out, but Donghyuck and Jaemin wriggle their way back to the counter. Leaning against the counter, they both smile at Renjun in a way that makes his skin crawl. He looks up at Jeno for help.

“So, Renjun,” Jaemin starts.

“Tell us what you think about our boy –“ Donghyuck continues.

“How you met, became friends, what stupid moves Jeno pulled on you –“

“Hey!”

“Don’t leave anything out.” They finish at the same time, edging their faces closer as Renjun steps back.

_Oh, what does he keep getting himself into?_

Towards the evening, after hours of interrogation (in which Renjun told them _everything_ and Jeno crawled into a corner by himself), Jeno finally gets them to leave after a stern glare and command to get out before making Renjun more uncomfortable.

They were quick to apologise for intruding, thanking Renjun for talking to them and apologising to Mark too, along the way, for disrupting their lunch. Renjun gapes at them as Jeno shoves them out, shutting the door on Donghyuck’s ass before sinking to the floor.

It was like the man from moments ago melted away, when his eyes flickered with anger towards his friends for bothering Renjun. He gives Renjun another apologetic look.

“Sorry about that… they were… really eager.”

“No, no. It’s fine. It was… interesting!”

Truthfully, after a while, Renjun didn’t mind talking to Jeno’s friends. Sure, their energy at first was a shock, but Renjun soon grew accustomed to their banter and easily found himself joining in on their jokes. Jokes about Jeno.

_“NO WAY –“_

_“ – HE DID NOT SAY THAT!”_

_“Oh my GOD, JENO, YOU SAID THAT?”_

_“Uh huh, he did, and his whole face went so red and he looked so cute trying so hard –“_

_“DISGUSTING! Oh! Jeno! I can’t even look at you anymore!”_

Much to Jeno’s misery, that is.

“But still,” Jeno comes closer to the counter and pouts, “we were supposed to finish the painting today, and now you’re going to be pushed back another day.”

“Oh, yeah, but it’s fine. Besides, Chenle couldn’t make it today anyways” he shrugs, “and he would’ve been mad if we finished without him.”

Jeno takes Renjun’s hands in his, lacing their fingers together and rocking them side to side. His pout deepens.

“Stop being a baby,” Renjun says as he turns Jeno’s face away, “you should go too, it’ll be dark soon.”

Before Jeno can whine, Mark clears his throat loudly, looking fairly out of place. Renjun and Jeno pull apart instantly.

“I should – uhh – go. The flowers. They… need me.”

They both nod as Mark excuses himself, slightly red in the face as he slinks out of the shop without looking back.

Once Mark is out of sight, Jeno takes Renjun’s hands again.

“How about we go get something to eat? My treat?”

While Renjun knows that, essentially, this is just Jeno asking him out on a date again, the thought of free food makes his tummy rumble. His heart sways easily.

“Fine, but this isn’t a date.”

“I never said it was,” Jeno smirks and loops his arm around Renjun’s shoulder as the leave the shop.

“I know, but in case you get any ideas.”

They walk to a diner near the end of the lane. Renjun was a _lmost_ hoping they’d be going somewhere farther, just so he’d get a chance to ride on the back of Jeno’s bike, but he figures, next time.

“It’s not the most striking place, kinda small actually” Jeno says as they walk down the pathway, “but the food is amazing. We order from here all the time!”

The sun has just set and the air is cool with the breeze of fall incoming. Jeno’s no longer got his arm around Ren, but their hands brush as they walk in step.

When they arrive, Jeno greets the staff merrily and guides Renjun straight towards a table near the back, away from the noise of the kitchen and the TV playing overhead. He orders for them without even glancing at the menu, shouting a couple of numbers at the staff before turning back to Renjun with a smile.

“Trust me, mind blowing.”

As they wait for the food, Renjun takes a better look around. The diner appears fairly ordinary, at first glance, with the generic red booths along the windows and round circular tables scattered around. The walls are white and filled with various pictures of star customers, magazine reviews, and posters of the most popular items – and they were _expensive._

Renjun squirms in his seat. It was all too polished, the leather seats and shiny wooden tables.

Jeno stops mid chatter to frown, “everything okay?”

“Yeah!” Renjun smiles faintly, “didn’t know a place like this was… here.”

“Oh yeah, this district is known to be pretty high-end,” Jeno laughs, “it’s not really commoner friendly, I suppose. I mean, even your friends, for example, Mark’s greenhouse is the most popular in the district and Ten’s, well, world class, isn’t he? Though, I get my cuts elsewhere.” He adds with a chuckle, “I like to stay away from where the crowd goes.”

Call him daft but honestly, Renjun didn’t even realise. Mark and Ten have always been more than welcoming, and never let him feel like he is, or has, any less. Not even with his failing shop and constant moping about the woes of capitalism.

He stares blankly ahead, and Jeno’s mouth curls into an O.

“You didn’t know, huh? I mean, doesn’t Chenle live around here though. That should be pretty telling…”

Jeno laughs, but when Renjun doesn’t follow, he stops.

“And then there’s me…” Renjun mumbles, his fist curling against the table.

“No, don’t say it like that. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to – to put you down.” Jeno reaches across the table and takes both of Renjun’s hands in his, “you’ll make it at your own pace, and for what it’s worth, I like your place the best, it’s like… a breath of fresh air!”

“There’s a patch of mould growing at the back.”

“Mostly fresh air,” Jeno corrects weakly, “also, we should probably get that checked out.”

Renjun laughs and nods. He likes the sound of that, _we_. It makes him hopeful that maybe his shop w _on’t_ crash and burn, along with the future he has yet to build. It makes him feel a little less lonely.

The food arrives and Renjun doesn’t realize just how hungry he is until he lays his eyes on plates before him. Fresh and crisp fried chicken on toasted buns, drenched in sauce and cheese. He almost doesn’t wait for Jeno before he starts digging in.

Almost. How embarrassing that would’ve been.

But apparently Jeno’s waiting for him to start first, giving him the go ahead and grinning widely when Renjun takes the first bite and –

“Oh my God, I love you,” he confesses to the sandwich as sauce dribbles down his chin.

Jeno reaches out with a napkin to wipe it off, beaming before joining in. Between idle chatter and the white noise of the diner, the night ends warm.

-

Taeyong peers through the windows of Jeno’s office, brows furrowed and mouth twisted, watching the younger work away on his desk. And he’s smiling.

The male turns back around to the rest of the crew working on parts or slacking off altogether.

“Not that I mind and want it to change,” he starts, drawing the attention of the crew, “but anyone know what’s up with Jeno?”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun continues, “he’s starting to look like his old self again, which is good but –“

The older members share a look, nodding in acknowledgement at the sudden way Jeno’s changed – or well – returned. They’d all been trying their best to restore the old Jeno months after the loss and nothing seemed to work. Yet now –

“You guys know anything?” Johnny asks Jaemin and Donghyuck, who are adjusting the tire pressure of another bike order.

The two share a look, then shake their heads before Jisung, behind them, can say anything, “nope.”

Doyoung quirks a brow, but doesn’t say anything else.

“Why didn’t we tell them about Renjun?” Jisung whispers later when the conversation has moved on.

“Because, you know them, they’re gonna wanna meet Renjun,” Jaemin explains not-so-explicitly, but Jisung gets it.

“And you know Doyoung,” Donghyuck draws a circle in the air beside his head, “he’s gonna start a full on investigation on the poor kid before giving his a _pproval_.”

Jisung nods, definitely getting it now.

Around lunch time, Jeno comes down with the latest updates regarding work and when orders had to be ready by before bidding everyone off with a smile and thank you.

“Jaemin, Hyuck, Jisung,” he beckons them over as the rest clear out, “we have work to do.”

They set off in the direction of Renjun’s store, arriving to find the blond boy and _some_ _green kid_ (Hyuck’s words) talking over the counter.

“Hey!” Renjun lights up, “you’re all here.”

“Hey Bambi!” Donghyuck greets back with an equally bright smile. Renjun raises his brow at the nickname, but doesn’t ward him off it.

“I brought them around to help finish up the rest of the makeover,” Jeno explains, “since we didn’t get to yesterday.”

“Yeah, cuz you were on a _daaaate,_ ” Jaemin snickers, flinching away as Jeno attempts to hit him.

“No, because you guys took up all our time!”

After Chenle is caught up to speed ( _“you went on a date and didn’t tell me?”),_ they start work. Renjun fishes out as many aprons as he can, which isn’t much, so Jaemin and Jeno agree to make do without. Chenle was ready to sacrifice his for Jeno, but Renjun wasn’t ready to see him sacrifice his school uniform with paint.

It’s much messier than last time.

Not even an hour later, Donghyuck and Jisung start an impromptu paint war, which Jaemin, who Renjun initially thought to be more mature, joins in after Donghyuck gets paint all over the left side of his face. Chenle joins in almost immediately, cackling and cheering them on.

Not wanting to miss out on the fun, Renjun turns to Jeno, who’s rolling his eyes at the chaos behind them, and smears yellow across his cheek.

Jeno gasps sharply, watching Renjun’s eyes flicker with mirth. With a snicker, he soaks his brush in paint and flicks it harshly onto Renjun.

The blond boy screams, shielding his face and running for cover as Jeno starts to chase him between the shelves, paint-soaked brush in hand. He grabs Donghyuck when he sees him, using the latter as a human shield so when Jeno splashes paint again, it’s all over Donghyuck.

“JENO!” Donghyuck near-growls, wiping paint off his face before chasing the boy around the store, shoving Jaemin and Jisung out of his way.

With one big leap, Donghyuck finally tackles Jeno onto the ground, sitting on his chest and holding his arms crossed over his chest.

“Paint-roller!” He shouts, and Jisung instantly flies over with one still wet with paint.

Jaemin and Chenle peer over Donghyuck’s shoulder, sporting shit-eating grins as Jeno tries to free his hands. Renjun stands to the side, covering his eyes just enough so he can watch through his fingers, smile creeping to his face.

Then Donghyuck does it – paints a yellow cross over Jeno’ face, right over his nose and clamped lips.

Satiated, he gets to his feet, dusts off his hands, and moves away.

After Jaemin’s finished laughing and taking photos, they leave Jeno alone to grumble on the floor. Renjun stretches out his hand and helps him up.

“I guess, never mess with Donghyuck,” he laughs as Jeno stumbles to his feet.

Renjun reaches out with his thumb to wipe of the paint too close to Jeno’s mouth and nose, “yellow is not your colour,” he says with affection.

Jeno hums, pushing back his hair, “your right, it’s yours –“

With that he pulls a startled Renjun in by the waist and cleans the rest of his face on Renjun’s shirt. Some yellow wiping off onto his collar bones.

Renjun laughs, struggling to push Jeno off. When the taller male is finally done, his face is clear of paint – mostly, save for the streaks that’ve started to dry on his cheeks.

Jeno laughs breathlessly, still holding Renjun close, staring into his eyes. How they shimmer and shine. How his lashes flutter prettily when he looks down, shy, and the way his cheeks glow rosy and warm.

“Babe,” he says lowly, just for Renjun to hear.

“Hmm?”

“Have I told you just how… beautiful you are?”

Renjun’s lungs give away, the air rushing out of him as Jeno starts to lean in. The world blurs around them, and Renjun can’t find the will to move away.

Then Jeno’s head drops onto his shoulder as he lets out a pained groan.

“My head is sooooooooo…” he drawls, head lolling and body turning to jelly in Renjun’s arms.

Uh oh.

“Okay – oh dear – yeah – GUYS, WE NEED TO WASH ALL THIS OFF!”

If Mark thinks it’s strange seeing a bunch of boys cross-legged on the floor scrubbing each other’s faces with a dishrag, he doesn’t say it. Instead, he holds up the bag of milk tea and corn dogs he brought and purses his lips.

“I think I didn’t get enough for everyone,” he looks to Donghyuck, Jaemin and Jisung apologetically.

“That’s okay,” Jaemin says, putting scrubbing Jisung’s face on pause.

“Yeah – they’re not even meant to be here.”

“YOU’RE THE ONE WHO INVITED US, JENO!”

“IF I KNEW WHAT YOU GUYS WOULD DO I NEVER WOULD HAVE, DONGHYUCK!”

They finish cleaning and share the snacks around as the second coat on the walls dry completely. Then, following Renjun’s directions to the _best_ of their ability, they start painting patterns over it. Chenle and Jisung randomly stamp multi-coloured hand prints, while Donghyuck pins Mark against the wall and paints an outline of his body, like those at a murder scene.

Jaemin, Renjun finds out, as he attempts to paint flowers according to the blond male’s instructions, can’t paint for shit. But it’s the effort that counts. Art comes in all different forms, Renjun tells himself.

“You’re… really good,” Jeno marvels as Renjun paints layers of the evening sky onto one side of the wall. Starting with golden yellow that melts into honey, leading straight up to the darker outer space.

“Thanks,” Renjun says with a small smile, “get me that stool will you?”

As Renjun stands up on it to flick stars onto the night sky, Jeno holds onto his waist, watching the older male’s face scrunch up in concentration.

“Now I get why you run an art store,” he says, helping Renjun down, “but also, Ren, why aren’t you pursuing this?”

Renjun shrugs, “I have a lot more to learn, and I wanna study, but I… can’t afford to, yet.”

“So, that’s why you’re here…”

Renjun nods, dropping the stained brushes and pans into the bucket of water. Jeno, setting the stool to the side, trails after him.

“So after business blows up?”

“I’ll apply for the School of Fine Arts!”

Renjun leads him to one of the shelves near the back where a framed picture of the college sits.

“My dream…”

Jeno gazes at him, soft. His heart swells with feeling.

“You’ll get there.”

The moment is jarred when Donghyuck shouts to tell Jeno that Taeyong is expecting him for dinner tonight. Jeno sighs, turning back to Renjun.

“I –“

“ – see you tomorrow?” Renjun says before him.

“Yeah, yeah…”

Before they leave, taking Chenle with them to drop him off, Jaemin and Donghyuck pause to exchange numbers with Renjun and Mark. Jeno blinks at them awkwardly.

“Don’t tell me – “ Jaemin groans, “ you’re such a _loser_ , Jeno Lee.”

“You know I barely check my personal…” Jeno grumbles out in defence.

So Jaemin takes it upon himself to give Renjun Jeno’s private number too, as well as _available hours, 2pm to 12am, then 6am to 8am, seven days a week_. Then with a wink, he adds, “but I think he’ll make exceptions for you.”

Donghyuck snorts, “he’ll actually start using it for you – other than his stupid games –“

“You play them too!” Jeno scowls, growing redder by the second.

“Whatever,” Donghyuck waves him off, which only makes Jeno groan harder, “see ya, Jun-jun.”

With that, they all proceed out, Renjun’s little shop falling silent as the door clicks shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few things:  
> 1\. IDK if anyone has noticed but renle + markten don't use honorifics with each other b/c of closeness and also b/c foreigner line. On the other hand, LMW team uses honorifics with each other (except Hyuck only does so when addressing them directly). I was reading over it and realized this might've confused some people so yes I am aware of this and yes it has a purpose HHHHHH.  
> 2\. So at this point in the story we're starting to hear a bit about Jeno's work and the type of gangs he deals with. Although, as I mentioned, it is not a major point in the story, it is still part of his life so this segment will feature just a bit of that. In saying so, I'd like to point out (to my fellow weebs, especially) that the inspiration for gangs and their role in this world is inspired by the anime Durarara, in which gangs and the "underground" are a regular feature of society. This is sort of the same as that!  
> Not sure if this AN clarifies anything but lmao just in case!!
> 
> We're three-quarters of the way to the end so I hope to finish this in another 2-3 chapters max.  
> As always, thank you so much for reading!

From the moment Renjun opened his eyes, he knew it was going to be a bad day. His premonition only actualizes when he opens his phone to see a text from his landlord - a simple, but telling sentence.

**_I will be coming today for a chat. Around noon._ **

Renjun sighs, tension building between his brows. Without bothering to reply, he flicks through the next few messages which are just Chenle and Mark arguing in the middle of the night about something or the other – Renjun doesn’t read through. The final text, sent an hour ago, is from Jeno telling him he won’t be able to make it today; that something had come up and he’ll probably have to work through lunch, _sad face sad face_.

Renjun thinks it’s probably for the better, too, and texts him back; _work hard~_ \- before switching off his phone and getting out of bed.

-

“When did this happen?”

“Umm, a couple days ago –“

“Why didn’t you tell me then?”

Lucas shrugs, hands deep inside his pockets, “I don’t know, man, you seemed like you were doing good – didn’t wanna bring your mood down. We were pretty sure we could’ve handled it ourselves.”

Yuta nods beside him. Jeno leans back against the pillar, rubs his hands over his face and stifles a groan. It’s situations like this that remind him of the true nature of this job, what they did and w _ho_ they dealt with.

What happened is not something they haven’t dealt with before. A couple months ago, they’d received an order for thirteen motor bikes to be revamped with the new chargers that boost bike power. His team had been working on the model for a year, but it still wasn’t quite ready, which Il-sung and his gang, the _Blue Knights_ , refused to understand.

The _Blue Knights_ are a gang up north notorious for causing chaos around the most dangerous and influential people in the country, as well as in the streets. The leader, Il-sung, is famous for being hard-headed and cold-blooded, and Jeno knew better than to deny him of his wishes. They all did.

Now, true to Jeno’s warnings, three of the modified bikes burst into flames during charge-up, immediately killing the riders and setting fire to their surroundings. Not unexpectedly, Il-sung’s rage directed straight towards Jeno and his team, promising vengeance for his fallen members.

Xiaojun chews his lip and looks down, “sorry, it’s my fault. I was responsible for the check-ups –“

“And you said they weren’t ready! It’s not like we didn’t warn him,” Yangyang cuts in angrily, “it’s not your fault, or any of our fault he refused to listen.”

“You should tell him that when he comes to kill us,” Donghyuck says wryly, “cuz, you know, he’s a _great_ listener.”

Kun pulls Yangyang back from pouncing at Donghyuck, adding, “look, negotiating with him was never an option, we’ll have to pull some strings, make a few calls, and see if we can stop Il-sung before he gets here –“

“ – like, rat him out to the police?” Sicheng asks from beside him. Kun looks to Jeno for affirmation.

“Something like that – maybe,” Jeno answers, his head crowding with thoughts. He knows some people within the police force that owe his father a few favours. He could always cash those in – maybe. There was also the option of backing down, compensating Il-sung for as much as possible. They’d be humbling themselves, but it would be the easiest way out and with the less people involved, the better.

Jeno rubs his hands over his face again and sighs heavily. His father was better at dealing with people like Il-sung. Being stronger and much more intimidating, he’d always handled the more difficult customers before news even reached the rest of the team’s ears. He’d sheltered them all in more ways than one, and right now, Jeno more than ever wishes he were instead.

“Jeno,” Jaehyun calls softly as he steps up to his side, “what’re you thinking?”

“Nothing – don’t worry,” he gives them a small smile, the best reassurance he can offer, “I’ll handle this, it’ll be okay.”

“Okay, well, what can we do?” Doyoung asks, voice urging Jeno to explain, to vocalise his thoughts. To see help.

As always, Jeno shakes his head and tells them he’s got it from here.

“You guys – don’t worry about it anymore. I’ll take it from here.”

His father would’ve done the same.

Taeyong frowns harshly, “Jeno – “

“Seriously, don’t worry about it anymore. You guys have other work to finish anyways, so don’t stress over Il-sung. I’ll.. handle him.”

Without waiting for a response, Jeno turns around on his heels, up the stairs and into the main office, shutting the door with a resounding thud.

-

Renjun takes a step back against the front door, hands on his hips and smile on his lips. He nods to himself – _it looks good_.

It took him some time to get everything back into place – especially after he decided to reorient the shelves – but his little store had never looked better. The new design made it more inviting, more suited to its creative genre, and he was pretty proud of himself for the way it turned out. He was grateful to Chenle and Jeno too, as well as the rest of his friends.

With his landlord on the way, Renjun is determined to see his efforts realised. Already, since he opened in the morning, new faces he’d typically never imagine to see in his store – purely judging by their appearance – had already began wondering in with wide eyes and kind remarks. _Cute, so cool,_ and _beautiful_ were just some of the words Renjun caught onto as he was practically trying not to burst behind the counter. They didn’t buy anything, only took some photos and left with a polite smile, but hey, it was a start and a promising one at that.

He only hopes his landlord can see the promise in this place too.

“What the hell happened here,” are the first words Renjun hears fall from Mr. Choi’s mouth as he walks in through the front door. A rather grizzly and senile looking man, despite boasting an age in his 40s. He didn’t used to look like this, just at the start of the year, and Renjun thinks the man’s current demeanour is partly his fault.

With his familiar black clipboard of death (aka: eviction notices, rent notices) tucked under his arm, he gapes at the walls, taking slow steps towards Renjun.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?”

Mr. Choi twists his lips, making a noise that tells Renjun, _we’ll see how it holds up_. For now, Renjun takes it.

Mr. Choi cuts straight to business, “so I’m guessing you’re going to tell me you don’t have my money yet, but you will, _soon_.”

Renjun bites his lip, looking sheepish and apologetic.

“Renjun –“

“I’m sorry, Mr. Choi! I promise this is the last time! I just –“ he gentles his voice, “I need some more time… this is all I have… please.”

The elder man sighs and rubs his forehead, “Listen, I have buyers ready who are willing to pay double what you _should_ be paying,” he looks around at the walls again, waving with his finger, “ready to strip all of this and turn it into a boutique or salon, or coffee stop – _whatever_ – you’re lucky I let you carry this on for long enough, Huang Renjun. _Very lucky_.”

Renjun shrinks, his teeth digging deeper into his lip, “please…”

Mr. Choi flips through some papers, sighs heavily, and shakes his head, “last chance, and I mean it.” he says sternly, and that’s all Renjun needs to hear.

“Yes,” he nods, furiously, and grinning like a madman, “thank you! I really, really believe this place will take off!”

Mr. Choi reflects his doubts with a laugh, “listen, you’re a good kid, and I don’t want to throw you out on the streets, but you need to start looking elsewhere,” when Renjun’s face falls, he adds, “just in case.”

Renjun nods, because he gets it. He really does.

Even back when Renjun first found this place, Mr. Choi was on the brink of selling the slot, after the previous owner had moved out due to dwindling business and in search of better opportunities. But Renjun had fallen in love with the romanticised idea of selling art and imagination, and practically begged Mr. Choi to let him lease it, promising big things.

So really, Mr. Choi isn’t being unfair in any way – he’d always known this would be the outcome, but gave Renjun many, _many_ chances anyway. If anyone is to blame, it’s Renjun for holding back the money Mr. Choi deserves.

“I’m sorry…”

Mr. Choi sighs again – he does that a lot around Renjun. He says, a little more kindly, “ah, it’s not your fault. This was a dying business before you got here.”

He writes him up another rent notice after calculating the new total due, circling the deadline date in red, then hands it over. He taps the date twice with the end of his pen, sharply arching his brow at Renjun before turning away, out of the store.

_Two months from now._

-

At around midnight, Jeno gets a phone call.

He’s just about to turn in for the night, and by that, he means toss and turn in bed as the day’s events plague his mind, praying for sleep to come and take it all away, momentarily. But he can’t stop thinking about Il-sung, and protecting his team while maintaining the reputation of this business his father gave his life building. He can’t stop feeling at fault for letting this happen; should’ve been more thorough, stronger in denying the deal, shouldn’t have let himself be distracted.

It’s not the first time such a threat was posed to them, after all, _Lee’s_ deals with plentiful of dangerous customers. But Jeno’s dad was always around then to make sure everything was resolved quickly and efficiently, if on the rare occasion, issues did occur with clients. He was always able to meet them with a smile, encouraging them to _carry_ on as they were, and promised all would be well soon. As much as Jeno tried to tell that to his friends, when they sat down for dinner at the end of the day, and asked his weary self if he was okay, Jeno wanted to tell them they were, and that they will continue to be – but he wasn’t so sure of himself.

His friends tried to reach out – Johnny charged into his office twice during the day, trying to get Jeno to work things out with them, and when he’s shooed away, shutting the door behind him, Doyoung and Kun sent disapproving scowls at Jeno through the window overlooking them. Taeyong just sort of looked at him with pity.

He lays down on his bed, or more so falls onto it, and picks up his phone to check the caller id.

It’s Renjun. Immediately, his feelings of social withdrawal disappears as excitement hurriedly takes its place.

_“Hello?”_

Renjun’s sweet, small voice asks as Jeno brings his phone to his ear. The tension built up in at the back of his necks melts away.

“Ren..” Jeno says, sounding a little too breathless for his own liking. He can feel his cheeks go red, and can imagine Renjun smiling brightly.

Renjun gave a chortle, then cleared his throat. In almost a whisper, he says, _“am I disturbing you?”_

“No – no, you could never disturb me,” he replies, then deciding he was being too cheesy, “this is like my, uh, free time anyways.”

Renjun breathes a short giggle out, _“right…”_

A short stretch of silence passes, but it’s not uncomfortable. Jeno can hear Renjun breathing softly against the receiver, and imagines him in the dark of his room, buried under the covers. He wants to ask Renjun why he called, tease him a little by asking if Renjun missed him. Uncharacteristically, Renjun beats him to it.

 _“Did you miss me?_ He asks playfully, “ _you sounded so relieved when you answered.”_

Jeno wants to say he’s correct, but he still has a little bit of pride left, “you’re the one who called me!”

 _“I was doing you a favour!”_ Then a moment later, when Renjun’s done giggling at Jeno’s grumbles of defence, he adds, _“I did… though… I missed you…”_

At that, Jeno’s insides turn to mush, and his mouth filter (or, pride) switches off “me too… today especially… I really wanted to see you.”

It was entirely honest too. Towards the evening, when Jeno had just finished with a series of phone calls with some of his dad’s friends in the police force, and then looked over at the stack of unprocessed and unapproved orders he had yet to get through aside from everything going on, all he wanted was to run away and see Renjun.

All he wanted, was to get on his bike and speed away from here and all the burdens pushing down on him. The familiar excitement he usually feels when going to see Renjun would thrum through him. He’d stop by the little corner store before, and pick up starbursts and _sour cream and chives_ chips that Renjun likes so much. They’d sit and snack with their backs against the wall of stars, as they do when Chenle isn’t around or is busy with his homework at the counter, and for a moment, Jeno’s life would be simple.

Renjun draws a sharp breath as if preparing to say something, but whatever it is, Jeno thinks it can wait a little longer. Fifteen minutes, tops.

“Can I come see you?” Before Renjun can answer, Jeno’s senses snap back into place, “if you’re not, like, super tired or anything,” it’s past midnight after all, and Renjun opens the shop early.

 _“No –“_ Renjun replies almost instantly, _“ – I mean, yeah, you can come, I’m not busy…”_

No time to reconsider, it takes Jeno a second to shoot out of bed, tossing his phone to somewhere on his bed as he fumbles through his closet for his jeans and a jacket. Pocketing his keys, Jeno realises Renjun’s still on call and possibly (definitely) heard him stumble around trying to shove his legs into his pants as fast as possible.

“Umm,” Jeno starts, blushing when he hears Renjun giggle at the nervousness in his voice, “I’ll be there soon.”

_“Okaaay, be safe.”_

On his way out, Jeno stops by the kitchen to pack some leftovers for Renjun. Taeyong had cooked fried noodles that night which were pretty tasty (as always) and knowing Renjun, the Chinese male had probably skipped dinner out of laziness or eaten something like biscuits.

As quietly as possible, Jeno slips out of the main house, choosing to wheel his motorbike outside before starting on his way in case the roar of the engine wakes anyone up – namely Yuta, who has an especially sensitive sense of hearing, and who Jeno would have no explanation for why he’s going out in the middle of the night with Taeyong’s Tupperware.

When Jeno tries to check the time on his phone (12:52am), there are a couple messages waiting for him in the _Save Jisung 101_ group chat:

**Jaeminah: _where u going this late at night >_>_**

**Hyuck: _obvs to see his bf_**

**Jaeminah: _sneaking out… this late at night… >_>_**

**Hyuck: _obvs to do whore things >_>_**

**Jaeminah: _obvs >_>_**

**Sungie: _fighting, hyung!!_**

**_Die._ **

It takes Renjun a couple minutes to come downstairs and open the door after Jeno texts him that he’s arrived. All bundled up in his robe, Renjun greets him with a grin.

“You actually came.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t joke about this,” Jeno says coolly, stepping inside quick before the chilly night air rushes in.

“So desperate,” Renjun teases.

Jeno whips around and grabs Renjun by the waist, tickling his sides in vengeance. He slowly turns them around, backing Renjun up against the counter, Jeno loops his arms around the smaller male in a tight hug.

He hums, nuzzling against Renjun’s neck, taking in his much-needed warmth.

“I missed you…” Jeno says with a heavy exhale.

Renjun chuckles softly, but hugs Jeno back just as tight, hooking his chin on Jeno’s shoulder.

It feels silly, that Jeno’s missed the other so much when it’s only been a day. Although for Jeno it might’ve felt like the longest day in his life, this dependency on Renjun’s presence scares him nonetheless.

Suddenly he feels antsy, heart clenching, grip loosening around Renjun’s middle as the thought surfaces to mind, _does Renjun need me too, as much as I need him?_

Lucky for him, Renjun gives him an answer, sort of.

“Hey,” Renjun whines when Jeno starts to pull away, “where you going?”

He pulls Jeno back by his jacket and wraps himself in Jeno’s arms again.

“You’re all nice and cool from outside,” Renjun says as he runs his hands up and down the leather of Jeno’s jacket, “feel’s so… nice,,,”

So Jeno keeps hugging Renjun, rubbing the tip of his nose against the warm skin of Renjun neck. He takes a deep breath in and out, lightly swaying their bodies from one feet to the other. He can feel Renjun smile against his shoulder.

“What’re you doing?”

Jeno simply hums and carries on.

Feeling brave and experimental, he puckers his lips just so they brush against Renjun’s skin. He waits to see if Renjun tries to pull away, but instead Renjun arches his neck just a little, and Jeno takes it as a go-ahead to plant a small kiss at the base of his neck.

A shiver runs up Renjun’s spine and has him pulling away. Not unpleasantly, but he starts to feel too much. His blood rushes fast in his veins.

“Sorry.” Jeno mumbles, but Renjun shakes his head and smiles. He crowds against Jeno again, arms flat against his chest this time. He pecks the space between Jeno’s collarbones, above his shirt.

“How was your day?”

Jeno brings Renjun closer to his chest and resumes position at the base of Renjun’s neck, “could’ve gone better.”

“Yeah?” Renjun keens to the way Jeno’s lips press against his skin, “do you wanna talk about it?”

Jeno shakes his head, burying his face into Renjun’s neck, he sighs. His breath warm against Renjun’s skin, Renjun squirms back.

“Just work stuff, you don’t need to worry about it.”

Renjun presses his lips together and drops the subject, letting Jeno go back to swaying their bodies.

Jeno never talks about work in front of him, other than the casual anecdotes of his friends, or a particularly interesting client – which even then, the details are minimal. Renjun never pries either, for more than what Jeno shares, for both Jeno’s privacy and fear of what he’ll discover.

He never tells Jeno this, but Renjun’s heard quite enough about the _Lee’s_ from some of Ten’s regulars, when he goes over to watch TV and read magazines in his waiting room but really he’s listening in on their conversations. It’s not exactly his most moral moments, but he can’t help it when all his senses have grown attuned to anything Jeno related.

_“I saw him on this street the other day.”_

_“No way – is he as handsome as they say?”_

_“I couldn’t tell, he had a mask and cap on but our eyes met briefly and –“_

_“AAAHHH –“_

_“Chills, I’m telling you, his stare is devilishly gorgeous!”_

_“Right right… but you heard about the big explosion on x bridge right?”_

_“Uh-huh?”_

_“Apparently it was caused by some of his bikes, engine overheated or something, but see, what’s worse is that the guys who died were one of Il-sung’s men.”_

_“NO..”_

_“Yeah, he won’t let this go…”_

_“You don’t think he’ll come all the way down here to see Jeno, do you? Do you think Il-sung will kill him? He’s done it before!”_

_“Let’s hope not… not when I haven’t seen Jeno’s handsome face for myself.”_

The conversation from two days ago sits heavy in Renjun’s stomach. He doesn’t know to what extent any of it is true, and frankly, Renjun doesn’t understand anything about the nation’s infamous gangs and turfs, but all in all, he hopes Jeno will be safe.

Jeno pulls back a little to stare at Renjun, and the latter takes the moment to inspect Jeno’s face. He looks tired, eyes heavy and glassed over, and yet also, his expression is unreadable.

“Renjun?” Jeno whispers, leaning in close.

“Hmm?”

“Have I ever told you I like you, a lot?”

Renjun smiles and looks down at the floor. Playfully, he lightly steps on Jeno’s toes with his slippers, “not in those exact words.”

“Well I do, very very much.”

Renjun doesn’t answer back, continuing his attention to the floor, but he can’t help but smile harder at the words Jeno says so fondly. His insides feel funny, like a thousand tiny butterflies are tickling him, or something. Whatever it is, Renjun can’t decide if he hates it or likes it (or hates how much he likes it).

“How about you?” Jeno starts again, nervously. He holds Renjun’s hands in his, “do you like me too, even a little?”

If Renjun’s being honest, he began liking Jeno months ago - probably ever since they first met, on a purely physical level. In spite of all he’s heard about the biker and his business, Renjun finds Jeno’s presence grounding. His rationality, kindness, and gentle words fit perfectly against the erratic flame of Renjun’s personality.

He’s not sure how deep his emotions for Jeno run, though, as it’s not something he thinks about often. Instead, he thinks about moments like this, when they’re so, so close, and Renjun couldn’t imagine being anywhere else – but he’d never admit that to Jeno.

He’s also not sure what would happen if their relationship were to change. How would it change? Would Renjun finally find out more about Jeno’s job? Would he even like what he finds? What if all the rumours are true, and Jeno _is_ some dangerous, murderous, unmerciful lord of the underbelly? Renjun would never be able to unlike Jeno, so would he be a criminal too just by association?

Renjun shakes his head, 1) because the thought of Jeno as dangerous, when the guy complains about Renjun killing bugs, is just laughable, and 2) because Renjun’s got enough, actual worries, he shouldn’t be entertaining ones that are, most likely, not true.

After forever, he finally looks up to meet Jeno’s eyes. They tremor ever so slightly, like Jeno’s nervous, or sad, or holding back from something. Renjun bites his lips, eyes flitting down Jeno’s features until they land on the swell of Jeno’s bottom lip, red and shiny from being licked and bitten.

One thing he does know for a fact, however, is that if Jeno were to kiss him right now, he would probably – definitely – kiss him back.

Except nothing happens because Renjun pushes his elbows back and the nudge against the plastic bag Jeno placed on the counter. An opportunity for a distraction.

“Oh, what’d you get me?”

Renjun tries to ignore the way Jeno’s face falls when Renjun turns around to inspect the container.

“Just some dinner,” Jeno clears his throat, “our Taeyong-hyung is really good at cooking.”

Renjun takes a whiff of the noodles and nods, “I can second that.”

Grabbing Jeno’s hand, Renjun leads him upstairs.

It isn't the first time Jeno’s been in Renjun’s apartment. As expected from the area, the apartment is sleek and modern. Being without a living room, it’s smaller than most of the other apartments on the block, but fair for the single Chinese male whose tiny frame requires very little space anyway. It’s modestly furnished with only the essentials that the apartment came with; bed, closet, dresser, and a couch.

Renjun warms up the noodles on the stove while Jeno frees himself from his jacket and gets comfortable on the bed. Pulling up his phone, he scrolls through the new messages from Jaemin and Donghyuck in the group chat (mostly mocking him). A short while later, Renjun joins him with his plate, cosying up to Jeno’s side so they can fit together on the bed.

“This is so good,” Renjun says in between bites, “I don’t know if I’m just hungry, but fried noodles never tasted so good.”

Jeno laughs, resting his head on Renjun’s shoulder, “yeah, Taeyong-hyung should be a chef instead, honestly.”

Renjun brings some to Jeno’s lips, to which Jeno smiles and declines. He closes his eyes and listens as Renjun opens up about his day, about his meeting with his landlord, and how he fears this might really be his last chance.

“I don’t know what I’m gonna do,” Renjun whines through a mouthful of food, “right now I’m literally living from one day to the next, making enough just to tie me over until tomorrow. Forget dream art school, forget having a career, I think I’ll just die.”

Jeno tuts, brows knitting together, “don’t say stuff like that.”

“I’m so tired, and I feel like absolute shit, like a failing, hopeless piece of – “

Jeno clamps a hand over Renjun’s mouth before he can continue, giving him a stern stare. When Renjun deflates, appearing to be done with berating himself, Jeno removes his hand.

“Seriously, Ren, don’t say stuff like that,” he takes the plate out of Renjun’s hand and sets it aside, sitting up and facing Renjun, “listen – I already know you’re gonna say no –“

“ – good,” Renjun cuts in, sensing where the conversation was headed, “so don’t even bother.”

“ – but,” Jeno takes Renjun’s hands and places them on his lap, “I could help you buy out this place –“

“ – no, absolutely not –“

“Ren –“

“Don’t even think about it, it’s out of the question. Let’s talk about something else –“

“Renjun, I’m being serious –“

“And so am I, I won’t let you do that for me. Especially not when this place is doomed to fail anyways it seems, and I’d feel even more like a failure if I couldn’t manage to pay you back…”

Jeno sighs, pressing his lips together, calculating his next words. He says quietly, “you wouldn’t have to…”

“Oh, Ohoho – definitely no.”

Jeno hangs his head in defeat, knowing Renjun can be very stubborn and relentless, so there’s no point arguing right now. He’ll definitely bring it up another time, though – he truly wanted Renjun to be happy and secure in every way.

“Look,” Renjun starts with an exhale, “I don’t have a lot to offer, don’t have a lot of skills besides my art, but I still want to – to do things by myself, achieve things on my own. I still have my pride.”

Renjun meets Jeno with eyes full of conviction. They’re glazed over, and shining in the dim, flickering light of the room. A storm of emotions flashing in them that Jeno, himself, recognizes: determination, faith, and yet, fear.

“Okay,” Jeno says quietly. He pulls Renjun into his lap so the smaller male is seated facing the side. Renjun leans against Jeno’s chest and releases a shuddering breath.

“Okay,” Jeno says, pressing a soft kiss on Renjun’s hair, then pushes his fringe back to kiss his crown.

Jeno’s probably getting ahead of himself, but he can’t seem to stop himself from cradling Renjun in his arms and showering him with affection. It’s like his body is acting out of instinct, or desire – he isn’t sure – but if Renjun continues to let him, Jeno could go on all night, or forever.

Renjun only encourages Jeno to get bolder, keening into Jeno’s touches and turning his head so the kisses will land on his brows, eyes, nose and cheek. Then finally, in a moments breath, Renjun cups Jeno’s face and leans up, kissing his mouth.

Jeno’s mind wipes out. Clean slate. He flounders right there for a second, hands flailing, digesting what was happening, before finally kissing back.

Renjun hums, satisfied, against Jeno’s lips.

After what feels like years, Renjun pulls away and rolls his eyes at Jeno’s dazed face. He grins and says, “gosh, you were taking forever to kiss me! You piss me off, Lee Jeno, always teasing!”

Jeno opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. He tries again, only to croak, “I think you broke me.”

“Oh my God, please don’t make me regret kissing you.”

With a laugh, Jeno pulls Renjun back in, whispering that he won’t before kissing him again.

All of Jeno’s nerves spark alight as he kisses Renjun slowly, caressing his side. Renjun squirms in Jeno’s lap until he’s facing him, cupping his cheeks as he eagerly deepens the kiss.

Bringing his palms flat against Jeno’s chest, Renjun pushes him down against the bed, crawling on top of Jeno and straddling him.

“Wait, wait,” Jeno breaks away, head rolling back. He closes his eyes and takes a moment to breathe.

Renjun sits on top of Jeno’s hips and looks at him, worried, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Jeno says with a heavy breath, “this is just like, my dream becoming a reality.”

“Oh my God,” Renjun rolls his eyes and leans down again to hungrily kiss Jeno’s lips.

Jeno responds by gripping Renjun’s waist and bringing his knees up so Renjun’s pushed closer towards him. When Jeno presses their bodies closer and licks into Renjun’s mouth, Renjun moans a little, sending Jeno’s senses haywire.

“Wait, wait wait.”

“What now?”

Renjun sits up, looking slightly miffed. His cheeks are flushed with a gorgeous red and his lips the same, ever so tender. With Renjun looking like that, Jeno’s mad at himself too for interrupting, but he needs to know -

“So, does this mean you like me?”

Renjun has half a heart to roll his eyes again. His body feels uncomfortably hot and his brain is buzzing with nothing but thoughts of kissing Jeno. Talk of feelings can wait until when his mind isn’t mush.

But one look at Jeno, who’s leaning up on his elbows now, eyes expectant and filled with hope, tells Renjun he needs to do this. Now.

“I do, God, you’re such a _nerd_.”

It’s all Renjun can offer for now, even though the confessions brings to mind how much he has yet to find out about Jeno, but he thinks they can be saved for another time.

Thankfully, Jeno seems pleased with just that, and responds with the brightest smile Renjun’s seen on his face. His heart does that thing where it skips a beat every time Jeno smiles, and Renjun’s insides feel warm knowing Jeno’s the reason behind it.

Jeno wraps an arm around Renjun’s waist and sits up so Renjun’s back in his lap. He kisses Renjun sweet on the lips once more, then places another kiss between his brows.

“Bad timing to be saying this but,” Jeno sighs, “I should go. I have a lot to do tomorrow and you must be tired.”

Renjun checks the time before answering, his phone screen flashing _3:42am_. He groans.

“Whyyy,” he whines, to which Jeno responds with another kiss.

“I’m sorry, I wanna stay and keep doing this with you but –“

Renjun pouts harder and makes Jeno kiss him again by pulling him in by his collar. He presses kiss upon kiss on Jeno’s bottom lip, trailing more down his chin, jaw and neck, blatantly ignoring Jeno.

“Ren..”

He keeps at it, sloppily kissing Jeno’s neck like the world is ending and it's now or never. Experimentally, and to keep teasing Jeno, Renjun gently nips on the soft skin near the base of Jeno’s jaw and –

“Okay,” Jeno pushes Renjun back, “that’s enough.”

Renjun giggles while Jeno clears his throat, fighting back the burning in his cheeks and, well, everywhere else.

“Sensitive?” Renjun asks, not-so-innocently.

Jeno jerks forward to tickle Renjun’s stomach to which the latter flinches away from.

“Yes,” he admits, combing his matted hair back with his fingers.

Renjun wants to kiss him again.

“Keep going like that and you don’t know I’d do.”

“Oooh,” Renjun teases, “do enlighten.”

Jeno shakes his head with a chuckle as he moves to stand up. Renjun pulls back his arms and gives him another kiss to the cheek.

“Maybe next time I’ll just show you,” Jeno breathes against Renjun’s lips, giving him another peck before detaching himself completely.

Renjun’s skin tingles with excitement, and a part of him wishes Jeno would just stay the night, but the smidge of rationality left in him at the moment knows he can’t.

When they’re at the door, and Jeno’s pulling his helmet over his head, Renjun wraps his arms around him and looks up. Jeno meets him halfway with a tender kiss.

“I think I’ll have to pinch myself a couple times just to make sure tonight wasn’t a dream.”

Renjun doesn’t hold back from rolling his eyes, “okay, get out now, loser.”

As Jeno mounts his bike, Renjun stands and watches by the door. It’s open just enough for him to shout his goodbye, just enough for him to ask, “ _tomorrow?”_ and clearly see Jeno smile and nod. The wind rushes in, and it’s either just the chill of Summer night’s breeze, or something more profound that makes Renjun feel oddly nostalgic. As if everything’s about to change and he's already longing for yesterday.

He shakes the feeling off and waves Jeno goodbye into the dead of the night.

-

After crashing on top of his bed last night, Jeno wakes up the next morning to Jaemin’s face hovering over him.

“Uggghhhhh,” he groans at the shitty smile Jaemin sports, covering his face with a pillow, “go away.”

“How can you be so mean?”

The bed shifts under their weight as Jaemin crawls over to lie flat on top of Jeno and squish him under his weight. Jeno peeks out from under the pillow and glares at him. Jaemin, of course, doesn’t falter.

“You gonna tell me what happened last night?” He says teasingly, walking two fingers along Jeno’s arm. His eyebrows dance in that shitty way it does whenever he's being extra annoying.

“Please get off me –“

“Not until you answer my question –“

The door slams open to announce Donghyuck’s intrusion, “JENO GET – hey! I thought we were gonna ask him together?”

Jaemin’s attention turns to arguing with Donghyuck while Jeno reaches out to his phone for the time (and any texts from Renjun).

 _Shit_.

1) There’s nothing from Renjun, which makes sense seeing as how they both stayed up until so late, and the latter was most likely still asleep, and 2) it’s almost midday, and Jeno’s meant to be preparing for a lunch meeting with the Senior Inspector of Police. Amidst everything _Renjun_ , it had completely slipped his mind.

_Shit._

He sends a quick text to Renjun, apologizing profusely because he won’t be able to see him today after all ( _shit shit shit_ ), and then another one to the Inspector’s private cell, confirming their meeting.

Shooting out of bed, Jeno rushes to the en-suite.

“Hey!” Donghyuck calls after him, “we aren’t done with you!”

“Not now guys,” Jeno manages to mumble through toothbrush as he digs through closet, diving for his phone when it buzzes.

**Insp. M: _Of course. 1pm sharp?_**

The time on Jeno’s phone reads 11:58am. He curses.

_**Of course.** _

“Where are you going?” Jaemin asks, slowly tailing Jeno around the room,

“I – uhh – I have a lunch meeting with Inspector Moon.”

Donghyuck bounds onto the bed and shrieks, “THE HEAD INSPECTOR?”

“Jeno, wait, since when?”

“Yesterday –“

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

Jeno looks up from lacing his shoes to meet Jaemin’s gaze, hurt and anger swirling in his eyes. Jeno bites his lip, guilt gripping him and holding him in place.

“Sorry, I… forgot to tell you guys…”

Donghyuck studies Jaemin’s unwavering face, gently pushing him aside to rest a hand on Jeno’s shoulder, “that’s fine, it happens.”

Yeah, Jeno makes it happen a lot.

“Do you want any of us to go with you? Maybe you should talk to Yuta and Lucas, since they were directly involved in the dealing? Xiaojun too -”

Jeno shakes his head, getting to his feet, “no no, I already passed along all the information they told me and anything else the Inspector could possibly need, I’ve already got, so…”

“Okay, well, you should tell the hyungs before you go –“

“No, don’t tell them anything,” then, meeting Jaemin’s eyes again, he adds, “nah actually Donghyuck, tell them, but after I leave.”

Donghyuck nods, clamping his mouth shut. Then, muttering a quick _thanks,_ Jeno leaves the room.

-

Renjun checks Jeno’s message from an hour ago again, then exits out to scroll through Instagram, and then checks the chat again. He’s done this four times already since he woke up half an hour ago (as expected, he slept through all four of his alarms), and Jeno still hasn’t read his message.

_**Oki! That’s understandable! Work hard!!** _

_**Don’t miss me too much :P** _

He’s definitely being a paranoid and obsessed – well, what is he to Jeno now anyways? His boyfriend? Whatever it is, he needs to stop. But despite the logical part of his brain reminding him that Jeno has a tough, demanding job, Renjun can’t help feeling a little sour. They _just_ got together, or whatever, and Renjun needs clarity on what’s going to happen next.

“Your boyfriend is literally the hottest boy in town, I understand the anxiety, trust me. What if he dips now that he’s got a taste of them lips? I mean, it’s supposedly in his character.”

Renjun groans, “thanks, Ten, love having you around.”

He boxes up the last of the crayons and slides it across the counter for Mark to seal up, then checks it off on the list. Pencils next.

"You should've slept with him when you had the chance," Ten shakes his head, "atleast, if he dips, you would've gotten something out of it."

Renjun gives him a long, unimpressed stare and says nothing else.

The trio were supposed to eat out for lunch today, according to a text from Ten that Renjun read but forgot about completely, so when Ten and Mark showed up and found Renjun sitting on the ground amidst boxes of stationary, they were thoroughly confused. It’s not Renjun’s fault he slept through half the day and now has to rush through an order that’s due by the evening (it’s the only consistent, monthly supply order he gets, from a preschool close by that’s keen on supporting small businesses, so he can’t screw it up.)

So now Ten and Mark are stuck helping Renjun while listening to his newfound romance and feeding him take-out pasta.

“You’re just stressing out for no reason,” Mark says with a shake of his head as he sorts play-doh by colour, “Jeno’s crazy about you, it’s kind of hard to watch really, and from what I’ve seen I think he’s genuinely nice. I don’t think anything’s going to change between you guys either, if you’re worried about that –“

Renjun had been, yes.

“ – except for maybe like, the couple stuff I guess, but let's be real you two have been _dating_ before y’all were were actually dating.”

At that, Renjun scrunches his nose, “thanks, I guess…”

“You’re welcome, don’t listen to Ten, what does he know..”

“Oh shut up, I’m looking out for Ren, can’t give him false hope if the guy’s actually a player! The world is cruel and I want Renjun to be smart!“

“You’ve never even met Jeno!” Mark defends.

“Because I have a busy job!” Ten crosses his arms and turns to Renjun, “next time he comes, let me know so I can sniff him out! I’ll drop everything, even my favourite client which is this guy named Hendery, by the way,” he clasps his hands together, “I’m fairly confident he’s a prince!”

Renjun starts to tune out as the conversation moves on to the stories of Ten’s socialite clients, which would normally be his greatest form of entertainment, but his mind is filled to the brim with thoughts of Jeno.

Absentmindedly, Renjun boxes up packets of coloured tissue paper and wonders if he’ll ever meet Jeno’s family – the one he surrounds himself with now – and if they’ll accept him. He wonders if he, himself, will like them, but quickly dismissed that thought because if they’re anything like Jeno, of course he will.

Renjun wonders if he’ll ever get to see Jeno in his work element, and if he’ll like what he sees. If it’s anything close to some of the darker rumours surrounding the mechanic, Renjun’s afraid it could end it all, because despite any conflicting feelings Renjun’s values will always be paramount.

He tries to block them out, the rumours he hears about the motor business being related to the underbelly, making and distributing lethal weaponry, and of the team being responsible for the numerous assassinations and bombings that take place within the country by bribing their clients with goods – but rumours have to start from somewhere, right?

Renjun snaps back to reality when Ten leans over to thread through his hair.

“You’re roots are starting to show,” he comments with a frown, “want me to redo them?”

Renjun looks at his reflection on his unlit phone screen. Most of his hair is still bright and golden, though. He combs his fingers through; the strands feel dry against his skin.

He gives Ten a twisted smile and shakes his head.

-

Jeno’s about to lose his mind.

It’s been days – four days exactly – since he last saw Renjun, days since they first kissed, and by now Jeno’s pretty sure the universe is laughing at him.

_Oh here, you finally have the boy of your dreams – oh wait, nope, gotta keep you two apart. Sorry, not sorry._

Okay, maybe he’s being a bit overdramatic, and groaning at his monitor screen and snapping a pen in half was uncalled for, but Jeno’s just about had it.

The meeting with Inspector Moon went smoothly – thank goodness – and the officer agreed to help intervene with Il-sung’s arrival at the city. According to the inspector, Il-sung has already been causing enough trouble up north, and it was about time the police shut down the gang once and for all.

This came as a surprise to Jeno, because the police don’t usually seek to interfere with the gangs and vice-versa, as long as the two organizations stayed within their boundaries and, well, didn’t get caught.

Whatever the _Blue Knights_ did must be serious, and Jeno can’t wait to untangle themselves from this mess.

Inspector Moon took in the records Jeno presented, including all their past deals with Il-sung as well as the latest ones of controversy, and said he’d handle Il-sung himself. Now Jeno‘s remaining task is to prove that his team aren’t liable for the damages caused.

“How do I,” Jeno muses aloud, “professionally explain, with proof, that Il-sung is a stubborn pig who wouldn’t listen to us.”

Yuta sets his power drill aside and replies, “that sounds good enough to me.”

Kun walks over to Jeno’s side, pushing up his safety goggles to peer at the documents in Jeno’s hand. They’re the primary records of the state of the boosters they sold to Il-sung, the words _inconsistent, unstable,_ and _incomplete_ written under all the check-ups in Xiaojun’s familiar handwriting.

“You should ask Xiaojun, he’ll probably be able to write up something more clear for you since he ran the tests for them,” Kun advises.

Jeno’s mouth twists, “yeah, I’ll see.” He probably should’ve handled the check-ups himself. That way he wouldn’t need to involve anyone else.

“What’s this for?” Johnny asks, wiping grease off on his pants, he snatches the paper out of Jeno’s hand. “For a lawyer?”

“Yeah, basically. It’ll help take our name outta the whole thing legally, but also to issue against him and prove that he has no right to threaten us…”

In saying that, Jeno starts wondering if they can use Il-sung’s threats to them against him, especially now that the police are after him anyways, it might help them in their case. With that, Jeno would also be able to get a restraining order that’ll grant them extra protection from the police, until the _Blue Knights_ are apprehended for good. Although Inspector Moon told him not to worry about Il-sung’s capture, Jeno can secure his friends’ safety faster this way.

He takes the papers back from Johnny and starts heading back to his office, “thanks guys, I think I got it.”

“So what’s gonna happen now?” Jaemin asks, noisily munching on chips.

“Can’t say for sure, but this should get us some extra security.” Jeno squints at the computer screen, pushing his glasses up. His eyes are strained from staring at the computer, but it can’t be helped until he’s written up the issue against Il-sung’s threats.

Jaemin nods and _ahh_ s in understanding as he digs through his chip packet for the salt stuck in the corners. He smacks his lips, “don’t forget we need to get new servers for our database too, so this sorta thing doesn’t happen again.”

Jeno’s fingers freeze above the keyboard. He turns to look at Jaemin inquisitively, while the latter looks awfully too lax for the gravity of his statements.

When Jaemin realizes Jeno’s confused, he explains, “well, how did he even find out about our unreleased boosters, the details of which are only in our secure only database?” He reaches over to poke Jeno hard on the head, “think, Jeno, think! I’m not saying the _Blue Knights_ did it, because they’re too stupid to be hackers, but someone did!”

Jeno gapes, completely bewildered that the idea, which makes so much sense laid out in front of him, never once occurred to him.

“Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“I thought you knew! You’re always saying, _I got this, I got this_ ,” Jaemin’s face twisting as he mocks Jeno, “you don’t really leave much room for anyone else’s ideas! Taeyong-hyung and Lucas were the ones who told me!”

Whether it’s intended or not, Jaemin says it more aggrieved than Jeno expected, and his words send Jeno’s feelings into a frenzy. He never meant to shut out his members, only wanted to take on the load so they wouldn’t have to. It appears though, in spite of Jeno’s efforts, that they’ve been stressing about it as well.

“Sorry,” Jeno starts, facing Jaemin, hands on his knees, “I should’ve realised sooner. I feel terrible knowing you guys were thinking about these things when you shouldn’t have to. It’s my fault for not realising the possibility of our system being hacked –“

“NO – _fucking hell_ , Jeno,” Jaemin curses, rubbing his hands over his face, “that’s not the point! The point is you should be letting us help you! We could’ve had this sorted by now and continuing on with the – the shit ton of orders that’re getting backed up now because you haven’t had the time to approve them!”

Jaemin gets to his feet and paces around the office, red building at the base of his neck, “I don’t get it, I really don’t. When did you stop sharing things with us? When did you start seeing yourself as – as above us that – that you can’t even think about seeking our advice and _actually_ taking it.”

“Jaemin… you know that’s not my intention…”

“Actually,” Jaemin scoffs, “I don’t know what you’re thinking anymore. You just kind of, toss us new orders and be done with it.”

“But that’s how we always do it –“

“No, that’s how your father used to do it, and we accepted it because he could. You are not him, and _that’s okay_ … when Boss Lee started getting sick, we were hurting too, and scared of what was going to happen next, but we were also prepared to work as a team to – to – take on his responsibilities. Then you went and just took it all upon yourself and left us all, like, _what the fuck?_ ”

Jeno’s head goes blank as Jaemin stares down at him, helpless and frustrated. His heart clenches at the sight of his best friend hurting, and he hates himself for being the cause, but also, because he knows Jaemin’s right. He knows his friends, his family, feel frustrated at times when Jeno holes himself away and shoulders the more challenging work. But he does that for them, so they can have someone to rely on… right?

“Listen,” Jaemin sighs, rubbing his nape, “you’re probably thinking you’re doing us good, but you’re really just pushing us away and leaving us out of your life. Heck, I had to find out from Jisung, who found out _accidentally_ , about you and Renjun! When did you stop talking to me about stuff…”

“Jaemin… I’m sorry…” And Jeno means it, fully. His heart breaking.

Jaemin makes a noise with his mouth, sceptical, “yeah, yeah…”

Their attention is caught by the sound of Jeno’s phone buzzing with a new message. From Renjun.

Jeno checks by pulling down his notification bar;

**_Hey Jeno! I know you’ve been really busy and don’t have time to talk to me much but… I miss you!! I hope you're doing okay! Remember to take breaks to rehydrate and eat something… I really miss you…_ **

Jaemin hums. Though he doesn’t peek at the contents of the message, he knows Jeno hasn’t been around to see Renjun lately.

“See, if we all worked together, you could’ve been seeing your boyfriend right now.”

Jeno frowns at the bite to his tone, scrunching his nose, “he’s not my boyfriend.” At least not officially.

“I beg to differ, but suit yourself.”

It’s silent for a while as Jaemin leans against the bookcase and Jeno awkwardly fiddles with his fingers, swinging on his chair slightly.

There are a lot of things darting around Jeno’s mind, particularly about what Jaemin said, and also about the report he needs to get back to writing. Meanwhile his heart is a storm raging. Conflicted, he can’t seem to get over the feeling of wanting, _needing_ , to shelter his friends and carry burdens himself, because that’s what he’s meant to do as the leader. Yet, the sorrow in Jaemin eyes, pent up frustration laced in his words, and the thousands of other times Jeno saw and dismissed the same look from the others, rips away at his heartstrings.

And Renjun – sweet, beautiful Renjun, who thinks Jeno doesn’t have time for him. Who Jeno doesn’t deserve.

“Hmf,” Jaemin peeks into chip packet before crushing it up, “gonna get more snacks, do you want anything?

Jeno shakes his head, and Jaemin leaves the office with a tight smile.

Jaemin stops in the middle of the warehouse and looks around at everyone else who are busy in trying to look, well, busy, “stop acting like you guys didn’t hear!”

Everything stops. Jisung flinches and drops the wrench in his hand, the clatter resounding against the pin-drop silence of the workshop.

Yangyang walks over to give Jaemin a hug and pats his back in silence.

“You worked hard,” Johnny says, light-heartedly, but also, honestly.

“Yeah, yeah, well – “ the words slip Jaemin’s mind, he shrugs, “whatever.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! We're getting closer and closer to the end!!  
> WARNING: THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER IS EXPLICIT SO READ WITH CAUTION. You can skip it if you'd like, however the scene is important in regards to the process/development of NoRen's relationship. So! Please read at your comfort!  
> Also, it's like 2am and I can't look at this anymore so this is very lightly reviewed! I'll check back in the morning but for now, I apologize.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!

Hopping out of the shower, Renjun finds his phone buzzing on his bed. He quickly pulls on a loose t-shirt and dives to retrieve it before the call drops.

“Jeno?”

 _“Hey,”_ Jeno’s voice comes smooth and clear over the line. Renjun can’t believe how much he missed it, _“am I disturbing you?”_

“Of course not…”

“Open the door for me then?”

Renjun twists his head around to the window, immediately crawling over his bed to shove it open just enough to poke his head out.

Under the moonlight, Jeno beams up at him with his phone pressed to his ear, “hurry, I’m cold.”

Renjun’s flying down the stairs in a flash, opening the side door entrance to his apartment and running out into the cold, barefoot and in nothing but his thin t-shirt. He leaps straight into Jeno’s arms.

Jeno chuckles against Renjun’s ear, wrapping his arms tight around Renjun’s frame, “I missed you too?”

“Oh shut up,” Renjun says, pulling himself closer against Jeno, “I’m just so used to you latching onto my hip that it’s weird when I don’t see you…”

Jeno laughs again and rubs his hands along Renjun’s back, “you’re gonna catch a cold, let’s go inside.”

Renjun nods but doesn’t show any sign of letting go, so Jeno tightens his grip around the older male, lifts him up a tad and awkwardly toddles inside.

“Your hair,” Jeno observes when Renjun finally let go, “you dyed it back.”

Renjun runs his fingers through his freshly died hair, soft and silky from the copious amounts of conditioner and keratin Ten used to revive it from its bleached state, “yeah, I missed it.”

Jeno pouts, “you don’t look like sunshine anymore.”

“Oh yeah?” Renjun pokes Jeno in the ribs, “what do I look like now then?”

There are no words, Jeno thinks, to describe how beautiful Renjun looks right now. Hair a midnight black, eyes sparkling like they hold the sky, and lips so devastatingly red. His skin is soft and smooth under the pad of Jeno’s thumb, and it glows as if something shining exists within him. Renjun is, iridescent.

“Like you’re going to be the death of me.”

Pulling Jeno in by the neck, Renjun kisses him slowly. Jeno takes a deep breath and pushes Renjun against the handrail of the staircase. He detaches from Renjun’s lips to kiss all over his cheeks and eyes, then press slow, wet kisses against his neck.

“Hey,” Renjun calls gently, feeling Jeno grow more desperate with every kiss, “you okay?”

Jeno doesn’t pull away from Renjun’s neck, murmuring an affirmative before pressing kiss upon kiss. He takes a deep breath and sighs, muttering between kisses, “you smell so good.”

Renjun hums in return, eyes fluttering to close as Jeno grazes his teeth along the skin where Renjun’s neck and shoulders meet.

“You sure you’re okay?” Renjun asks again, this time pushing Jeno to face him.

Under the dim light of the stairwell, Renjun notices tired creases on Jeno’s face, around his eyes. He frowns, cupping Jeno’s face, he strokes his cheek with his thumb.

Jeno turns his face to kiss Renjun’s palm. He hums, “just missed you a lot,” then leans in to capture Renjun’s lips again.

Torn between curiosity and desire, Renjun’s senses grow weak as he relaxes into the kiss, pressing his body as close to Jeno as he possibly can. He sighs as Jeno runs a hand down his back and another down his side, resting behind Renjun’s thigh.

Gripping Renjun’s thigh hard, Jeno hoists him up onto his hips as Renjun yelps, breaking the kiss.

“Jeno, what the –“

With a cheeky smile, Jeno connects their lips again whilst adjusting Renjun’s legs around his waist. Renjun’s body grows warmer and warmer under Jeno strong hold around his legs. It makes him glad Jeno’s holding him up, because Renjun’s legs have completely given way.

Somehow, they make it upstairs, falling onto Renjun’s bed together in a heap. Renjun laughs as Jeno hovers over him, leaning down to kiss Renjun’s forehead and bump their noses together. He kisses Renjun again, trailing his fingers up over Renjun’s thighs.

Catching on the hem of Renjun’s shirt, Jeno’s fingers briefly touch Renjun’s skin. And it’s like being scorched by a flame, the way Renjun hisses at the contact, his body flinching away from the touch.

Jeno’s mouth catches at the corner, his eyes glint with mischief. He sneaks his fingers under Renjun’s shirt and drums them against the smooth skin of Renjun’s tummy.

Renjun warns, “Jeno.”

That only seems to push Jeno further as he snakes his hand up Renjun’s tummy, yet presses short pecks on Renjun’s lips.

Other arm propped above Renjun’s head, Jeno’s hand roams over Renjun’s body freely, caressing and squeezing where he pleases as he kisses Renjun slowly.

Renjun tries to hold himself down, heart threatening to break out of his ribcage when Jeno’s hand reaches the curve of his spine, fingerings hovering just above the line of his sweats. It takes all of Renjun to not break right then, as Jeno keeps sliding his shirt up, up, up around his chest.

After a quick peck, Jeno pulls away from Renjun’s mouth to kiss his exposed stomach. Gentle, innocent kisses at first fade into hard, open-mouthed ones as Jeno’s mouth travels down. He pulls down Renjun’s pants just enough to expose his hips and kisses around his navel, sucking and kissing dangerously further down.

Renjun’s knees close together over Jeno’s shoulder by reflex. His breaths cutting short as the blood rushes south. He grabs the pillow beside him and covers his face as Jeno licks a stripe up Renjun’s stomach, then traces back over it with kisses.

Jeno grabs Renjun’s hips tights, presses his thumbs down hard against the skin, kissing over and over below Renjun’s navel. He opens his mouth to graze his teeth along the smooth skin, then suddenly, sucks hard –

“Ahh! _Shit –_ “ Renjun hisses into the pillow, hip bucking up against the touch of Jeno’s lips. His body buzzes with excitement and need, heat swirling in his stomach.

Jeno stops immediately and pulls the pillow down to meet Renjun’s eyes. They’re glistening, and the top of Renjun’s cheeks are flushed. His hair is matted against his forehead, his chest rising with short, deep breaths.

Jeno can feel something break within him – resolve – and it takes all his willpower to hold himself back, hands away from Renjun. His heart beats like crazy, every nerve in his body tremors. He almost doesn’t hear Renjun mumble an apology.

“What?” Jeno frowns, “no, why would you be sorry?”

Renjun blinks up at him, slowly uncovering his face, “you stopped… I thought I –“

“I stopped because – “Jeno interrupts himself to chuckle, combing his hair back out of his eyes, he leans down to bump noses with Renjun, “just wanted to make sure you’re okay with this.”

Renjun’s face goes blank for a second, then red sweeps across his cheeks. He covers his face again and mumbles into the pillow, “of course I’m okay… if I wasn’t, you can be sure I’d let you know.”

Jeno doesn’t doubt that. Still, he pulls the pillow away again to consider Renjun properly, “are you sure? This isn’t… too fast?”

Renjun shakes his head, brows rising, voice steady as he admits “ please, I feel like I’ve been waiting for months.”

The power in Renjun’s calm voice is startling; Jeno has to suppress himself from himself from losing all restraint and taking Renjun completely, immediately.

“Okay,” Jeno says, more a groan than he would’ve liked to sound. “Okay,” he says once more, eyes flashing with carnal lust, he finally dives in to kiss Renjun hard on the lips.

Renjun’s body goes pliant almost instantly as Jeno takes the final step to yank his shirt off and toss it aside, making Renjun squirm from the sudden cold air. He lays there for a while, too long if you ask, and watches Jeno fish around in his wallet for a condom. Jeno’s prepared at least, Renjun thinks, but he’s not sure how that makes him feel. Renjun doesn’t dwell on it for too long because Jeno’s kissing again, foil packet set aside for now.

Growing impatient, and wanting to hold his own, Renjun’s hands dive beneath Jeno’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head as well. Jeno groans when their lips disconnect for Renjun to completely rid Jeno of his shirt, flinging it out of sight. Jeno’s body is hot under Renjun’s wandering hands, muscles taught against the press of his fingers. Renjun leans up to kiss his chest.

Jeno lets out a shaky breath, hand fixed on Renjun’s bare back, terrified of what he’ll do if he lets them wander. Renjun’s thin frame presses up closer against him, legs coming up and around to coerce Jeno’s hips down. He kisses up Jeno’s neck, sensing his hesitance, Renjun whispers against his mouth, “please?”

That’s all the reassurance Jeno needs to have Renjun stripped of his clothes in a flash. The smaller male yelps at the sudden action before Jeno closes their mouths together again. He litters kisses all over Renjun’s bare skin, murmuring praises and strong hands spreading his legs apart in a way that has Renjun whimpering, breath caught in a lump in his throat.

After forever of teasing, working Renjun open with his tongue, and after Renjun barks at him to _hurry up_ , Jeno finally, _finally_ pushes into Renjun, filling him to the hilt, and the sound that rips out of Renjun’s throat is music. He presses his face against the pillow, moaning and breathing loudly as Jeno kisses his neck, waiting for Renjun to relax around his cock before fucking him at a tantalizingly slow pace.

Renjun’s legs splay open, strength leaving him with every thrust, breathing knocking out of him. Jeno connects their lips as he reaches down to stroke Renjun’s cock, hot, heavy, and wet against his stomach. He rubs his thumb over the tip and Renjun’s hips buck at the sensation, meeting Jeno’s thrust halfway, he whines into Jeno’s mouth.

The sound makes Jeno lick his lips in satisfaction, quickening his pace, relishing in the cries that spill from Renjun’s lips, his name following each one. Jeno wants to make it last longer, but his will crumbles under the sound of Renjun’s moans.

Renjun claws at the sheets, hands and legs shaking as he closes in on his high. Jeno’s steady, fast pace gets reckless by the second. He buries his face in Renjun’s neck and pants heavily. Heat crawls up his spine in waves, building sensation on the surface of his skin.

Renjun wraps his arms around Jeno’s neck and kisses the shell of his ear, feeling his lips clamp together when Jeno races to his high.

_Shit, shit, shit._

Jeno groans, feeling the blood surging under his cock, his insides tightening. He looks at Renjun who’s got his eyes screwed shut, teeth biting down hard on his bottom lip. With one final thrust, they come undone, Renjun’s body pulsing against Jeno, his legs shivering at his sides, his final moan of Jeno’s name painfully ripping its way out.

It feels like it lasts forever, Jeno’s muscles exhausted as he relaxes on top of Renjun. His legs quiver from sensitivity. He smeared his lips all over Renjun’s shoulder in messy kisses, whispering gentle words of praise as Renjun’s breathing started to even out. When Jeno feels Renjun relax around him he pulls out.

Renjun sinks into the bed with a quiet sigh. He opens his eyes to find Jeno staring down at him, eyes soft and mouth open as if he had so much to say – and despite his disorientation, Renjun already knew it was something sappy.

“Stop looking at me like that, loser,” but his hoarse voice holds less bite than intended.

Jeno shakes his head, chuckling as reaches down to push back Renjun’s hair and kiss his crown, “you drive me crazy, Huang Renjun, can’t believe I like you so much.”

Renjun groans, burying his face into the pillow before Jeno can kiss him again, “stooop!”

Ruffling Renjun’s hair for good measure, Jeno crawls off to clean up. Renjun turns to his side and watches Jeno retreat into the bathroom, the faucet hissing to life.

“Do you have any of those biscuits?” Jeno asks once he’s out and pulling his underwear on.

“Only the chocolate ones.”

Jeno makes a face but heads into the kitchen anyways. Renjun hears him rummaging through the cupboards and filling a glass with water. Returning back with the biscuit tin, Jeno props down on the floor beside the bed and offers Renjun one. Renjun shakes his head, smiling as Jeno shoves two into his mouth at a time.

“Sorry,” Jeno says suddenly, staring ahead at nothing.

Renjun frowns, “why?” The thought, _do you regret it_ , remains unspoken.

“I wanted to be more romantic, the first time. Take you out on a date, take it slow, my head free of –“ Jeno stops, shoving two more biscuits into his mouth.

Renjun props himself onto his elbows, his brows knitting together, “don’t be, it was great – perfect. And I wouldn’t have said yes if I wasn’t ready.” He reaches out to brush his fingers against Jeno’s hair; the latter keens to the touch, letting Renjun card his fingers through his hair.

“Do you want to tell me what’s on your mind?”

Jeno shakes his head, “don’t worry, babe, it’s just work stuff.” He closes the tin and returns it to the kitchen, rinses his hands.

“You can’t tell me about work?” Renjun tries, trying to sound as light-hearted as possible, “I might not get it, but I can listen.”

Jeno considers him for a moment. Renjun can tell the idea is stewing in Jeno’s head, but Jeno doesn’t end up saying anything.

Renjun doesn’t let it upset him, or at least, doesn’t let it show, “stay the night at least?”

That, Jeno accepts instantly with a smile. He climbs over to the other side against the wall so Renjun won’t have to move and pulls Renjun closer once he lays down.

Renjun turns over to face Jeno, wriggling closer to his chest to kiss the skin between his collarbones. The streetlamp from just outside his window shine streaks of light through the blinds and across the room.

“I got into a fight with Jaemin,” Jeno says plainly. Renjun looks at him surprised. “Well, not really a fight,” Jeno explains, “he was just really upset. At me.”

“Why?” Renjun doesn’t know the depths of Jeno and Jaemin’s relationship, but from what he’s seen, he knows the pair aren’t likely to fight for no good reason.

“Work stuff,” Jeno groans, rolling over to wrap his body over Renjun completely. He murmurs against Renjun’s neck, “he says I don’t share things enough, work things, I think, and that I’m ignoring my team.”

Renjun gently massages the back of Jeno’s nape, “do you think he’s right?”

Jeno grunts lowly, “I mean – I do a lot of the work alone, like, the hard stuff,” he pushes himself onto his forearms, hovering above Renjun’s face, “but that’s my job, and I do it for them, you know?”

By the way Jeno looks at Renjun, yet his eyes appear lost in nothingness, Renjun can tell Jeno’s trying to work things out by himself more than he is with him. That Jeno’s voicing his turbulent emotions aloud to himself more than Renjun, but at the same time, concealing details, hyperaware that Renjun is listening. That Renjun is an outsider to his world.

The funny feeling from before is back, settling at the pit of Renjun’s stomach. He swallows, “do you think that Jaemin, and your friends, also feel the same way about you? That they don’t like seeing you do everything by yourself?”

Jeno groans again, falling back down against Renjun’s neck.

“Talk to Jaemin tomorrow,” Renjun advises, knowing it’ll do Jeno better than talking to him, “things’ll clear up more if you try to look at it from his perspective, or try and explain your side to him?”

Jeno doesn’t answer but nods against Renjun’s neck, kissing there twice. He rolls back over with his arms hugged around Renjun, and they stay there like that. After a while, Jeno falls asleep. The sound of his breath easing, steady beat of his heart, reverberates through Renjun’s body as he leans on Jeno’s chest.

Renjun’s eyes snap open to the sound of Jeno cursing. He turns around immediately to see Jeno hobbling towards the kitchen, expression pained with every step.

“You okay?” Renjun asks, sitting up halfway.

Jeno looks alarmed then apologetic to see him up, “sorry, did I wake you? I hit my foot on the door.”

Renjun shakes his head and smiles. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes then squints at the clock on his desk.

“It’s not even 6am, why are you up?”

“Habit,” Jeno replies as he walks back to the bed with the half-eaten bag of chips Renjun opened last week, “and I was hungry.”

“Those chips are probably stale,” Renjun warns him a bit too late, watching as Jeno’s face switches from instant shock to pure regret and disgust.

“You’re a danger to yourself,” Jeno chides and neatly folds the top of the bag close.

Renjun leans over the edge of the bed and Jeno meets him halfway with a kiss.

“Come back to bed.”

Jeno shakes his head, “I should head back. Everyone will be up soon and they’ll start wondering where I am if I don’t at least show my face at breakfast.”

Renjun pouts cutely to mask his disappointment, but it shows clear on his face anyways. Or, Jeno can just read him very well.

“I’ll try and come see you again soon.”

“So another week later?”

Jeno tuts, “don’t be like that,” he adds fondly, “I’ll call you.” He gets up to pick his shirt off the floor by the bed, giving it a good dust-off, “things are just really messy at work right now,” he says, turning back to Renjun, he gives him a long, hard look, “you probably heard some things, from Chenle or elsewhere.”

Renjun doesn’t respond, but thinking back, he knows he has.

_The girls from the salon._

The worry must’ve been evident on his face, because Jeno sits down in front of him and cups his face, stroking his cheek.

“So – yeah, but don’t worry. I’m handling it – it’s being handled, and it’ll be over soon.”

Renjun makes a face, still worried and upset, which Jeno kisses off. He soon finds himself with a lap full of Renjun, kissing him slowly, kissing his neck with need. Prior plans to head home abandoned, Jeno ends up slowly fucking Renjun into the mattress, pressing bruises against his ribs where Jeno hold him tight. When Renjun’s body tingles from over-sensitivity, he kicks Jeno away, his body convulsing post-orgasm.

Jeno thinks Renjun looks stunning, splayed out on the bed and in a daze, skin glistening where the sweat has gathered at the base of neck and collar. He lays like that, staring up at the ceiling as Jeno washes up and gets dressed.

“Do you think _I_ can come visit you, one day?”

Renjun’s not looking at Jeno when he asks, his voice saturated with uncertainty and something else that he swallows back thickly.

“You don’t want to see my friends, trust me. Jaemin and Donghyuck are just the tip of the iceberg, and Jisung’s an outlier – no one else is like him,” he laughs it off.

“But, you know all of my friends, the few I have. You know almost everything about me and my life, but I don’t know anything about your life. I don’t even think you told me what you do – I just gathered information from rumours.”

By now Renjun’s sitting up, legs pulled to his chest and facing Jeno. He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly bringing this up, why his heart is suddenly overflowing in his chest. A knot forms at the pit of his stomach as he starts to wonder if Jeno will ever let them catch up emotionally, in all aspects of his life, to where they ended up now physically. It's probably old-fashioned of him to think this way, and sure, they're young and having fun - as Ten would describe it - but still.

Renjun definitely underestimated how much he likes Jeno.

Jeno walks over and crouches before him, sighing, “there’s not much to it, so don’t – don’t worry. It’s not what everyone thinks it is, it’s much simpler –“

“Then why is your name attached to every crime that goes on –“

“Ren,” Jeno’s voice is steady, stern, “I promise I’ll explain everything to you once – when I’ve sorted out everything back with my friends.”

 _Ahh,_ Renjun nods, _his fight with Jaemin._

Jeno cracks a smile and ruffles Renjun’s hair affectionately, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t – I get it –“

“Still,” Jeno cups Renjun’s cheeks kisses his lips, short and sweet, “I’ll be more open as soon as I’m done dealing with –“ he cuts himself off with an exhausted sigh.

Jeno crosses the room to the kitchen and gets Renjun some water before dressing himself to head out. Wrapping the blanket around him, Renjun toddles behind Jeno.

“Can I still come see you one day?” Renjun asks again as they make their way down the stairs to the front door.

“Of course, when everything’s not as tense, I gotta warn you though, my friends are… _a lot._ ”

“You’ve met Chenle – you know I can handle anything.”

Laughter bubbling in his throat, Jeno leans over the last two steps to kiss Renjun on the nose. When he opens the door, the chilly morning air rushes in in a flurry. Renjun bundles himself up tighter, waiting for the door to click shut before he retreats back upstairs.

-

By the time Jeno walks in through the back door, Taeyong is awake and bustling in the kitchen. He peeks his head out of the look-out window and smiles, “went out for some early-morning air?”

Jeno nods. He’s well aware Taeyong knows more than he’s letting on, but he’s never been the type to ask for more than what he’s gladly told. Jeno’s always thankful for that.

“Jaemin just got back too,” Taeyong tips his head towards the living room, giving Jeno a look before going back to preparing breakfast.

Jeno stands in the middle of the hallway for a second, gathering his thoughts while the house stirs to life. He can hear Yangyang and Hendery’s thundering footsteps messing around in the bathroom, Jisung’s door squeak open, and Taeil shuffling towards the other bathroom. Jaehyun brushes past him, ruffling his hair before dipping into the kitchen to help Taeyong.

 _Better get to it_ , Jeno thinks to himself, then freezes right before entering the living room. His mind is blank, He hasn’t even figured out what he’s going to say – he’s not the type to talk things out, with feelings and the like. Generally, after an argument with any of his friends, a simple apology will follow and then everything will shift back into place. But this – _this_ requires something more profound.

Jaemin’s eyes are transfixed on the TV when Jeno enters, yet his body visibly stiffens. Jeno can’t help but awkwardly sit at the other end of the sofa, knees glued together. He clears his throat, readying himself to break the silence, searching deep within his mind of how to start.

Jaemin beats him to it.

“How’s Renjun doing?” He asks without looking Jeno’s way, eyes focused on Dooly the dinosaur waddling around on the screen.

“He’s doing okay,” Jeno answers slowly, his mind darting back to Renjun’s current predicament with his shop, deciding it’s something he can share to Jaemin later.

“Is that so? That’s good…”

Silence settles between them once more save for the sound of TV. Jeno shifts in his seat as Jaemin leans back, stone-faced.

“Jaemin-ah –“

“Ack!” Jaemin shouts suddenly and kicks his feet, “this is so awkward, Jeno, just say your piece! Spit out a _sorry_ like you always do so I can say it back and we can be done with this!”

Jeno feels the corners of his mouth stretching up. He hides his face in his hand and bites his cheeks. It’s just like Jaemin to be stubborn, and yet, always the first to break the tension. The awkward air between them evaporates away immediately as Jeno turns to face Jaemin.

Jaemin, still relaxed against the cushions, turns expectantly.

“I’m sorry –“

“Great, me too! Now let’s –“

“No, wait, I have more to say,” Jaemin’s eyes widen as Jeno takes a deep breath, “what you said – I thought about it a lot,” Jeno’s hands curl on his knees, “I realized that maybe I should be more open, as you said. I didn’t realise I was shutting you, and everyone else, out and that you didn’t like that. Even though I only did it to protect you all, I guess, not knowing that I was overlooking your efforts and – “ he groans and covers his face with his hands, “what I’m trying to say is – I’m gonna try to do better.”

For a while, Jaemin only stares back as Jeno squirms uncomfortably.

“Okay,” Jaemin cracks a smile, “that’s… good. I’m glad I got through to you.”

“Yeah – I guess I need to be more open and share what I’m going through if I want to – to keep the people I love by my side and –“ Jeno stops, not knowing where he’s going with his apology anymore. He’s simply rambling and thinking aloud – thinking a lot about everything, and about Renjun.

Jaemin leans in closer to speak in a whisper, “did you talk to Renjun? I’m sure he’s heard stuff by now, everyone and their mothers are talking about Il-sung. And you.”

“Yeah, I did, sort of. I’ll explain everything clearly when it’s over.”

It’s quiet between them again, but the air is lighter than before. Jeno himself feels lighter than before, the knot in his chest almost unravelled now, and he wonders if this is the result of _talking things out._ All this time the _hyungs_ were right, who knew!

“Also, I think Renjun and I are dating now,” Jeno says all of a sudden. He's trying to break the tension, change the subject, or shove things back to normal as quick as possible. One of those reasons.

Jaemin’s face instantly splits into a grin, “I knew it.”

“Of course you did.”

“I’m serious, it shows on your face and in your work.”

Jeno quirks an eyebrow Jaemin’s way, “what do you mean?”

“You just look happier,” Jaemin shrugs, “and you work better when your happier.”

Heat crawls to the apples of Jeno’s cheeks. He looks down at his knees, smiling to himself. He wants to see Renjun again already.

They’re interrupted by Jisung tentatively knocking on the doorway, “Are you two done? Breakfast is ready.”

Jeno rises to his feet with a nod when Jaemin jumps on his back, tussling his hair a mess as they follow Jisung back to the others.

-

Renjun places his hands on his hips, lip drawn into a tight line.

“Okay!” He claps, “what do we got, what do we got?”

Chenle and Mark look at each other blankly then pass the same look back to Renjun. They shrug. Renjun sighs.

It’s an afternoon of brainstorming at _Love-Craft_. The trio are gathered around the counter, sipping on bubble tea and thinking of ways to improve the store’s attraction and sales which will, hopefully, save Renjun’s butt from getting kicked out onto the streets.

There is a month left until the deadline of the rent, and Renjun’s finding it harder and harder to stay positive when things are looking bleaker than ever. Time slips away from his grip like sand, and yet, Renjun feels anchored in place.

“The problem is,” Mark starts, “that this is a supply store, but with limited product variety, and you can’t even get more because you don’t have the space, or the sponsors.”

Renjun chews on his lip. All of that, he knows very well.

“I’m so sorry Ren, I just – my mind is completely blank.”

“If only stupid _Officeland_ didn’t open up down the street,” Chenle spits bitterly, face scrunched in disdain, “with its shiny floors and technology and free black-and-white printing!”

Renjun shakes his head, “no… I shouldn’t blame anyone else…”

This is solely his fault. He should’ve gotten a job instead – minimum wage would’ve sufficed for a tiny apartment elsewhere, other than downtown Seoul. Things like art and school could’ve been set aside. It’s his fault for dreaming too big.

No. Rather, he should’ve never left China. Should’ve stuck it out at the home he lived in, worked there like many others abandoned. That way, he wouldn’t be here right now, bothering Mark, Ten, and Chenle with his financial problems and overall inadequacy. Jeno too, and his friends, who are surely sick and tired of having to pity him.

“Sorry, guys…” Renjun mumbles, heat building at the back of his eyes. He glares down at the counter as tears start to brim, fighting to keep them at bay.

Mark immediately jumps to his feet and rounds the counter to take Renjun into his embrace, “hey now, don’t cry,” he smooths his hand Renjun’s back and whispers, “don’t be silly, we’ll get through this –“

“You shouldn’t have to,” Renjun sniffs, “it’s my fault –“

“Oh my God, Ren,” Mark scolds him lightly, “don’t be like that! We’re friends, aren’t we? We get through this together!”

By now Chenle’s made his way around, loosely hugging around Renjun’s waist.

“ _Ge_ ,” he calls gently, “you should let us help you with the payment –“

Renjun shakes his head furiously, “no way, if I can’t manage this, I won’t be able to pay you back.”

“Don’t be stubborn, you won’t have to –“

“No way in hell, Chenle, don’t even say that.”

The younger boy slumps his shoulders in defeat, “okay,” he says, wiping away Renjun’s tears with his palms before pulling him into a hug and rubbing their cheeks together.

“Okay,” Renjun clears his throat and wipes the last of his tears away, “okay, back to brainstorming!”

They resume stance, deep in thought, when Chenle suddenly perks up.

“So, I can’t guarantee you this, but my school has a pretty ambitious art club, and there are some younger members willing to learn more skills. Maybe you can hold a few classes? They’ll pay well, _if_ they join.”

Renjun muses over the idea. It’s highly unlikely the kids from Chenle’s school will come to a no-name artist like him. He’s also not sure if he has the space to hold a class, or enough supplies. What will he even teach, when he’s trying to learn himself?

“They’ll bring their own stuff of course,” Chenle says when Renjun voices his concerns.

“Yeah, and we can move those racks over there and bring in some tables and chairs,” Mark adds encouragingly, “I have some laying around the shed!”

Renjun thinks it over again, trying to imagine how it would play out.

“Okay,” he says eventually, “I mean, it won’t hurt to try, right?” He’ll have to quickly think of lessons, though, and various intriguing ones at that. Renjun bites his lip again.

Chenle hurriedly runs to the shelves to fetch butcher’s paper and a marker.

“So, let’s see,” he writes down the title, _Love-Craft Arts and Craft Workshop,_ and underlines it, “we’ll write down the lessons, time, and price, smack it onto a flier, and then I’ll pass them out to the guys!”

Renjun nods, the hope and excitement in Chenle’s voice bouncing off him, burying the rush of nerves that crash to the bottom of his stomach. He grabs a marker, and starts writing.

-

It’s a quiet day at Lee’s Motor-works, which would be seen as unusual any other day, but the team are far too busy rushing through the orders that piled up over weeks of _Blue Knights_ drama to be mucking around as they usually would.

The warehouse is only alive with the clang of metal against metal, the whir of the blowtorch, and FM radio blurring it all together.

Jeno resides in his office, sound muffled by the walls, working through the stack of forms he needs to approve before they are processed into orders, and orders he needs to approve before they are shipped out.

At the third page of what feels like the millionth form, Jeno drops his pen and lays his head to rest on the table. His fingers twitch from signing his name over and over again, and the stack beside him on the desk somehow seems bigger than before. Not to mention the stack of unapproved orders beside his feet which Hendery dropped off with an apologetic look that Jeno has yet to even look at.

He groans loudly and pops the collar of his shirt open. Picking up his phone, he has half a mind to call Renjun, heart aching to see him or just hear his voice after another long week apart.

Just when he’s about to press down on Renjun’s name, Sicheng throws the door open, face struck with a mix of shock and confusion.

“Inspector Moon is here,” he says simply, stepping aside as Jeno immediately heads out.

The officer is busy chatting to Johnny and Kun when Jeno arrives. The others are circled around them but maintain a respectable distance, trying to not make obvious how hard they’re staring. Doyoung quietly hisses at them to go back to work before closing in behind Jeno.

“Inspector!” Jeno stretches out his hand, “I didn’t expect to see you today.”

The inspector shakes Jeno’s hand and smiles, “I wanted to update you on the case in person and see how well your late father’s business is doing.”

“I see, of course,” Jeno leads him towards the conference room (also known as the break room) located at the back of the warehouse, praying that it was cleaner than how it was the previous day. Taeyong runs ahead of them as Inspector Moon busies himself in conversation with Johnny, checking the premises before holding the door wide open for them.

Inspector Moon takes the seat at the head of the table and looks up at Jeno, “would you like to gather your team or shall we talk in private?”

Jeno looks back at his members huddled around the door expectantly.

“I’ll call them in.”

After everyone gathers into the room, Inspector Moon begins updating them on their pursuit of the _Blue Knights_ and LMW’s legal standing on the bridge explosion case. He explains, had it not been for the evidence provided of Il-sung’s threats towards them, the company would be liable for distributing goods unfit and dangerous for us.

Jeno sighs upon hearing that, thankful he managed to pull the evidence together.

“We’ve managed to capture most of the Blue Knights already,” Inspector Moon continues, “unfortunately, Il-sung has caught wind of our pursuit and is in hiding. Lucky for you guys, though, since he’ll be staying far clear from here if he wants to stay out of jail.”

An unheard sigh of relief resonates throughout the room, the tension dissolving.

“But, he’s still out there. You’ll need to be cautious,” he turns to Jeno and looks at him gravely, “in future dealings too, Jeno, I trust you understand that this cannot happen again. You must deal with your customers and your information, any new creations or material, safely and privately.”

Jeno nods, “yes, we’ve just installed new servers so hopefully information leak that caused all of this won’t happen again. I’ve got Xiaojun and Sicheng managing them.”

The inspector smiles at the two before moving on to detail damages caused by the explosion and the liability fee they will need to pay in order to appease the city council.

“Minister’s angry, even though he knows it’s not entirely your fault, but still.”

“Of course,” Jeno expected so much, “we can manage that immediately.”

“I’ll pass the details along once I receive them.”

It’s not unusual for the council to not deal with LMW directly as they have public relations to maintain. Jeno expects Inspector Moon will report back to the council following this meeting, and then back to Jeno afterwards. In other words, their case will drag on for another week or two before it’s closed for good.

Inspector Moon leaves shortly after the meeting is over. Taeyong invites him inside the house for a quick drink, but he declines and takes a short walk around the warehouse instead. Before leaving, he gives them a warm smile and ruffles Jeno’s hair, tells him he’s doing well. The touch reminds Jeno of his father – his large, heavy hands and rough affection.

It makes Jeno miss him all the more.

“Well, that was… good.” Yangyang remarks as the mentally exhausted crew begin to lock up for the day.

“Yeah, it’s relieving to receive some solid clarification from the Inspector himself,” Kun agrees, looking towards Jeno. An unspoken _thanks_ lingers in the air between them.

Jaehyun comes around behind Jeno to slump his weight against him in a sloppy hug, “let’s go eat out tonight!”

A chorus of agreements sound throughout the room and it’s decided soon enough that they’ll be eating out. The crew disperse into the house, arguing along the way as they debate on where to go.

Jaemin steps to Jeno side and throws an arm over his shoulder, Donghyuck following soon after.

“Not gonna go see Renjun today then?” Jaemin asks, knowing full well Jeno had been meaning to visit his boyfriend tonight even if he hadn’t said anything explicitly. But with the team in high spirits, it’s unlikely they’ll be back home and settled before late into the night.

“Nah, it’s fine. I’ll definitely go see him tomorrow, though, now that things are a bit… better.”

“I’ll come with,” Donghyuck adds, “I wanna see Renjun too!”

“No, you can’t!” Jaemin retorts.

“Excuse me, _you_ don’t get to say that!”

“No, you can’t come.” Jeno parrots, getting a kick out of the way Donghyuck’s face splits into anger and confusion.

“WHY NOT?”

“I wanna spend some alone time with him.”

“Oh.” Then after a moment, Donghyuck scrunches his nose, “ew. Never mind then.”

“I don’t mean it like that!”

“Alone time with your pretty boyfriend after a week of being apart, of course you mean it like that!” Jaemin cackles, adding fuel to the fire.

Jeno shoves them both away as the pair make lewd noises in his ear, then gag at their own antics. He’s only saved when Jisung yells at them to shut up from the top of the stares, instantly gaining Donghyuck’s attention.

“HOW DARE YOU! I’M OLDER THAN YOU!” He yells, barging up the stairs two at a time as Jisung flees back into his room, “COME BACK, JISUNG!”

-

Honeyed light pools into the shop as the day comes to a close. The velvety night sky chases after the sun as it shies away behind the city horizon, leaving only specks of the day before it lays to rest beyond the edge of the cityscape.

Darkness sweeps the city in an instant. Then the street lamps flicker awake for duty, shedding light upon the wanderer’s path.

Renjun pulls in the sign for Art Classes inside before shutting the door, the subdued _clack_ of the lock filling the silence.

After switching the lights off, Renjun bounds upstairs to get dressed, the promise of Jeno’s arrival lingering in his mind. He checks the message from the biker once more, plainly telling him to _dress warm_ and nothing else, despite Renjun’s persistent questions of where they were going.

Excitement bubbles in his stomach as he hops around the apartment putting on his clothes, running back and forth from the bathroom to check his appearance. He’s got his turtleneck shirt caught around his mouth when the phone rings.

 _“I’m outside,”_ Jeno says when Renjun picks up, _“you ready?”_

“Almost,” he hook the phone under his chin as he pulls on his jeans, “do you wanna come in for a bit?”

Jeno declines, so Renjun hurriedly pulls on his coat and boots and heads down.

When he opens the door, he’s met with Jeno’s smile, as handsome as ever under the glow of the street light. Renjun assumes Jeno had work till late, as he’s still in his dress-shirt but with the collar popped open and leather jacket snug on his frame. He’s relaxed against the body of his bike, two helmets hooked on the handles and a woven-basket hanging off his arm.

Renjun runs over to pull Jeno in for a kiss, “so handsome.”

Jeno chuckles, setting the basket aside so he can hold Renjun tight, “I hurried here, I missed you.”

“Me too, is everything okay at work now?”

Jeno simply nods and Renjun’s attention soon catches on the basket, “what’s this? A picnic?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of late but I thought it’d be nice.”

“Did you prepare this yourself?” Renjun asks, fingers travelling over the twines. He lifts the folded blanket covering the food to take a peek inside.

“Yeah,” when Renjun scrutinizes him, Jeno looks sheepish, “Jaemin and Donghyuck helped with the food, and Jisung helped too… with the blanket and basket…”

Renjun laughs in disbelief, shaking his head. He can just imagine Jaemin and Donghyuck fussing over the preparations as Jeno stands back, bewildered.

“But it was my idea!”

Renjun stands on his toes to meet Jeno’s eye level, then lands a sloppy kiss on the corner of his mouth, “of course, thank you.” He turns to the back and runs a hand over the seat, dark and sleek leather. The blood rushes in his veins and his nerves spark with anticipation. He traps his excitement by clearing his throat, “so? What’re we doing just standing here!”

“Jeez, won’t even let me have my moment.”

“I’m just – “ Renjun pulls his sleeves over his hands, stretching out his hands as he bounces on his feet, “I can’t believe we’ve been together for so long and I haven’t gotten to ride this yet!”

Chenle’s always bragging about how exhilarating and _cool_ it is whenever Jeno picks him up or drops him home, and Renjun would be lying if he said that it didn’t bother him. Between watching the shop and not having any real reason to ask Jeno for a ride, Renjun missed his chance - until now.

“Put this on,” Jeno places the helmet on Renjun’s head and helps him secure it, tutting when Renjun’s fingers get in the way as he tries to do it himself.

“Ren.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Renjun grins, “too excited?”

“You’re such a child,” Jeno remarks, “more so than Jisung. And Chenle!”

“You love me,” Renjun grins widely, closing the shield over his face when Jeno tries to flick him.

Jeno helps Renjun get seated on the back, holding the smaller male’s hand as he struggles to keep his balance. The helmet is heavy on his head, and Renjun finds himself teetering to the side more than once. Jeno, being used to it, puts it on in a flash and mounts the bike with ease.

“Hold tight, okay?”

Renjun loops his arms around Jeno’s middle and hugs him close, chest to back. His heart beats hard in his chest and loudly in his ears enough that Jeno can probably feel it against his back. Renjun blushes at the thought.

The engine roars to life, vibrations thrumming down to his bones. Jeno kicks the brake loose and backs away from the curb. Then they’re off, taking away down the street and into the heart of the city.

They whiz past the buildings, lights a blur and nightlife ambience fading into a hum as Jeno pulls onto the highway. Piercing through the wind, weaving between cars; Renjun squeezes his arms around Jeno’s waist and lifts his head to watch the scenery fly by. As they board the bridge leading out of the city, Renjun watches the lights from the rails dance across the quivering water. Jeno cuts close to the edge to let Renjun see the view better. The softened beat of a pop song from a yacht party nearby blears into the sound of traffic as they race past.

Eventually, they escape the metropolis and arrive at a peak overlooking the water. The lights from the bridge, still in view, glitter across the surface.

Renjun takes off his helmet as soon as Jeno parks, relieved at being able to finally take the weight off his shoulders, literally. He hops off, staggering on his feet when the wind picks up and nearly blows him away. Jeno grips Renjun’s forearm and pulls him close.

They set up a tad further down from the edge, closer to the trees. The leaves rustle against the breeze as the pair anchor the blanket by placing their shoes at the corners, then settle down.

Jeno struggles to unwrap the cake Jisung bought as the wind threatens to topple it over, and they’ve already lost a lid to nature when opening up the mini sandwiches, curtesy of Jaemin.

“Taeyong-hyung will be mad,” Jeno says to himself when they place the lid-less box back in the basket, ultimately deciding to eat straight from there instead of setting it out.

Renjun laughs around a spoonful of cake – fluffy strawberry gateau – and agrees, “you didn’t think this through, did you?”

Jeno looks down, and there’s just enough light for Renjun to notice the embarrassment and disappointment spread across his face.

Renjun brings himself closer to kiss Jeno on the cheek, “but I love it anyway, thank you.”

They lean against each other, sharing body heat and fruit salad (which is just diced melons). Jeno rubs Renjun’s side as the latter updates him on the art workshop project – the lessons he’ll provide, the days it’ll run for, and how nervous he is.

“You’ll do great,” Jeno assures him, “I’ve seen your skills.”

“That’s basic stuff! These people go to a fancy school, no doubt they have super high expectations!”

“But they still agreed, didn’t they? Clearly they saw something they like in the samples you gave.”

Renjun hums, uncertain, and hugs his coat tighter around him. He digs himself into Jeno’s side when the wind picks up.

“Do you want to hear about work?” Jeno asks, knowing Renjun is itching to ask but afraid to be shut down again.

“Really?” Renjun sits up and studies Jeno’s face.

“I’ll answer all your questions.”

And to Renjun's surprise, Jeno does. He starts by explaining what his team does, the services they provide, and how really, they’re just a motor shop with an array of customers who unfortunately, happen to belong to infamous gangs or the nation’s underbelly. He explains how his dad started the business, and due to social conditions back then, the type of people they dealt with and their reputation just stuck over time. At that, Renjun looks particularly underwhelmed.

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope,” Jeno shakes his head, leaning back on his hands, “I’m not, I told you it’s all simpler than you think.”

Renjun shoulders sink, “Chenle’s gonna be so disappointed.”

“Lucas can fight though, somewhat, and Yangyang and Hendery are trained in taekwondo,” Jeno tries to appease him, “but don’t tell Chenle that they wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“That’s so… not what I was expecting,” Renjun admits, although, it’s his fault for eating up hearsay, “but, I’m glad you’re not… evil.”

“You thought I was _evil_?”

“No! Just – forget it. You’re a loser, I can’t believe I even thought you were just acting with me.”

Jeno pouts and lightly shoves Renjun off his shoulder, only for Renjun to fall back harder, plopping his entire weight onto Jeno with an _oof._

Then, when Renjun brings up what he’s heard about the _Blue Knights,_ Jeno explains all that went down in the past couple of weeks. How difficult or even dangerous customers are not rare for them, but when they come, they must be dealt with wisely. How LMW must tread carefully in order to remain neutral and not fall in with the wrong crowd, but doing what they do, it can get difficult.

“We’re like in the in-between,” Jeno says, clapping his hands together, “not on the right side of society and the law, I guess, but also not in the wrong. We just –“

“Sell, repair, and modify motorbikes and the like,” Renjun repeats Jeno’s earlier explanation.

“Exactly.”

“And everything’s okay now?”

Jeno’s mouth twists, “yeah, almost. We spoke with the Inspector yesterday, and he emailed me today so – yeah, things are going back to normal.”

“Good,” Renjun leans up to kiss the corner of Jeno’s mouth, “I miss you coming in everyday to bother me.”

“Hey!”

“And thank you, by the way,” Renjun says quickly, sincerely, “for telling me.”

“This is a big part of my life, I didn’t want you to be completely left out of it.”

Renjun nods, his heart doubling in size in his chest. He grabs Jeno’s hand and gives it a squeeze.

It must’ve been hard having to explain to Renjun the complications of his job, and the feelings he has regarding his role as the head. It must’ve been hard to admit how daunting, and isolating, Jeno’s position at the top is. To be left with the responsibility of filling his father’s shoes at such a young age. To be forced to grow up and take ownership of a business that’s well beyond him. To forsake a carefree youth in order to let those around him live and breathe easy.

In a way, Renjun can never fully understand how it must feel to have everything handed to you, and still not be completely happy. A stable career, a family, a home, and yet feel so terribly lonely and hopeless.

He knows that Jeno’s trying to let himself be taken care of, to share the burden with his friends who care for him, but not unexpectedly, it will take much time.

Renjun moves to throw a leg over Jeno’s lap before pulling him in for a quick kiss. When they part, Jeno smiles at him bright.

“What was that for?”

“Nothing,” Renjun kisses him again, “everything.”

The rest of the time is spent making out as much as possible before Renjun’s fingers freeze off from the cold. He pushes Jeno back against the ground and straddles him, diving to kiss Jeno’s exposed collar and neck. Jeno laughs when Renjun’s hair tickles the underside of his jaw and pulls him up to kiss him properly. Renjun lips are extra sweet from the cake, plump and red from being sucked and bitten as Jeno pulls him closer.

Yet still, it isn’t enough. Renjun kisses Jeno deeper, tongue darting out to lick inside his mouth. His heart grows in his chest when Jeno laughs, noticing Renjun’s sudden fervour. If it was possible, Renjun would bury Jeno in his heart, and it still wouldn’t be enough for the sheer volume of what he feels right now.

Jeno laughs again, the sound so hearty and full that Renjun brims with affection. He breaks away to exhale as Renjun lays down on his chest. Jeno’s heart beats pleasantly in his ears, the gentle thumps soothing.

They lay like that a while. Renjun’s plays with Jeno’s fingertips, his cheek pressed to Jeno’s chest. The wind rises, and Jeno wraps his free arm tight around Renjun.

It’s crazy, ludicrous even, to be feeling like this so soon. So in love. Renjun can’t find any other words to describe it other than, if Jeno let him, he could do this forever. Somehow, with Jeno, everything just feels so right, so in place. As if, even though his life is a mess, what he has with Jeno is the only untouchable constant.

The feeling spills over the edge and flooding Renjun’s mouth. He wants to say it, feels that it’s right. Yet sudden anxiety clenches around his ribs and stop him.

_It’s too soon. Not yet. Maybe one day._

“Do you want to head back now? It’s getting late.”

Jeno sits up still holding onto Renjun, who grumbles at being disrupted from dancing his fingers across Jeno’s chest.

“Okay,” Renjun kisses the swell of Jeno’s lips softly, then again, and again, “okay.”

The ride back is quicker as it’s deeper into the night and there isn’t as much traffic. The bridge is almost empty, and as Jeno picks up speed, he encourages Renjun to let go and splay his arms out.

The feeling is indescribable. For a moment, Renjun feels like he could fly away with the wind. His body becomes lighter than a feather as the current of air rushes past him. With his coat flying behind him, Renjun gains wings.

They turn the corner into Renjun’s street too fast for his liking, and when he expresses his discontent, Jeno tussles his hair.

“I’ll teach you to ride one day.”

“Really?” Renjun exclaims, hopping off easily after taking off his helmet, “seriously?”

Jeno nods, “and if you like it enough, I’ll get you your own, as a present.”

They hurry inside, Renjun a step ahead and hands clasped around Jeno’s. He kisses Jeno’s nose sweet when they reach the top, then goes to dig out some clothes for Jeno to change into.

“You’re staying, right?”

Jeno catches the pants Renjun’s throws at him and chuckles, “don’t have a choice now do I?”

Renjun grins giddily and tosses Jeno a t-shirt, then rummages through for his own sweats. He sits on the bed, basket on his knees and snacking on left over crackers as Jeno hangs his clothes on the hook by the door. Renjun eyes the leather jacket, on top of it all.

“I want your jacket.”

Jeno blinks back at him, “what?”

“Your jacket,” Renjun says placidly, “I want it.”

“So you’re just gonna take it?”

“Are you gonna say no?”

Jeno shakes his head, biting back his grin, “why though?”

“Because,” Renjun shrugs, “I like it.” The truth that it reminds him of Jeno, is a part of Jeno that he can keep with him at all times, remains unspoken.

Jeno doesn’t say anything but nods. Satisfied, Renjun goes back to snacking and checking notifications while Jeno washes up.

Later, when they’re laying down close and the light from the window beams across them, Renjun brushes back Jeno’s hair and hums him to sleep. His fingers run through the dark, silky locks, gently massaging Jeno’s scalp; the latter sighs, breaths evening out.

Jeno stirs suddenly, eyes blinking open a slight to consider Renjun for a moment. Then he leans over and kisses him, then tucks his head under Renjun’s chin, taking a deep breath before falling asleep.

Renjun runs his hand down Jeno’s back and closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will focus more on NoRen's separate issues, so, some fluff for now before things get, well, worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter, woo-hoo!!  
> Things are a little more tense in this chapter, so I do ask you all to be prepared for that. I don't really have much else to say other than thanks for reading!  
> Lightly edited, as usual, it's like 12am and I'm tired so I'll check back on this in the morning.

Foot tapping against the tiles, Renjun fidgets where he stands at the corner of the store, watching the door. His back rests against the wall. It keeps him steady on his feet that’ve turned to jelly, all strength having abandoned him as soon as the sun rose that morning.

He checks the clock again; any moment now, a group of twelve or so students from Chenle’s high school, as well as two young women who signed up, would be walking in through the doors with high expectations of an art lesson worthwhile their two hours and seventy-five dollars.

The asking price for a five-day workshop, two hours each lesson, was steep – Renjun thinks so himself, but Chenle was insistent Renjun _know his worth_ and to not underestimate the length these people would go to for a valuable art lesson.

Also, Renjun is kind of desperate, so he doesn’t really have room to be thinking whether or not he was asking too much.

Mark had dropped by the previous day with the chairs and tables as promised, and the trio fit them in the front of the store after shimmying some shelves and racks around a tad. He brought in a white board as well – a mini one he used to advertise the flower of the day or season – telling Renjun he can use it to write down each day’s lesson and objectives. Renjun also fished out a poster-board colour wheel he found behind one of the shelves at the back, dusted it off and set it up at the front, thinking it may come into use.

Or, he’s just using it to look and feel more like a legitimate art teacher. Most probably the latter.

Now, all that’s left is the agonizing wait, as Renjun stares at the clock, then the door, then the clock. It’s five minutes past ten, and he can feel his heartbeat in his eyeballs.

Suddenly, the doorbell chimes as two women poke their heads in warily, one blonde and one a rosy-pink. Renjun hurriedly musters up a smile and wrenches out a soft _welcome_ from where his heart sits in his throat. They bow a little and scurry inside – the rose-haired of the two encouraging the other to sit with her at the front.

Soon enough, the group of students arrive with rushed apologies of how morning assembly and roll-call ran a little late. Renjun, getting more nervous by the second as the room begins to crowd, merely gulps and smiles.

Deciding to start off simple and with what Renjun is most confident in, the first lesson is on landscapes using toned paper and soft pastels. If it wasn’t for the existence of paint, Renjun would say pastel is his favourite medium any day, for anything. The way the powdered pigment blurs onto the page soft, and leaves traces on his hands and clothes and everywhere, like the aftermath of a festival of colours.

He starts the class with a thrown-together presentation (on a projector curtesy of Mark, again) on the relationship between colours and mood, space and perspective; what to convey overtly on the page, and what is best left unspoken.

“It’s the sun setting over a lake set against the backdrop of a forest not far beyond – yes. But it can become something entirely different from the feeling it gives – from the feeling you give it with your choice of colours. No two colours are the same between two people, after all.”

When they start to draw the sample landscape, Renjun walks around the room, taking his time with each of the students to add tips on layering and blending. Although, he can’t help feel a little awkward in giving them advice when _they_ are the ones receiving proper, in-school lessons, and Renjun’s just someone who spends too much time on _youtube_ , and in his head.

However, the students accept his help graciously and marvel with wonder when Renjun eventually starts on his own depiction of the landscape. Words of praise rain from their lips, and Renjun feels the blood spreading to the tip of his ears as he tries to maintain a cool front, clearing his throat every few seconds.

He blurs the purple sunset into the lake with his middle finger, then reaches for the mellow-brown pastel to detail the single tree branch stretching out above the lake. Then, turning the tiny piece of yellow pastel he has left flat on its side, he drags it across the centre of the water in small sections. He blends the pigment in, making the hues more delicate.

_The end of a day. Or, remembering yesteryear._

The two hours are up before he knows it. The students help Renjun clean up the mess despite his insistence that they don’t need to, and thank him for the lesson with promises to be back, on time, the next day.

When the last of them files out, Renjun is left with a huge smile gracing his face that’s unwilling to budge. His heartbeat has simmered, no longer racing in his throat like when the day began. Frankly, he can’t even remember why he was so nervous anymore. Though he’s aware of all he has yet to learn, he can’t help but feel proud of himself. Just a little bit.

Steps light, he picks up the chairs two by two and stack them at the back corner before taking up his usual position behind the counter.

-

It’s the calm after the storm at Lee’s Motor Works. They paid off the debt to the city council two days ago, and the previous day Inspector Moon gave the _all clear_ for the LMW’s involvement in the case. Il-sung still hasn’t been captured, but on the advice of the officer, the team has willed themselves to rest easy.

That doesn’t relieve them of much work, though, as there are still old orders that need to be processed and new ones coming in every other day. After all, it takes time to check each individual vehicle, specifically the part that’s been modified or added on. Not to mention that due to the recent events, inspection is bound to take much, much longer.

Be that as it may, no amount of work can stop Jeno’s friends from goofing off from time to time now that the trouble with the _Blue Knights_ have come to rest. Every time the young leader peers out of his office window, there’s always a few of them – mainly Donghyuck, Lucas, Yangyang, and Hendery – chasing each other around or playing a round of UNO in the middle of the warehouse.

Like now, Donghyuck stands behind a rigid Yuta, moving the latter’s limbs like a puppeteer as Sicheng, Hendery, and Taeil sit cross-legged on the floor trying to guess their charades.

Jeno watches them fondly, a smile creeping its way to his lips. He laughs lowly as Donghyuck claws his head out of frustration when Taeil guesses the wrong answer again – which is stupid, because Yuta’s obviously meant to be the Eiffel Tower. But he can see why the spectators keep guessing, and insisting quite loudly, that he’s a rocket ship.

A knock on the door pulls Jeno out of trance.

“Yo,” Doyoung says as he enters with iced-coffee, placing the drink in front of Jeno.

“Hyung,” Jeno acknowledges, turning back to see his friends rotating positions in the game – Taeil and Sicheng now as puppet and puppeteer respectively.

“They have to take a break every ten minutes,” Doyoung comments as he follows Jeno’s gaze, “and their break lasts for double that, or more, if unchecked.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Let them enjoy themselves,” Jeno says with a sigh as he suddenly remembers his work in front of him. He moves the stack of papers aside and pulls the keyboard towards him.

Doyoung pulls up the extra chair and takes a seat, looking over Jeno’s shoulder at the screen. Jeno can feel the elder's gaze shift towards his face. He wriggles under the scrutiny.

“Why are you _still_ stressed, huh? You'll be aging faster than you're hyungs at this rate!”

“Because,” Jeno makes a face at Doyoung like the answer is obvious and tilts his head slightly at the files behind him, “there’s still a lot to do.”

Doyoung wheels himself over to the stack, “let hyung have a look.”

Normally, this is when Jeno would politely refuse the offer as he’s aware of the true meaning hidden behind his hyung’s words – _let me help_. And he’s about to say it now too, the gentle dismissal resting on the tip of his tongue. But he doesn’t.

Jeno watches from the side as Doyoung flips through the papers, picks up a pen and gets busy reading through them. His throat starts to burn the way it does after vomiting, except the bile sits in his throat, refusing to spill or settle.

It feels wrong. _He_ feels wrong. A chastising voice at the back of his head reminds him, _this is your responsibility, Jeno. You can’t handle this much._

“It’s a lot,” he hears himself say, a lot louder than intended, “trust me, you don’t wanna look at that.”

Doyoung promptly ignores him, “this person is always ordering a shit ton of rocket-engines, have you noticed? If I was the police, I’d look into that.”

Then he ticks off the box marked c _omplete_ , muttering that Xiaojun just fit in new engines on all the bikes on the order, and passes it over for Jeno to sign. Which Jeno does, because he trusts Doyoung, and if he were to go and make sure now it would just look like he was undermining the older male.

Also it saves Jeno a lot of time to have someone else cross-check for him instead of doing it himself, even though that _is_ part of his job. The voice comes back as he signs off another paper at Doyoung’s go-ahead.

“You know your father used to make Kun and I do this sometimes,” Doyoung says all of a sudden, cutting the silence.

Jeno doesn’t reply, unsure of what to say. He hasn’t talked about, let alone mentioned, his father to any of his friends and neither have they; both parties choosing to brush over the topic with a silent understanding that they all missed him, and that’s that.

It’s not that Jeno doesn’t want to talk about his late father. There’s a mountain of unaddressed emotions he wants to express, but frankly doesn’t know how. He’s scared if he tries to unpack it now, it’ll all come crashing down in the form of broken sobs.

“Sometimes, at night when you kids had gone to bed or were upstairs, he’d make us sit on the living room floor and we’d all just talk,” Doyoung chuckles inaudibly, eyes staring blankly at the paper in his hands, pooling with memories of time gone by. “Can’t remember what we talked about though, for the life of me, I was drunk like, 90% of the time, but I remember feeling warm, and I always slept well those nights.”

Jeno snorts, “that was probably all the alcohol knocking you out clean.”

“Probably… probably…”

In the silence that rests between them, Jeno remembers his father properly for the first time in a while.

“I miss him.”

Doyoung instantly looks at Jeno, expression softening more so at the confession. He reaches out to ruffle Jeno’s hair, and when Jeno leans into the touch, he hugs him.

“I miss him too.”

A few minutes pass just like that. Not many opportunities exist for Jeno to be held – which is his own fault entirely. (The last time he was held like this was after the picnic date with Renjun when the latter hugged him close the whole night.) He sinks into Doyoung’s embrace, savouring the moment, and he can tell Doyoung is doing the same with the way he tightens his hold around Jeno’s shoulders.

Jeno’s heart fills with warmth, like the sun is pouring inside him.

Eventually, Doyoung pulls back with a smile and picks up the pile of unchecked orders. He tucks it under his arm and stands up, “I’ll take these then,” making his way to the door before Jeno can protest.

“You don’t have to do that, it’s okay –“

“I know it’s okay,” Doyoung replied briskly, popping his head back in, “I’ll get these back to you to sign by the end of the day.”

Then he’s gone as Jeno flounders in his spot.

While in the recent past Jeno would’ve been more firm in declining help, he can no longer find the same drive within himself. Maybe he’s burning out, or already burnt-out from all the chaos as of late. It’s probably for the better as well, to start sharing his work load with the willing hyungs, even if it’s not the _baby steps_ he’d initially decided to take.

Trying to ignore his restless heart, Jeno turns back to his computer, using his newfound time to reply to accumulated emails.

-

On the third day of Renjun’s art workshop, he gets a surprise.

No - _really._

“Surprise!”

Renjun blinks mutely as Donghyuck envelops him in a hug, not caring for the way Renjun stiffens in his hold.

“What’re you guys doing here? Does Jeno know you’re here?”

“We’re here to take lessons, silly!” Donghyuck says like it’s obvious.

“Yeah, Jeno told us about you holding classes.” Jaemin smiles at him warm, then brushes past Donghyuck and Jisung to get further inside.

“Jeno-hyung doesn’t know we’re here,” Jisung meekly confesses, then follows after Jaemin.

“Oh, and don’t worry, we’re paying students!” Donghyuck adds, bouncing inside, weaving between the seats to get a closer look at the white board.

Renjun wasn’t worried about that more than he was worried about the biker’s themselves, who were beginners attending a class designed for intermediate students, at least. He simply worried they wouldn’t be able to keep up, and then would end up distracting each other and by extension, his students.

Not to mention each of their bikes parked right out front, dark and ominous, and their own foreboding attire. Black jeans slashed at the knees and shiny leather jackets; Donghyuck’s studded boots and Jaemin’s gigantic fur coat that seems to consume the entire space around the male. His pink hair does little to subdue the sinister air that surrounds him.

Renjun bites his lip, praying his students don’t make a break for it when they see it all.

“What’s graphite?” Jisung asks, eyes wide with genuine confusion.

Renjun feels the corner of his smile twitch. He looks at the clock, noting that he has fifteen minutes before the students arrive.

“I’ll quickly give you a run-down of what we’re doing today, ‘kay?”

Not unexpectedly, when Renjun’s students arrive, they freeze at the door instantly upon sighting Jaemin, Jisung, and Donghyuck sitting along the middle row. The trio flip around and greet them warmly, but it does little help when they’re dressed the way they are in a room as vibrant as the craft store.

Renjun does his best to mitigate the situation by pretending there’s nothing strange about three bikers in art smocks. He smiles wide and ushers the students in, hurrying on to start the lesson in hopes it will turn their attentions elsewhere.

“Today’s lesson will be expressive portraits using graphite,” he says cheerily, clasping his hands together, “you’ll be drawing the person next to you in a situation or moment you remember them in, taking extra care for expression. Why do you remember them so vividly in this moment? What was the mood, tone, and feelings present then? How can you reflect this on the page?”

He pulls up a few notable examples of graphite portraits throughout history, “take care of what we’ve been learning about the past few days: perspective, depth, what to give extra detail and what to blur into the lines.”

The students quickly partner up, but with the odd number of people now, Jisung is left alone when Donghyuck announces with a shitty grin and hand on Jaemin’s shoulder, “I’m drawing you.”

So Renjun calls the young boy over to his side, “Jisung-ah, bring your things over here.”

To Renjun’s surprise, Jisung is far more expressive artistically than he expected. While his form is still a little rigid, which is expected of a beginner, his attention to detail is astonishing.

Jisung’s drawing of Renjun is from their first meeting, when the trio had barged into his store with a frazzled Jeno in tow. He knows this because of how his hair is shaded lightly, kept almost white for his blond hair, and the collar of the daisy printed shirt he wore that day.

What’s stands out on the page is Renjun’s expression; his wide smile, the apples of his cheeks round, the grooves along the sides of his smile. His eyes are crinkled at the corners, and the bridge of his nose too, from happiness.

Renjun remembers the moment well. It was when Donghyuck and Jaemin kept teasing Jeno for his flirting skills (or lack thereof), and Renjun couldn’t stop laughing at Jeno’s misery.

“That’s amazing, Jisung-ah, you’re attention to detail is incredible.”

Jisung’s cheeks bloom red, “yeah, I, uh, I do the sketches for prospective bike models, and gears and stuff,” he clears his throat, “with another hyung though, so I’m still an apprentice.”

“Still,” Renjun stares at the portrait again, “it’s really good.”

He ruffles Jisung’s hair before turning back to his own portrait of the younger boy. Feeling the pressure to give justice to Jisung the way he did for Renjun, the Chinese male gets up to scour the room for some inspiration, and in case anyone needed help.

He stops beside Jaemin, staring at his page.

“It’s ugly isn’t it?” Jaemin says, but his tone suggests he wants it that way.

“No…?” Renjun turns his head to look at the portrait of Donghyuck from a different angle, “it’s nice. Abstract, maybe… different!”

“Yes, Mr. Huang, I’ll work hard to make it as ugly as possible.”

It goes without saying that the case is exactly the same with Donghyuck’s portrait of Jaemin.

“Are you guys just here to purposely draw ugly pictures of each other?”

Donghyuck sharply gasps, “Jaemin,” he smacks the other’s arm and hisses, quietly to not disturb the others, “you’re drawing me _ugly?_ ”

“Compared to your picture of me, I’m drawing you like a movie star!” Jaemin retorts after he takes a peek at Donghyuck portrait.

Renjun watches the argument unfold and shakes his head. _Unbelievable._

He moves away fast to check on student raising their hand, sharing a look of disbelief with Jisung when he passes by. The younger shrugs, as if to say, w _hat else did you expect?_

The two hours are up soon enough and the students begin to file out one by one. As graphite portraits take a significant amount of time, Renjun decided to continue the same lesson the next day and has the easels neatly lined up along the back to avoid damage.

Once Renjun returns to the front after the last easel is placed, Jaemin, Donghyuck, and Jisung are the only ones left.

“Thanks for having us, Ren,” Jaemin says as he pulls out his wallet from inside his coat. He pays for the three of them.

“Thanks for coming, it was fun,” Renjun counts the notes, “I’ll just get you your change –“

“No, keep it,” Donghyuck stops him, “for putting up with us.”

Renjun looks down at the money then back up at Jaemin and Donghyuck’s smiles. They look earnest, but Renjun can’t help but feel Jeno put them up to this.

“Are you guys sure Jeno didn’t send you –“

“No no! Seriously, we just wanted to help out,” Jaemin admits, rubbing the back of his nape, “it’s not much, and we’d love to do more but Jeno said you were…”

“Yup… well, thanks guys, really.”

Donghyuck pulls Renjun into his embrace, squeezing him tight, “love you, Ren! We have to get back to work now, but we’ll visit again soon okay? We’ll force that boyfriend of yours to take a break and come see you too.”

Renjun chuckles, shaking his hands, “it’s okay, we’ve spoken and I get it now. He’s busy, and so am I, to be honest.”

He sees them out the door, sneakily reaching up to ruffle Jisung’s hair before the younger can dip away. He watches on stand-by as they get on their bikes, waving once more before riding off.

Renjun heads back inside, ready to face the lull of another quiet rest-of-the-day.

-

Game night at the LMW house is hectic, Jeno knows that, but this is on a whole different scale.

“TAKE IT YOU DEMON,” Doyoung shrieks as Yuta takes his monopoly property cards after dealing a _deal breaker_ , “TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT? MY MONEY? TAKE THAT TOO!”

He gathers all his cash and flings it at Yuta’s face, who gladly accepts it all, expression calm.

“I’m getting a drink, fuck this game I don’t know why we keep playing it when Yuta always wins.”

Jeno relaxes when Taeil starts his turn, knees coming down from where they retreated to his chest at Doyoung’s shrieks. Taeil sets down another black property card, making half a set.

“Your turn, Jeno.”

Doyoung comes back with grape soda and takes a seat between Yuta and Xiaojun, watching over the game.

“What’s your secret?” He whispers into Yuta’s ear, “I know you have one.”

“I swear, I don’t! I don’t plan anything, it’s all about the cards.”

Doyoung grumbles and goes back to his earlier position beside Jeno, waiting for when his turn will come back around and he can start building his cards from the ground up again.

Johnny walks in at that moment, returning from taking the rest out to laser tag. Yangyang, Hendery, Lucas, and Sicheng follow along, packing into the living room and spreading out onto the couches.

Taeyong, Jaehyun, and Kun walk straight to the dining hall with the pizza and chicken to set up.

“Done,” Yuta beams down at his three full sets, “I win.”

Doyoung throws down the two rent cards he just picked up and huffs, “I hate you, we’re burning this game.”

Jeno chuckles lowly as he clears up the cards. Doyoung may say that, but he’s the one who always insists on playing _Monopoly Deal_. So much so that it’s become the team’s unofficial game. They have five sets of cards, and even hold monthly matches with prizes. Not good prizes (last month was a candle holder with no candles), but prizes nonetheless.

It’s been a while since Jeno last joined in on game night. For the past other times, Jeno would either be too tired to join in, or getting some extra work done in his room to get ahead of the oncoming days. More often than not, it was the latter.

So it’s nice to finally be able to join in on the ruckus. Moments like this reminded him of when his father was around, and he’d sit on the old armchair at the corner of the room, sipping beer and watching on as Jeno and Donghyuck get their legs caught up in a game of _Twister._

He spares a glance at the chair, worn but empty at the corner. No one’s sat on it ever since. His father’s spirit lingers.

Jaehyun calls them in for dinner, shouting up the stairs for Jisung and Donghyuck wake up and come down too. Jaemin takes the seat beside Jeno as the latter fills both their glasses with water.

“Renjun was really cute today, as a teacher,” Jaemin tells him quietly while the others are busy in conversations of their own.

Jeno can’t help but smile at the thought, “of course, no matter what he says, he’s in his element.”

“So? You gonna go see him do his thing before his classes are done?”

“You know I can’t, it’s right in the morning and we have work to do.”

Jaemin shrugs, mouth twisted to one side as if that was the stupidest thing he’s ever heard, “so? The hyungs are helping with some of the paperwork already, they wouldn’t mind if you took one day off. In fact, they’d be glad! Shocked and glad.”

They stop talking when Johnny walks in with the two graphite portraits of Donghyuck and Jaemin, giggling loudly, “where’d you two learn to do this?”

“We went to an art class nearby,” Donghyuck answers, coming up to stand at Johnny’s side. He rubs the sleep away from his eyes, “quick, which one’s uglier, Jaemin or me?”

“Jaemin,” the room sounds in chorus.

Donghyuck stretches his hand out over the table towards Jaemin, palm held out, “I win, pay up.”

Jaemin forks over a fifty-dollar note and sighs.

Yangyang takes the drawings with a remark of hanging them up in the hallway, alongside the rest of their photographs.

“I’ll see,” Jeno says eventually as everyone starts to settle down.

Jaemin gives him a small smile and drops it, moving on to tease Jisung about his bedhead when the latter sits down beside him.

“What’re you gonna do now, huh, you slept for so long like a little baby,” the pink-haired male pulls the younger’s cheeks, “like a widdle baby.”

Thoughts of Renjun gets carried away with the chatter around the dinner table, but not before Jeno makes a mental note to call him before bed. The liveliness of the room seeps into his chest and expands. His heart pangs, suddenly missing the Chinese male, who is most likely alone in his apartment right now. He wishes Renjun could be here to feel this warmth with him.

-

The final day of _Love-Crafts’ Art Workshop_ arrives and Renjun is hit with sudden gloom. In a way, he’s been dreading this day, as it means bringing a close to a project he’s started to love – teaching art – and marking the beginning of his impending doom, unless miraculously overturned by Mr. Choi’s mercy.

The workshop has made Renjun more money in a week than he’s made in months – still, it’s not enough. He’s got months of rent accumulated after all.

He sighs wistfully, stirring his brush in the cup of water beside him. Then he dips the wet brush into the blue paint and stroke it over the page in front of him. The blue ink runs down the page, faded streaks of blue sinking into the blank canvas.

The final lesson is Renjun’s favourite – working with watercolours. He’s tasked the students to draw their personal favourite or most memorable landscape, bearing in mind what they have learnt in relation to colours and depth, but also, setting their minds free on the page.

The room is quiet with concentration, but Renjun’s mind buzzes with the might of a thousand bees in a box, or chainsaws. Yeah, _chainsaws._

He hears the bell above the door jingle and whips his head around to see Jeno, appearing as the day they met.

And it's almost like déjà vu: black cap pulled over his eyes, mask covering his mouth to only reveal obsidian, sparkling eyes. The only thing that’s different is his leather jacket – a larger, puffier one with a fur collar and inside padding. Gorgeous, but not nearly as stunning as the one Renjun has hung in his closet.

Jeno’s steps are feather light as he gently closes the door shut and leans back on it, careful to not disturb the busy students. Far too engrossed in their work, none of them notice Jeno’s presence.

Or it’s probably Renjun’s _Jeno senses_ tingling again.

They share a secret smile. Renjun bites his lip, trying to hide his glee as Jeno shakes his head in silent laughter and ushers him to carry on with his painting.

Time seems to race by after that. Maybe - thinking positively here - it’s because Renjun’s itching to talk to Jeno, or, on other hand, speeding ahead to bring an end to the one good thing Renjun has going for him (other than Jeno of course).

Saying goodbye to the student’s Renjun’s grown fond of is bittersweet. Unvoiced feelings of sorrow fill the spaces between every hug goodbye. The close of another chapter in his life; the next few pages are just blank space, blank space, blank space.

He walks the last of his students outside, arm full of flowers, fancy chocolates, and thank-you cards. Jeno watching longingly as Renjun stands still outside, even after the students are far out of sight.

“You okay?” Jeno asks when Renjun steps back inside. He helps him unload the gifts onto the counter before pulling the smaller male into a hug.

Renjun hums lowly, arms hooked over Jeno’s shoulders. He kisses him.

“Yeah, just feeling a little sad. It’s a goodbye after all.”

“For now, maybe. Better things will come with time.”

Renjun’s mouth twists, “yeah, time that I don’t have.”

Jeno silences him with another kiss that’s longer, sweeter. He lifts Renjun onto the counter to kiss him better.

“What’re you doing here so early though? Not much work today?”

Jeno shakes his head and grins, resting his chin on Renjun’s chest as he looks up, “nope. I took the day off.”

“Wait, wait, hold on,” Renjun pushes back a little from disbelief, “who are you and what’ve you done to my boyfriend?”

“No, I’ve been wanting to see you teach your classes, and Jaemin thought it was a good idea to take the day off. All of them were, actually,” Jeno adds, looking pensive at nothing, “weirdly confused and happy.”

Renjun smiles, “yeah, I completely understand why.”

Jeno retaliates by pinching Renjun’s thighs, relishing in the yelp that comes after. He pulls Renjun closer until his legs bracket Jeno’s hips, and kisses him again.

“I missed you.”

“Me too, I’m glad you’re here,” Renjun whispers against his lips. Then he’s shoving Jeno away, a mischievous smile playing on his lips, “you can help _me_ work then.”

Jumping off the table, he ignores Jeno’s grumbles, “come on, I have _a lot_ of inventory to do, then I have to box up paint for an order, wash the art smocks…”

Renjun lists his tasks one by one as Jeno shrugs off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves, trailing after him into the store room.

Running errands with Renjun doesn’t turn out to be so bad when being in said boy’s mere presence is enough for Jeno to feel relaxed and fulfilled. Honestly, Renjun’s work doesn’t even feel like work to Jeno, but something more domestic, if he dares say so (he does, and Renjun’s flicks him while blushing furiously).

They take a break for lunch and Renjun finally gets to try the barbecue place down the street that Ten and Mark are always boasting about but he never has the time or money for. Jeno treats him to all he can eat, and starving Renjun doesn’t say no to being spoilt when he feasts his eyes on the glorious platter of meat set before them.

Jeno spends less time eating and more time grilling and watching Renjun chew cutely, cheeks stuffed and hands curled from glee. Meanwhile his phone buzzes erratically as Donghyuck and Jaemin spam the group chat with gifs and the caption, _you and Renjun_ , or, _you @ anything Renjun_.

He rolls his eyes and puts his phone on silent, tucking it away into his jacket pocket and going back to stare at Renjun eating – which completely aligns with everything Donghyuck and Jaemin are saying about him, but that’s not important.

In the late afternoon, after they’ve dropped off the paint order at the post office and had dinner consisting of corndogs and _hotteok_ , Jeno takes Renjun grocery shopping. Even though Renjun profusely denies needing anything, Jeno knows better and convinces the other by promising to only buy him the essentials – eggs, milk, some fruits, and bread.

Renjun fleets away into the rows and rows of cereal and confectionary as soon as they enter the massive supermarket. His eyes sparkle at all the sugar cereal, the array of gummies lined up, and at the frozen section filled with shelves upon shelves of ice cream.

Jeno, too weak for his own good, ends up buying Renjun more sweets than necessary, even though he’s aware there’s a mountain of chocolate waiting for Renjun at home. Though he attempts to balance it out with some vegetables and fruits (and toothpaste).

“Will you be staying over?” Renjun asks, one hand holding onto Jeno’s arm, another carrying a shopping bag filled with cereal and sweets that jostle with every bounce in his step.

“Yeah, if that’s alright with you.”

“Pssh, of course it is!”

He lets go of Jeno’s arm and bounds ahead, hopping across the pedestrian crossing and turning the corner into his street. The sun sets over him as he marches ahead.

Jeno watches the light form a halo around Renjun’s body, warm and glowing. Every cell in his brain tells him, in that moment, as Jeno’s breath catches in his throat, that he’s fucking done for.

When they arrive, Renjun closes shop early with a mutter that _no one will be coming in anyways_ , and Jeno is dragged upstairs before he can address the masked discouragement in Renjun’s statement.

Renjun practically throws Jeno onto the bed, seemingly jolting back to his senses when Jeno yelps in surprise.

“Sorry, _fuck_ , did I hurt you?” He pauses by the side of the bed, panic-stricken.

Jeno blinks at him, still kind of shocked, but shakes his head, “no no, I’m just,” he swallows thickly, noticing the fog settled in Renjun’s eyes – lust-filled, and something else.

_Worry._

He reaches out with his hands for Renjun to fall into his arms, but Renjun dives south towards Jeno’s pants instead. In one swift motion, Jeno’s stripped of his bottoms, Renjun’s hand palming over Jeno semi-hard cock.

The laughter in Jeno’s throat fizzes out into a moan as Renjun’s mouth wraps around the head, soft lips curled around and hot tongue sweeping over the tip.

Jeno’s hands settle at the back of Renjun’s head, tugging his just enough for Renjun to moan. The vibrations sending Jeno’s nerves alight. It takes everything in him to not fuck into Renjun’s mouth, afraid of hurting him, and also, wanting to let Renjun do as he pleases.

Renjun sucks him off slowly at first, hands at quick work around the base of his length where his mouth can’t reach. He quickens his pace, growing impatient while Jeno edges closer and closer to his release.

Combing his fingers through Renjun’s hair, Jeno groans as he comes right into Renjun’s mouth. Renjun moans, mouth still tight around Jeno’s length, the sound reverberating throughout Jeno’s veins.

As Jeno lays there, dazed, Renjun takes off his pants and lifts his shirt over his head before hovering over Jeno. He lifts Jeno’s shirt to his chin and kisses his chest. Jeno’s body is hot under Renjun’s wandering hands.

“Can I ride you?”

The way Renjun asks so sweetly, tipping his head, blinking earnestly, ignites a fire within Jeno that spreads fierce and raging. The heat spreads faster than a wildfire, straight to his loins.

“ _Please,”_ Jeno hears himself say – _beg_ – through his thundering heartbeat.

Renjun smiles, too innocently for what he’s about to do – _for what he’s doing to Jeno_ – and dips down to kiss the other sweet.

Jeno’s one hand reaches up to cup Renjun’s ass, another reaching out knowingly to the side desk drawer where Renjun keeps the lube. He works quick, Renjun grumbling at him to hurry, lube-soaked fingers eventually finding their way down to work Renjun open.

Renjun’s hips buck at the intrusion. Relaxing around Jeno’s fingers, he slowly rocks his hips back, dragging himself up and down.

And Jeno’s mind switches off. The blood in his veins rushes e _verywhere_ , crashing against the walls. Renjun's body is so _hot_ , scolding breath fanning his neck when Renjun leans down to place a kiss there - Jeno’s going to die before Renjun can actually ride him.

Renjun reaches down to guide a third finger into his hole, letting Jeno take charge and pick up the pace. When Jeno curls his fingers inside him, Renjun whines at him stop and pulls Jeno’s fingers out of him.

“Keep them there,” he says, voice surprisingly steady and commanding, yet as sweet as ever as he lifts Jeno’s hands above his head.

Jeno swallows and nods, mischievous protest dying in his throat. He can only stare in a daze as Renjun lines up the tip of his length to his entrance. He takes a deep breath, watching Renjun’s chest rise in increments as he finally sinks down.

All the breath knocks out of Jeno’s chest in an instance as Renjun cries out his name. Palms flat against Jeno’s stomach, Renjun winces through the pain as it unfolds into pleasure.

Slow at first, Renjun tests the waters, lifting his hips up a little then down again, to the hilt. He bites his lips hard, eyes screwed shut.

Jeno hands twitch where they are crossed above his head. He wants to touch Renjun, so, so badly; grab him by the waist and fuck into him mercilessly. He wants to bring him down for a kiss, hold his hands, and link their fingers together as Renjun rides him.

Renjun’s hands are scolding against Jeno’s skin as he bounces on Jeno’s cock, sharp and short breath filling the room. His hands slide up to Jeno’s chest where his heart beats loudly. Tipping his head back, he moans, grinding his hips down slow and hard. A string of colourful curses follow from Jeno’s mouth.

Renjun smirks, the little senses he has left willing him to tease Jeno by leaning down and kissing chastely, before biting down hard on his lip.

Jeno no less than growls into Renjun’s mouth, all restraints gone as his hands immediately grab Renjun by the waist. He mercilessly thrusts into him, pace sloppy but hard, Renjun’s cries getting lost against the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Jeno suddenly slows down, rocking into Renjun, muffling his whines with a kiss.

With one final thrust, Renjun comes undone, breaking away from Jeno’s lips to moan loudly against Jeno’s ear. The sound sends shivers down Jeno’s spine and he follows instantly, hips stuttering as he comes inside Renjun.

They lay like that for a moment, breathing heavily. Jeno tries to hug Renjun only for his arms to get swatted away. Renjun sits up on Jeno’s hips and frowns, “don’t touch me, I feel gross.”

Jeno chortles in disbelief, “you’re horrible, Huang Renjun, I just want some cuddles,” he mock pouts.

Renjun’s face scrunches up in disgust, only making Jeno laugh harder. With a huff, Renjun pulls himself off Jeno’s cock and tries to hop off the bed – only to fall onto the floor in a heap.

He’d severely underestimated the strength of his legs post being fucked.

Laughter rips its way out of Jeno’s throat before he can stop himself, clamping his lips shut when Renjun face sticks up again, red and scowling.

“Don’t laugh, you ass! I’m in paiinnn!”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, come ‘ere baby,” Jeno coos, beckoning Renjun into his arms.

Any other time and Renjun would’ve smacked his hands away, but the back of spine aches and his legs haven’t stopped buzzing from sensitivity, so Renjun crawls into Jeno’s embrace.

Lifting Renjun up like a baby, Jeno carries him over to the bathroom to run them both a warm soak.

Jeno wakes up to the sun shining directly on his face and the sound of the cupboards thudding shut. He opens his eyes, blinking away the sleepy fog to see Renjun standing over the stove, looking particularly angry at whatever he’s cooking.

“What’s wrong?”

Renjun immediately looks up, expression melting into a smile, “morning! I’m making eggs.”

“Uh oh, for me?”

“Don’t say it like that! You should feel privileged, I’m a great cook!”

Jeno scoffs, rolling onto his side.

“I’m serious! I just don’t always have the ingredients necessary to showcase my talents.”

“Sure,” Jeno squints at the clock on the desk; it reads 8:37am. He can’t remember the last time he slept so well.

Renjun plates up the eggs that, in theory, are omelettes but look more like scrambled eggs. Along with some toast, sliced apples and instant coffee, he brings them over to the bed.

“Is it good?”

Jeno swallows his bite and gives him a wry smile, “work hard.”

The instant glare Renjun sends him is priceless.

An hour later, after taking their time to eat, shower, and make out in-between, they head down so Renjun can finally open up the store. Jeno decides to sticks around for a while longer before leaving.

“What’ll you do today?”

Renjun shrugs, “same as always, sit here and wait for business to come through. I’m out of ideas and even if I had any, I have no time.”

“How much did you make from the workshop? Won’t it be enough?”

“No… I only have half the amount I owe.”

“That’s still great!” Jeno consoles him with a hand on the small of his back; Renjun relaxes at the touch.

“Yeah, I don’t know. I’ve lost hope already. I don’t wanna drag this out any further cuz I’m just hurting Mr. Choi and,” he sighs, “I don’t know, I’m so lost. I don’t even know what I want anymore.”

Jeno sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. From a business perspective, Renjun’s right to feel lost. Even if Mr. Choi does renew his lease, there’s no guarantee the shop will take off, especially with its track record despite being open for so long. There’s nothing left for Renjun here anymore – if he stays, he will be perpetually stuck where he is.

From the perspective of someone who loves and cares for Renjun, though, Jeno can’t imagine him losing this place. He has nothing else to hold on to, and Jeno fears that without this shop holding him up and keeping him going, Renjun will crumble completely. With the shop, Renjun can at least hold onto the hope of saving up, going to school, and achieving his dreams. With the shop, Renjun still has a guaranteed roof over his head. One that’s close to Jeno too.

“Ren –“

“Jeno,” Renjun stops him before he can say anything else, “I already know what you’re going to say, _don’t._ ”

“It’s only half, Renjun, I want to give you this.”

“Well, I don’t want it! Not unless I earn it myself! If I can’t do that much then I don’t deserve it!”

“But you’re losing this,” Jeno tries again, tension building at the base of his neck, “can’t you see, _you need help_.”

“I’m fine, Jeno, really,” Renjun says, calm, hands reaching out to connect with Jeno’s, “don’t worry about me, besides, I’m not even sure what I want any more so there’s no point in wasting your money –“

“It won’t be a waste if it means granting you security, even for a little longer!” He grasps Renjun’s fingers, pleading, “I can buy you time, Ren, please, let me do this. I worry about you because I care.”

Renjun’s eyes start to glaze over. His lips quiver, voice thin and quiet, on the verge of breaking, “I know you do, but I can’t, Jeno.”

“Why not?”

“Because!” Renjun yanks his hands away and balls them up at his sides, his voice getting weaker, “because I have nothing left but my pride and my values. Everything else I’ve already lost, my family, my dreams, my home, but I’ve still got what makes me, me… I won’t be indebted to anyone, I’ll make it on my own, I have to.”

Jeno heart floods with a mixture of emotions – anger, frustration, and heartbreak.

“You’re being stubborn, Ren, why can’t you see that there’s a time and place and you need _help_.”

Frustration getting the better of him, Jeno’s fist slams the counter. It rattles loudly, and Renjun jumps in his skin, expression instantly shifting from grief to irritation. The tension in the air escalates rapidly.

“Listen, Jeno, I don’t expect you to get it, but please respect my decision –“

“You’re being ridiculous, Ren,” Jeno’s voice rises before he can restrain himself, “to whom are you trying to prove yourself to –“

“MYSELF! EVERYONE! WHOEVER CARES!” Renjun yells, voice scorched with anger and hurt, “IT DOESN’T MATTER JENO – DROP IT!”

“YOU’RE MAKING EVERYONE WHO LOVES YOU WORRIED SICK!” Jeno shouts back, taking a step closer to Renjun, “YOU’RE BEING SELFISH AND HARMING THE PEOPLE WHO ARE TRYING TO HELP YOU!”

“Ohh,” Renjun scoffs, the sound meaner than expected, and before he can stop himself, “you’re one to talk, Jeno. You should sort yourself out before preaching to me. It’s easier said than done and you know that –“

“Don’t try that with me, Ren,” Jeno bites, “we’re not the same –“

The statement comes with the jarring truth that Jeno's right - they're far too different.

“You’re right, we’re not.” Renjun says venomously, “you’re daddy’s little boy who got everything in life handed to him so you couldn’t possibly understand someone like me, who grew up with nothing.” He scoffs, a bitter smile on his lips, “I don’t even know why you have any issues in the first place! Family, home, and career handed to you at birth, nothing else to do since everything’s been done for you, so now you’re butting into mine.”

He watches Jeno’s face fall into nothingness. No anger, no frustration. No love.

Something breaks inside Jeno, Renjun can tell, by the way his eyes stare through him like he sees nothing. Like he feels nothing for him anymore. Renjun’s heart shatters inside him, the shards piercing into his lungs and cutting him open. The pain of a broken heart clawing away at his throat.

But it doesn’t stop him. The anger has boiled over already, more to be spilled waiting on the tip of his tongue.

“So,” Renjun swallows back the tears, clears his throat, “please,” _he won’t cry, he can’t cry now_ , “if it bothers you so much, please just leave me and my problems alone.”

Forever passes before Jeno speaks up. He swallows thickly, “I see,” his voice barely a whisper, “if that’s how you feel then.”

Renjun doesn’t catch a glimpse of Jeno’s face before he leaves. The door slams shut behind him, and when the store is shrouded in suffocating silence, only then does Renjun crumble to the floor in fitful sobs.

-

Jeno doesn’t cry. Heartbreak chokes him, sits heavy in his chest – but he doesn’t cry.

He blinks away the blur in his eyes, focusing on the road in front. The streets whir past, but Jeno doesn’t stop. He takes the path straight ahead and ends up on the highway. Still, he continues, driving straight out of the city, leaving the chaos of Seoul and its people – leaving Renjun – far, far behind.

Somehow he ends up at the peak, past the bridge, where he took Renjun for the picnic. The memory brings tears to his eyes, and Jeno can’t find the strength to stop them anymore.

He stands at the peak, the wind howling and raging past him, threatening to throw him off onto the rocks below. Jeno doesn’t even care.

The breeze picks up with the force of a hurricane. Jeno takes a step back, tears streaming down his face, he screams. Bawling loudly and uncontrollably, Jeno yells into the open, not stopping until his voice is stripped to only sustain faint whispers.

He lets himself fall back onto the ground. The impact shocks his body and his back throbs with pain. The back of his head aches like crazy. As if he’s been split open.

Jeno feels like he _has_ been split open, and is now spilling all over the place. Blood, guts, and all. Spilling, spilling, until he’s empty. Just, empty.

He shivers from the cold gust, his fingers freezing, but he doesn’t attempt to move. The weight in his chest pins him to the ground.

The leaves whisper as the breeze weaves through them, and they part just enough to let the sun shy through. The warm light floods Jeno’s body –

And he thinks of Renjun.

The one capable of breaking his heart into two, and the only one capable of putting it back together.

But his rage and hurt rise above, and he’s unable to resurface any emotions for Renjun other than disappointment.

Finally, he sits up, cheeks tight with dried tear streaks. He exhales loudly to try and expel the last of the sorrow lodged in his throat, and any thoughts of Renjun along with it - for now.

Realizing he hasn’t checked his phone in hours, Jeno takes it out of his pocket and scrolls through the notifications. Most of them are from their many – too many – group chats, which he swipes clear.

Then there’s a single one that catches his attention. The hair rises on the back of his neck.

It’s from Jaemin, sent around midnight. Containing nothing more than a single name.

**_Il-sung._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate Renjun, or Jeno. While Renjun is intended to be a bit more fiery, they are both equally stubborn when mad and just can't see how much they love each other. They're alike-ness is also causing a little tiff LMAO but they mean well! They're both stubborn though.. >_>
> 
> Last chapter in a few days, hopefully!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter! I hope the ending is satisfying enough. As with most of my stories, I wanted the end to be realistic and hopeful, so I hope you all enjoy it!  
> Light edit, as usual. I will read through it once I can think straight LMAO

The journey back home is a blur. Jeno cuts straight through the traffic, not caring for the horns blaring after him. Fear grips him like a vice. Dread coils around his veins as his breathing gets heavier. The shield over his face fogs.

When he arrives home he rides straight into the warehouse and tears his helmet off. Despite the early day, the garage is empty, no sign of his friends anywhere.

Panic floods Jeno’s veins.

Dropping the helmet on the ground, Jeno rushes straight through the back door leading into the main house. He wants to shout for his friends, for anyone, but his voice dies in his throat when he sees them fast asleep in the darkness of the living room. In a makeshift bed on the floor, his friends are entangled together, breathing deeply in slumber.

Taeil stirs awake as soon as Jeno steps one foot into the living room, his breathing loud in the dreadful silence that fills the house. They lock eyes, but Taeil doesn’t speak. His eyes are overcast with unreadable emotions, but most of all, he looks tired. When Jeno doesn’t speak up, merely stares at the sight of his friends’ sleeping faces aggrieved with the aftershock of a nightmare, Taeil closes his eyes and rests his head back beside Kun’s.

Donghyuck’s arm is wrapped around Jisung’s body curled against his; Sicheng and Yangyang are squeezed onto the couch at opposite ends; Xiaojun is sitting up against the adjacent couch, head painfully strained to one side as he sleeps.

The sound of footsteps have Jeno whipping his head away from the scene. Tears brim his eyes as he looks up at Jaemin. His best friend’s eyes have sunk into their sockets, cheeks hollow and lips pale.

“Jaem,” Jeno starts, his voice on the verge of breaking, “what happened? Where are the others?” He more so begs than asks, voice getting louder with dread.

Jaemin draws his lips into a thin line and guides Jeno towards the kitchen.

“Il-sung paid us a visit last night,” Jaemin says wearily once they’re seated along the island.

Jeno feels the blood drain from his face, the air punching out of his lungs.

“He broke in while we were asleep, but Jisung was awake and heard,” Jaemin pauses to take a breath, “he alerted Johnny-hyung immediately, and soon enough were all up. Il-sung broke in and set explosive engines near our fuel storage – our own rocket-engines –“ Jaemin cuts himself off with a hollow laugh, “can you believe it? The explosion would’ve wiped out the whole block, he wanted to do what happened to his team, to us.”

Jeno swallows, the hair on his arms spiking up. To be killed by the very instrument you created – the irony and likelihood of it devastates him beyond measure.

“Jaem, what happened? Where’s Il-sung now? Where’s Lucas, and the hyungs?”

Jaemin runs his hands through his hair, closing his eyes to gather his thoughts, “a fight broke out when Johnny-hyung ran straight towards Il-sung. We called Inspector Moon and the cops right away but Doyoung said there wasn’t enough time left until the engines exploded. Xiaojun knew them better than anyone, so went to dismantle them before they –“

“But how?” Jeno’s voice rises again, “we checked them, they’re meant to be safe –“

“Apparently they’d been tampered with to become unstable, so Xiaojun had to dismantle them all one by one. Lucas and Jaehyun-hyung ran in to help Johnny-hyung keep Il-sung to the ground, Taeil-hyung pushed the rest of us back inside and locked the door. I didn’t see what happened after that, but Doyoung and Xiaojun were left in there, then we couldn’t find Taeyong-hyung and then the next thing we heard was Jaehyun-hyung screaming for Lucas and a gun-shot.”

Jeno stops breathing altogether. Jaemin’s next words are drowned out by the sound of his heart thumping loudly in his ear. A sharp pain unfurls in his chest as tears stream down his face.

Suddenly, the front door opens. Jaemin gets to his feet in a flash, brows furrowed and eyes alert, he faces the door.

Sensing the agitation, Jeno jumps up and reaches across the island to grab the carving knife from its stand. He grips it tightly, waiting.

Except it’s just Doyoung, who blinks at their stiff stances before cracking a smile, broken but trying, “what is this? Were you guys ready to attack me?”

Jeno’s body goes limp as he falls back onto his seat, returning the knife back to its place. His breathing evens out a little.

Jaemin cuts straight to the chase, “how is he?”

“He lost a lot of blood,” Doyoung says grimly, “it’ll take some time but the doctor said he should be fine, Lucas is a tough one, after all.”

Jeno can’t help but feel bittersweet at that, knowing well Lucas’ self-sacrificial tendencies just because he’s the only one fully trained in physical combat. A fighter, through and through.

After Doyoung sends Jaemin away to get some rest, despite the latter’s protests that he’s fine, Doyoung sits Jeno down to explain what happened.

When Doyoung and Xiaojun were busy dismantling the explosives, Il-sung had slashed his way out of Johnny and Jaehyun’s hold with his knife, wounding them. In his moment of freedom, he ran straight towards Xiaojun, aiming to stab him in the back before the final bomb could be undone, but Lucas got in his way. The blade piercing straight into his gut. Il-sung had gone berserk with rage, but before any of them could act, Taeyong shot him clean in the head. Using the gun Jeno’s father kept locked away in his office.

Il-sung died instantly, and Taeyong, who didn’t intend on killing him, passed out from the sheer gravity of what he had done.

The paramedics and police arrived almost immediately after. Lucas was rushed to the hospital while Johnny, Jaehyun, and Taeyong were tended to on the spot. The shock left Taeyong in shambles, and Johnny and Jaehyun have been watching over him all night while Doyoung went straight to the hospital after disposing of the dismantled explosives.

Inspector Moon came to the hospital in the morning to see how Lucas was doing and to talk to Doyoung about what would follow now in their case. The inspector pulled some strings and, seeing the magnitude of the threat Il-sung posed if he hadn’t been stopped, and in the name of self-defensive, none of them would be questioned.

Doyoung has never felt more grateful for the misfeasance in their society, if it would save his friends, Taeyong especially, from any more trauma.

Jeno absorbs the information silently. His head heavy on his shoulders. Hot tears start to stream down his cheeks.

“Hyung,” he whimpers, voice broken by a sob, “I’m so sorry.”

It’s his fault. He should never have taken the day off, he should never have stayed away. He should never have gotten distracted; his love for Renjun made him weak and blind.

No, the voice in Jeno’s mind reminds him, this isn’t Renjun’s fault. Renjun didn’t make him weak – Jeno was so from the beginning. He doesn’t deserve to be here, doesn’t deserve to be the leader when he’s too weak for the task. It’s his fault this all happened, ever since he gave in to Il-sung’s demands for the unready engines. If only he had been stronger, firmer in stance.

“Jeno, I know what you’re thinking,” Doyoung places a hand on Jeno’s shoulder and looks him in the eye, “stop. This is something beyond any of our control.”

“I –“ Jeno’s lips quiver, the sobs breaking him off, “I should’ve been here –“

“And it wouldn’t have done anything. Il-sung still would’ve come, someone still would’ve gotten hurt, if not Lucas then –“

“It should’ve been me instead,” Jeno says before breaking down in Doyoung’s arm, the might of his sobs congesting his throat and chest.

“And you think that’s any better?” Doyoung’s scolds him, but his arms wrap around Jeno warm and secure, “the hyung’s would’ve made you go back inside the house along with everyone else, you think we’d let you run in the way Lucas did? Heck, we just couldn’t stop him, but if we could…”

Doyoung falls silent, lips clamping together. His eyes water.

Jeno hugs him tightly and mumbles into his shoulder, “he’s going to be okay, right?”

“Of course he is, as we all just witnessed, he’s a fighter.”

-

It’s been a week since Jeno and Renjun’s falling out.

In his grief, Renjun spends the days holed-up in his apartment, unmoving from his bed. He’s been ghosting Chenle and Mark’s persistent calls and texts, even when Ten arrives with them at his doorstep, begging Renjun to open the door – he doesn’t move.

Renjun feels hollow inside, like a shell of his former self. The shock of his own, hurtful words hurled at Jeno ring in his mind – a constant reminder of his actions. A nightmare he can’t escape.

On many occasions, Renjun contemplates calling Jeno. Every fibre of his being pushes him to just pick up the phone so he can hear Jeno’s voice and tell him he’s so, so sorry. But Renjun always ends up stopping at his contact. His fingers failing to work in concert with his heart as the image of Jeno’s loveless, heartbroken face reappears in mind.

He hurt Jeno, how could he possibly think he deserves Jeno after that?

Worst of all, Renjun knows that in his heart of hearts, he truly felt what he said.

It goes without saying that Jeno and Renjun are different. Jeno grew up loved, his future secured for him, while Renjun has never known anything more than the feeling of being completely, and utterly, abandoned and lost. While Jeno has the world working for him, Renjun only seems to have the world against him, throwing him down every time he has even an inkling of hope. It’s only expected they wouldn’t understand each other.

Despite his efforts, Renjun simply can’t overlook the glaring disparity in their status. It may seem _non-progressive_ of him to think this way, but no matter how he sees it, their relationship boils down to the one where one is wealthy and thriving, and the other, pitiable, sad, and with nothing.

No matter how he tries to look at it, Renjun can’t help but feel significantly inferior, especially so when Jeno offers to pay for Renjun’s financial issues. It’s not just a Jeno thing either, but with all of his friends the inequality is there – his pent-up feelings just happened to unfurl with Jeno.

However, Renjun’s also aware that how he went about it was vehemently wrong. His words were hurtful, said out of spite, even though it wasn’t Jeno’s fault for the situation he’s in. Jeno was simply an aggravating factor, reminding Renjun of everything he didn’t have, and probably never will.

He knows, full well, what Jeno went through following his father’s passing, the struggles he has as the leader, working in a field as volatile as his. Yet Renjun used his knowledge against Jeno, to hurt him, just because he himself was feeling like shit.

It’s inexcusable.

He doesn’t belong here, with Jeno, after what he’s done. Renjun doesn’t belong _here_ if can’t hold his own. In a society where there is no place for people like him, Renjun can’t make his stay depending on others. He’s already gotten enough help from his friends, who have their own lives and struggles to deal with and still bothered with Renjun’s. Helping him make money instead of tending to their own stores.

He can’t call his life his if it’s built using someone else’s money; his dreams can no longer be called his own if someone buys them for him.

How embarrassing.

No. He won’t be taken care of like he’s incapable of anything. He won’t be pitied.

If he can’t make it here, then Renjun will just have to search elsewhere. This is only the beginning, he tells himself as he wipes his cheeks and sits up in his bed. The beginning of a long and hard journey.

Mr. Choi will come around in a weeks’ time to collect the money. Renjun will give him what he has. Mr. Choi will take back the store and the apartment, and Renjun will be on his way, searching for whatever lies next for him.

With a heavy heart, Renjun throws off the covers to get dressed for a late work day. He’ll offer what he has, till the very end.

-

Work is quiet on the days following the incident.

It’s a while before most of them have the heart to even step foot in the warehouse, but surprisingly, Taeyong takes the lead. As soon as he’s up on his feet again and walking around the house, he’s adamant on going back to work despite everyone else’s insistence that he rests.

 _“If I lay in bed for another minute I’ll eat myself alive,”_ is the excuse he gives, _“I need to do something, anything, to distract myself.”_

So they’re back to work the following week, but taking things slow and steady. Jeno, still feeling a little guilty, is back to square one where he takes on most of the work himself and is relentless when Doyoung and Kun come entreating him to take a break or share the paperwork.

But Jeno simply can’t. Like Taeyong, if he doesn’t do this much, his thoughts will eat him raw.

Thoughts of Il-sung’s blood permanently staining their name, Lucas still recovering in the hospital, and the traumatic experience his friends went through while he, their supposed leader, what? Had sex with his boyfriend, and then fought with him the very morning after.

How much more pathetic can he be?

So Jeno keeps his head bowed and works and works until his fingers can’t type anymore, until his vision starts to blur the words together on the page.

A sharp pain settles on the spot between his brows and where his nose begins. It feels like his head is being drilled into. Jeno takes off his glasses and pinches the spot hard, massaging it gently. His other hand blindly searches for the tiger balm in his drawer which he keeps exactly for moments like this.

Jaemin, who’s been sparing worried glances at Jeno through the window, finally has enough.

“Do you wanna fight?” Is the first thing he says as he throws the door to Jeno’s office open, voice loud and seething, “cuz your being fucking ridiculous, and this time I’m gonna fight you.”

Jaemin crosses over to yank Jeno’s seat around. Crouching down, he looks Jeno in the eye.

Jeno remains silent. He’s too exhausted for Jaemin and whatever is about to go down between them right now.

“The whole week, you haven’t said anything more than a few words to me, and it’s always something stupid like to pass the salt at the table. You’ve been ignoring my questions about how your day off with Renjun went, and I know something happened because I know you better than I know myself.” Jaemin collects his breath, grip tightening around the arms of Jeno’s chair, “it’s time for you to spill.”

Finally, Jeno’s eyes waver. They flit down to his knees, his eyes brewing with hot tears on the verge of spilling over. The memory of the argument, the words Renjun threw at him, the sheer anguish that ripped his heart to shreds in an instance came rushing back.

Noticing the shift in Jeno’s demeanour, Jaemin’s expression softened. He pulls back immediately to examine Jeno from a distance that let the latter take a deep breath.

“Jeno,” was the last thing Jaemin needed to say, voice sweet and soft with growing concern - and Jeno spilled, the dam holding his emotions at bay smashing open.

When Jeno’s father had passed away, Jeno didn’t shed a single tear. Even on the day of his funeral, and the days after it in which the crew at LMW spent mourning, Jeno remained the only one who didn’t cry.

Any outsider looking in would think Jeno didn’t love him, or didn’t feel as profoundly for his own father as the rest of the crew who struggled to face the days without their hearts bursting out of their chests.

But they knew. Jaemin, Donghyuck, and all his friends who kept an extra attentive eye on Jeno ever since, knew how he felt. The numb pain he felt, the bone-breaking shock he experienced as his world came crashing down on top of him.

And yet, not once did Jeno cry.

Needless to say, when Jeno broke down in sobs in Jaemin’s arms that afternoon, after telling all that went down with Renjun, the latter was shell-shocked. He can’t remember the last time he saw Jeno cry so hard; choking sobs muffled by the pressure of his mouth against Jaemin’s shoulder, fingers trembling where they weakly held onto Jaemin’s jacket.

Jaemin was speechless.

All those times when he had so much to say to Jeno, so much to give him to ease his pain, and now when Jeno needed it the most, he has nothing.

When Jeno’s cries finally waned, and he pulled back to wipe his cheeks with both hands, he said in the most broken voice Jaemin’s ever heard coming from him, “I’m so tired.”

The words send Jaemin’s heart shattering in his chest, his own eyes growing hot with oncoming tears.

He knows the words, and Jeno’s meltdown, have been a long-time coming. They hold the weight of the year, of everything he’s had to shoulder on his own. The pressure he built upon himself, adding brick after brick on the wall he called his duty. The wall Jeno couldn’t see beyond, couldn’t see the many open arms waiting for him to fall into their embrace.

And Renjun. The person who was a reminder and a revelation to Jeno of the good things that can still be. Of the love and affection that exists for him now and he has still yet to discover. A break away from the lonely world he created for himself.

Renjun, who broke his heart.

Jaemin’s bias has a bitter hatred instantly steeping in his heart. A nasty animosity for the boy who hurt his best friend.

It’s only later that night when Jeno has retired to his bed, exhausted from the weight of his emotions, that Jaemin comes to his senses after a talk with Donghyuck.

“Look, I get it, Jeno’s my best-friend too, but,” Donghyuck rubs his face in his hands, as if he’s trying to convince himself of what he’s about to say, “you can’t hate Renjun without hearing his side. I mean, we’ve seen the guy, it’s hard to believe he’d hurt Jeno out of pure malicious intent.”

“Hyung is right,” Jisung pipes in, leaning his body over the kitchen island, “it’s not like we haven’t seen the same thing from Jeno-hyung. He can be pretty nasty when he’s all wound up, who’s to say Renjun-hyung isn’t the same? How do we know Jeno-hyung didn’t say something that struck a nerve?”

Jaemin knows they’re both right. From what they’ve seen, Renjun seems like a genuinely nice guy who is unfortunately stuck in a shitty situation. There’s all the possibility he was extra sensitive from stress. And, Jeno’s no angel either.

It doesn’t happen often, but when Jeno’s angry, like really, _truly_ , angry, he can be a tempest to deal with. Jaemin’s only ever encountered an angry Jeno once, when he stumbled upon an argument between said boy and his father, and in those few minutes he saw his father’s son.

The ruthless and cunning man who built this company from the ground up during Seoul’s most infamous and dangerous crime wave was reflected, deep, deep, inside Jeno.

Honestly, given any other situation, Jaemin would laugh, because Jeno doesn’t believe he’s the leader his father was, but the fact that the company hasn’t already crumbled under the weight of the two sides of society crushed against them, is telling enough.

But at the same time, Jeno is more than that.

While Mr. Lee was their father in every sense of the word, Jeno is kind, honest, and true, way, way before he is cold and cunning.

(They all have to be a little evil to survive with what they do, but Jeno has always been the slightest bit softer, but a thousand times more – )

“God, he can be so stubborn, especially when angry,” Jaemin hisses to himself, “it’s like dealing with a bull.”

“He needs to talk to Renjun,” Donghyuck taps the table with his finger, “he won’t want to, but this is an argument, not a clear break-up. If they break-up after, it’s finished and we can deal with that accordingly, but he can’t just float in misery forever.”

“Renjun-hyung was out-of-line, but, Jeno-hyung needs to listen to his side without all the anger,” Jisung adds with finality.

“Great,” Donghyuck rises to stand up and stretch, “that’s settled then, Jaemin will talk to Jeno.”

“Wait – what? You want me to talk to him, _alone?_ ”

“Jaemin-hyung, fighting!”

-

Chenle eventually wears him down.

That is, Renjun comes down to the store one morning to see Chenle, face pressed flat against the window. As soon as he spots Renjun, he scowls, the glass around his nose fogs up and he bangs the window with his fist. Renjun hurries to let him in before he breaks down the door.

The first thing he does when Renjun lets him in is tell Renjun to wait as he pulls out his phone and furiously types away.

Within seconds, Mark is beside him and they walk in together, crowding Renjun against the counter.

“Guys –“

“No! No talking!” Chenle yells, face red from anger, his nostrils flaring.

“Renjun, _what the fuck_?” Mark spits angrily. It’s the first time Renjun’s witnessing an angry Mark, “no, seriously, _what the fuck?_ You ghosted us all of a sudden, the shop hasn’t been open for days, we’ve all been worried sick – what the fuck do you have to say for yourself?”

Renjun flinches at the tone. Although Mark doesn’t raise his voice, the flame to his words is still there, scalding.

Without any control, and as he has been for days, Renjun starts crying. Dropping to the floor, his hands cover his face as he sobs openly into his palms.

Mark and Chenle kneel immediately, pulling Renjun into their arms in an awkward group hug. Mark apologizes immediately for yelling, which he didn’t even do, and Renjun tells him through his tears that it’s okay because he deserves it.

It takes a while to explain what happened with Jeno, especially with Renjun drawing deep, shuddering breaths every few words. But Mark and Chenle are ever patient, rubbing up and down his arms and back as the coax him.

“It’s all my fault,” Renjun says in between sobs, “I hurt him and now he hates me and it’s all my fault. I’m so fucking awful –“

“Ren, don’t say that,” Mark pulls him tighter to his side, “don’t - don't humble yourself like that.”

Chenle wipes Renjun’s cheeks dry only for tears to wet them again. His lips quiver as he nods along with Mark, eyes shining over.

“No – it’s my fault, what I said was so hurtful and I knew it would hurt him but I couldn’t stop myself – I was so angry, but that’s no excuse and I’m s-so sorry.”

The fierceness of his sobs prevents him from speaking further, so Renjun sits there and does what he’s been doing for the past few days but still can’t get exhausted of – he cries, and cries, and cries.

It’s only when he’s dried out of tears and his chest starts to sting with every breath does he stop. Along the way, Chenle started crying too, which he tries to hide by rubbing his face into Renjun’s shirt.

They sit in silence for a while, leaning against the counter. Renjun releases a heaving a breath every few seconds, but that's all. None of them make a move.

“I’m hungry,” Mark says when the silence starts to become unsettling, “let’s go have something greasy, my treat.”

They hold Renjun as he waddles upstairs, rummaging through his closet for him for a jacket. Renjun stares at the open closet from where he sits on the bed and his eyes fall upon Jeno’s jacket, hung in the centre. It stands out from all the rest for more reasons than one.

Chenle and Mark pretend they don’t see it.

The rest of the afternoon passes with no mention of Jeno or the argument. Well-versed in the art of Renjun, Mark and Chenle are aware that he knows the gravity of what he’s said, and what to do next.

And Renjun has never been more grateful for his friends. He thinks that when Mr. Choi eventually kicks him out and he’s forced to leave, he’ll miss them the most. More than imaginable.

They have chicken and chips from Renjun’s favourite shop with a side of beer and soda (for Chenle). Renjun devours the food like he hasn’t eaten in days, which he hasn’t, and Mark supports him by ordering more food before his plate’s even cleared.

At the end afternoon, after forcing Chenle to return home despite his insistence on sleeping over, Mark says the final words, “Ren, I just want you to know that I’m here for you, no matter what. I’m your friend, you know that right?”

Renjun nods, giving Mark a tight hug. He presses his cheek against his shoulder and takes a deep breath. The dusk air is crisp and clean.

He watches Mark retreat into his shop then steps inside his own, eyes sweeping over the room. The knot in his chest, while still there, has loosened the slightest. He feels along the smooth surface of the counter, taking his time in crossing the room to where the switchboard is. He turns off the lights.

It’d D-Day, or _Judgement day_ as Chenle called it, which Renjun thinks is fitting because it sure feels like it.

He wakes up at 6am sharp, or rather, he hasn’t slept a wink all night. Tossing in turning in bed, trying to will himself to sleep, Renjun spent the night predicting what will come.

He skips breakfast – because the eggs in his fridge remind him too much of Jeno – and trudges down the steps and straight to the shop. With an hour left until Mr. Choi arrives, Renjun busies himself by dusting the shelves and brooming the floor. He turns on some music in hopes it will lighten the mood only to turn it off minutes later because it’s too loud and he can’t think.

Can’t think about how he’s about to lose everything he holds dear.

Mr. Choi arrives at 9am sharp, as promised.

The man seems to have aged immensely since the last time Renjun saw him, and once again, Renjun thinks he’s partly to blame.

He greets Renjun briskly and gets straight to the point, setting out his files across the counter. Renjun shuffles his feet as he take his position behind the counter, head bowed and hands crossed in front like he’s standing on trial and awaiting his sentence.

Then something flashes from the corner of his eye.

It’s Mark and Chenle, walking back and forth past the window, trying their best to look like passer-by’s and not like they’re staring daggers into Mr. Choi’s head. Not at all.

“Renjun.”

“Sir,” Renjun pipes to attention.

The landlord shifts some papers around and brings up the final notice he served him two months prior, “are you ready to pay me, in full.”

Renjun bites his lip, “sorry, Sir, I couldn’t get the full amount,” he hands over the wad of cash, half the amount of what he owes.

Mr. Choi sighs and flicks through the bills, counting them under his breath. He pauses, “you know what this means, right?”

Renjun swallows, he can feel his voice grow thick with tears. “Yes,” he whispers, throat closing up.

“You know, I don’t want to do this to you,” Mr Choi says, setting aside the money to look at Renjun properly.

For the first time, Renjun notices the soft-brown of the man’s eyes, warm and inviting. He realises that he’s subconsciously created an antagonistic image of Mr. Choi in his mind, when all along, he’s been gentle and patient. Just a tired, middle-aged man doing his job.

It’s not Mr. Choi’s fault for the situation Renjun is in, and he certainly isn’t evil, like what Renjun’s mind painted him to be. This is just the way things have turned out, beyond anyone’s power.

“I’m sorry,” he says, before stamping a red _evicted_ across Renjun’s lease form. A quick and clean cut, and it’s done.

Renjun’s eye well up immediately as he stares at the red ink, the word blurring as tears form like dewdrops. They fall onto the page, drops of rain before the inevitable shower.

Mr. Choi rests his hand upon Renjun’s, curled into a fist, “you’re a good kid, I wish there was something I could do for you, to help you.”

Renjun shakes his head, a whimper escaping his lips. He clamps his mouth shut instantly, swallowing back the sobs that threaten to burst out of his chest.

It hurts. Everything hurts so much.

Suddenly, a stack of notes is pushed towards him. Renjun looks up, eyes shooting open with confusion.

“You’re killing me kid,” Mr. Choi says with a chuckle, shaking his head, “take that, and stay safe. Stay off the streets and, I hope you can make a start on the next chapter of your life soon.”

He pats Renjun on the shoulder and is packed up and gone before Renjun can find the words to speak. Bumbling on the spot, his eyes follow after Mr. Choi as he exits the store, tipping his hat at Mark and Chenle before he’s out of sight.

The pair storm in immediately after, running to hug Renjun, who stares at the money in his hands. It’s half the amount he gave Mr. Choi – one grand, to be exact.

“Renjunie,” Chenle cries into his shoulder, nuzzling his nose, “Renjun-ge!”

“We’ll figure something out, Ren,” Mark says against his ear, voice wobbling, “I promise you, you’re going to be okay!”

The eviction notice glares at him from the counter, the final date marked two weeks away.

Renjun tips his head back and lets his chest split in half.

-

Sicheng is tinkering away on the gears of a motorcycle when a shadow springs into vision. He looks up and squints at the stranger standing at the mouth of the garage, looking very small and very out of place. The boy fiddles with his fingers, eyes darting around the warehouse cautiously.

“Hey,” he hears himself say, “are you lost?”

The boy flinches at Sicheng’s call and profusely shakes his head. He opens his mouth to speak up but stops when Lucas steps up, shirtless and bandaged torso on show for the world.

Sicheng groans quietly. They’ve been trying to tell Lucas to rest since he got back the previous day, but the latter is tenacious, and he’s freaking out the poor stranger who looks like he’d rather be anywhere but here.

“Yo,” Lucas intonates, “are you here to make an order?”

 _Right_ , Sicheng supposes he shouldn’t judge someone based on their appearance. Even if they look like they can be snapped in half by the wind. And it may be old fashioned, especially in current times with the internet and a growing need for privacy, but it’s not like they’ve never had _in-store_ orders before.

He wipes his hands free of grease on a dirty rag and pulls out the pad and paper from his back pocket, approaching the boy before Lucas’ _gigantaur_ self can and subsequently freak the poor kid out any more.

“Actually,” the stranger speaks up, clearing his throat, “I – I’m looking for –“

 _Ah, yes,_ Sicheng brain wanders again, _another one of Jaemin’s stray flings. Why didn’t he think of that sooner?_

“Lee Jeno.”

Both Lucas and Sicheng blink dumbly at the boy. First of all, they never have unexpected visitors, and secondly, _Jeno_ never has unexpected visitors. So this is certainly…well, unexpected.

Doyoung steps out from the corner where he’s been listening in, cautious. “What do you want with him?” He asks, a little snap to his voice, a little growl.

“I – um, sorry, I should –“

“Renjun-hyung?” Jisung pipes from behind them, briskly running up to the door. He straightaway connects two and two together, and without sparing another moment, “straight down, and then up the stairs, you’ll see an office. Can’t miss it.”

Renjun thanks him and awkwardly shuffles past Sicheng and Doyoung, who turns to Jisung once Renjun’s out of ear-shot.

“Who was that? You just let him into Jeno’s office without supervision?”

“He’s just a –“ Jisung chooses his next word carefully, not wanting to give too much away with Jeno’s permission, “friend!”

Doyoung studies Jisung for a moment. His face is a dead giveaway that there’s more to the story, but as he watches Renjun shuffle up the stairs, he lets it slide.

After Doyoung and Sicheng are done scrutinizing him, Jisung scurries away to seek out Jaemin and Donghyuck.

Jeno’s been reading the same email the whole morning, and he still doesn’t know what the hell it’s about.

With Lucas back, things are starting to pick up again and the atmosphere around work has lightened tremendously – but that still isn’t the end of Jeno’s problems. His mind has now settled on the glaring, unresolved issue that is his relationship with Renjun.

Have they broken up, or is this just a really bad fight? If so, who reaches out first? Is _he_ meant to reach out? Is this _his_ fault?

Not to mention other pressing concerns of whether Renjun is doing okay or not, whether his lease got renewed or not, and what happens next. His weak heart can’t help but pine for Renjun, unconditionally.

A gentle rap at the door has him blinking away from the screen. His eyes burn from hours and hours of staring at his computer, and as he rubs them from under his glasses he lets out a calm, “come in.”

The door opens a crack for Renjun’s face to pop in, then the rest of him pushes through and shuts the door.

Jeno’s face falls slack. His breath hitches in his throat and his mind sweeps clear of thought. Of all people, Renjun is not someone he expected to see today, in his office no less.

“Renjun…” he breathes out from somewhere deep, deep inside him. The name resounds within the stillness of the room.

Renjun doesn’t move from where he stands right in front of the door, a considerable distance away from Jeno. He stares down at his feet.

“Ren,” Jeno swallows the lump in his throat, “what’re you doing here?”

Finally, Renjun meets his eyes, and Jeno lets out a breath he didn’t know he’s been holding. Renjun’s eyes are raw and glassy, his cheeks blotched. And as if Jeno’s heart wasn’t already broken enough, it shatters again, into a billion pieces.

“I came here to –“ Renjun squeaks, his voice so thin it slices through Jeno’s skin. He clears his throat, “I just wanted to say my piece before – I wanted to –“

Jeno stands up immediately when Renjun’s voice cracks. He takes a step forward.

Renjun’s eyes briefly flicker to the window and that’s when Jeno realises they’re practically on display for all his friends down below, who are not so graciously trying to look like they aren’t staring.

He pulls the blinds shut and turns back to Renjun, who’s now backed himself up against the door.

“Go on,” Jeno beckons, voice soft lest he break Renjun more than he already appears to have been.

“I’m sorry, Jeno, I’m so sorry,” Renjun says, voice watery, “you probably hate me and don’t even wanna see me right now but I had to come tell you my piece.”

Jeno holds his breath, pressure building in his chest. As much as he wants to hold his ground and not forgive Renjun so easily for the hurtful things he said, Jeno simply can’t. There are no words to describe the way his heart melted, instantly, as soon as the apology escaped Renjun’s lips.

Two words and Jeno’s sold.

_I forgive you. Take it, take my heart. You could kiss me then kill me, you could tear my heart into two, and I’d give it to you all over again, gladly._

“I’m so, so sorry for what I said to you. I was spiteful and defensive, I’ve always known that I – I’m not like you or anyone else around here but – I don’t know, I was so high-strung and then when you said we weren’t the same I got so –“

He stops, unable to continue for the velocity of his sobs hits him hard. He drops to the floor and Jeno’s down in a flash to hold him in his arms.

“I hurt you so much, I was completely out of line and I knew, I knew I was hurting you and I still couldn’t stop, I couldn’t see straight let alone think about what I was saying, b-but,” Renjun sniffles, another choked sob ripping out of him, “that’s no excuse, none of that is an excuse,” he shakes his head, fingers quivering where they hold onto Jeno’s arm, “you don’t have to forgive me, if you hate me I totally get it, but I didn’t wanna go without seeing you and I’m sorry for crying but I –“

“No, Ren,” Jeno pulls his body closer, picking Renjun’s face up to wipes his cheeks. “Ren,” he calls again, sweetly, and presses their foreheads together, “I’m sorry too.”

Renjun pushes himself back immediately, mild annoyance flashing across his tear-streaked face, “why are you sorry? I’m sorry!”

“No, you were right, it’s easier said than done to accept help, I should know, and I shouldn’t have pointed out that we’re different as if you were any lesser, when you’re not.” Jeno rises to his feet, pulling Renjun up with him by the waist, “I shouldn’t have provoked you –“

“But you weren’t wrong –“

“But I wasn’t right either,” he brings Renjun in for a hug, strokes his hair, “I’m sorry I let my frustration get the better of me, I’m sorry I raised my voice –“

“Me too,” Renjun cuts in, peering up at Jeno’s face, “I’m sorry for what I said. I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t think, for even a moment, that you were privileged, or something, but,” he takes a deep, shuddering breath, “that doesn’t mean you aren’t hard working or any less deserving. Just because I don’t have much, or anything –“

“Don’t say that, Ren,” Jeno cups his face and touches their foreheads together, “don’t – you have so much to give, so much talent and wonder in you.”

He presses a chaste kiss to Renjun’s lips, and Renjun, having missed the feeling, reaches up to kiss Jeno fully.

“I still suck,” Renjun snivels when they pull apart.

“Hey, don’t say that.”

Jeno caresses his cheeks, simply gazing over Renjun’s face for a moment. His eyes sparkle, as if all the stardust that fell from the sky found a home in Renjun. A stray tears beads at the corner. Jeno wipes it away.

“I missed you,” he whispers, like he’s sharing a secret, or admitting a very cliché but profound truth.

“Really?” Comes the reply from Renjun, the lilt in his voice filled with genuine surprise. It hurts Jeno to think Renjun actually believed he could ever hate him.

“Of course, I –“ He stops himself from revealing what lies in his heart. Not yet. Not right now. “I still, really, really like you, after all.”

“I’m sorry,” Renjun repeats, his voice going thin again, “I just can’t –“

“Hey, no more of that, okay? Let’s just – let’s just start again, try to understand each other more.” He takes Renjun’s hands in his and kisses his knuckles, one by one, “let’s take it slow and meet in the middle, okay?”

In the heat of their intense feelings, Jeno believes they overlooked the opportunities to truly understand one another. More alike than they appear, yet different too, it’ll take time to unpack each other, understand each other, and not overstep on their individual values. This time, he wants to do it right.

“I lost my lease though, so I don’t know – I’ll have to leave, go somewhere else, we can’t… any longer –“

Jeno sits down in his chair and pulls Renjun onto his lap, rubbing his back, “you think I’m just gonna let you go like that? We’ll figure something out, I promise, I’m not letting you go before we have a chance to start over.”

Renjun’s breaths still shake, his body still overwhelmed from the intensity of his sobs. He nods weakly into Jeno’s neck.

“I’m so scared. I don’t know what to do…”

Jeno cradles him in his arms and kisses the air above his ear, muttering sweet words and hushed promises.

“You’ll be okay, we’ll be okay.”

The work day passes without Jeno getting any work done.

After Renjun’s calmed down and rehydrated by draining Jeno’s water bottle, he moves off Jeno’s leg with the excuse that he wants to watch him work, taking a seat in the extra chair.

“Babe,” Jeno chortles and pushes up his glasses, “I don’t think I’m gonna get any more work done today.”

Which is fine, because Renjun’s attention has quickly moved on. He tips his head, lip jutting out in a pout, “how come I’ve never seen you wear glasses?”

“I just, I don’t know, I don’t really wear them outside,” he pushes them up again even though they’re perfectly fine where they are, “does it look bad.”

“No,” Renjun deadpans like that’s the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard and Jeno’s stupid for even thinking that he could look bad in anything ever, “in fact, I’m kinda mad by how good you look, why’s your face just so – ” he crosses the distance to litter Jeno’s face with kisses.

“Are you hungry?” Jeno asks when Renjun’s back to leaning against his arm and watching him click between tabs and, really, not doing anything in particular.

“A little,” Renjun says, but his stomach confesses the truth with a loud growl, “okay, maybe a lot.”

Jeno wraps their hands together, then Renjun fixes it so that their fingers are intertwined.

“Let’s go feed you then.”

To absolutely no one’s surprise (especially Jeno’s), once they step out hand in hand, the whole crew is staring. Not so subtly either, making it obvious they’ve been staring for a while and will continue staring until someone (Jeno) explains what’s going on.

Except, Jeno sports a smug smile and walks straight past them, keeping Renjun close to his side as the latter gracelessly stumbles along, squirming under the eyes that refuse to leave him.

“Your friends seem… nice,” Renjun remarks once they’ve turned the corner, away from the LMW garage.

The weather is pleasant, not to warm and with a gentle breeze, hence the decision to walk to a nearby pizza place.

Jeno bursts into a laugh, “yeah, they won’t let me live if I don’t take you back for questioning, so, let’s see if you can hold onto that opinion after that.”

He could just avoid the trouble by letting Jaemin and Donghyuck explain for him. Knowing his friends, they’d accept it too, as they’re not the type to pry if Jeno doesn’t feel comfortable. But that takes the fun out of watching Renjun squirm as Doyoung and the hyungs interrogate him.

Renjun lets go of Jeno’s hand and skips ahead as they near the restaurant. The sunlight seems to cascade off him, and the scene is oddly reminiscent. Jeno, shielding his eyes from the sun, runs to catch up.

-

It takes two days for Renjun to hold a sale and make the most of what he has left, time amongst other things.

It takes an afternoon, with the help of all his friends, to pack up his apartment and say goodbye to the only place he’s known to call home.

It takes a second for Mr. Choi to plaster a _sold_ sticker across the window of _Love-Craft!_ The sign bearing the name now laying by the curb, waiting for the tow truck to take it to the dump, along with everything else inside the store that couldn’t be sold or donated.

Parked across the street, Renjun folds his arms over the handlebars of Jeno’s motorbike, resting his chin on the cool leather sleeves. He sits and stares, and stares and stares. A lump in the shape of a goodbye remains lodged in his throat, as it has been for the past two weeks. He can’t swallow it, nor find the strength to spit it out.

Jeno emerges from the convenience store behind them with grape soda and a powdered donut. He brings the sweet to Renjun’s lips from behind. Renjun takes a bite.

“Feels weird,” Jeno comments, melancholic. Renjun expects him to say something else, but he doesn’t.

“Yeah,” he manages to choke out, “it does.”

He turns his head to peer through the window of Ten’s salon, who must’ve noticed Renjun is there, for he smiles and waves.

From where they are, they can’t see through the large glass panels of Mark’s flower shop, but that’s okay. Renjun’s going to be seeing a lot more of it, and Mark, soon anyways.

“It’s gonna be even weirder coming to work every day but _not_ at my…” he trails off, the lump in his throat creeping to the back of his tongue.

“It will, but at least you’ll always be close, right?” As if reading Renjun’s mind, Jeno adds, “it won’t be a reminder of what you lost, or failed at, but where you started, and where you’re headed to next.”

At Mark’s insistence, Renjun agreed to taking up a job at his greenhouse. He’s aware that the role of _greenhouse-keeper_ is a position Mark made up specifically for Renjun, but frankly, he knows he needs it. Swallowing his pride and accepting the help masked as a job was hard, so unimaginably hard, but Renjun knew if he didn’t stop running now he never would.

Jeno and Chenle were also pretty insistent Renjun move in with them, but Chenle has a big family and Renjun can’t help feeling he’d be an added burden. As for Jeno, while his friends have been nothing but warm and accepting, Renjun’s afraid that moving in together so hastily would burn out their relationship. They've already seen what going in head-first can do. Not to mention the eyes that would be all around them. Jeno’s friends mean well, but when and if they move in together, Renjun wants it to be just them.

Chenle whined a lot, and tried appealing that he wouldn’t be, but Renjun’s stance was unwavering.

On the other hand, Jeno grumbled a little bit, but accepted his decision after making Renjun promise that one day – _one day._

So, by a weird turn of events, Renjun’s living with Ten and his mother instead. He didn’t have much of a choice – or any – because as soon as Ten’s mother heard the situation, she grabbed Renjun with her soft hands and wouldn’t let go. No, really, she just wouldn’t let go.

And in that moment, Renjun realized all the love he'd been overlooking for so long. The home he's found within his friends. The place he belongs.

It’s a temporary fix, he knows that, but a fix nonetheless.

“I’ll work hard at Mark’s, try to find something better so I can save up and go to art school,” Renjun speaks into the evening breeze. A promise, a prayer, carried away with the wind.

“You can always go to community college,” Jeno says, feeding Renjun the last bite of donut, “you’ve already got half the payment for the first year, and you can jump straight into your course. It’ll be easier for you to find a job too, with the skills you’ll learn, so you can like,” he shrugs, “work and study, I guess.”

“Right… that’s actually not a bad idea." It would take him a little longer to reach his goal, but it's still something more concrete than searching for a well-paying job he may never find, "I just need to save up a bit more then, with the money I already got from Mr. Choi –“

“Or, I could help you and _lend_ you the rest, so you can get started?”

Renjun gives him an unamused look, then softens into a smile, “we’ll see.”

Jeno stays satisfied with that.

The sun starts to set behind them, bathing the street in a glowing, warm light. If Jeno tries, he can almost make out the painted walls of the store - the sunflowers, the meadows, Chenle and Jisung’s yellow and white hand stamps. Even that God-awful flower Jaemin painted before Renjun moved him to being in charge of cleaning up brushes.

A feeling resounds within the air, a sense of longing for what has slipped by forevermore.

Renjun is here, and Jeno is here too, right by his side. They’re still the same.

The streets are the same. The sun still sets the same. And yet, everything has changed.

Renjun absentmindedly searches for Jeno’s hand. Stretching out his left hand, he wiggles his fingers and Jeno meets him halfway.

“We should head back, Taeyong-hyung is expecting you for dinner.”

Renjun remains unable to pull away; not his eyes, not his hand that grips onto Jeno’s like a lifeline. A stray tear rolls down his cheek which he quickly wipes away.

“Okay, let’s go.”

Putting on their helmets, Jeno taps the front seat, “wanna drive back?”

Renjun takes a moment to consider before nodding. He grins and scoots to the front right away. As he securely places his feet on the brake pedal, Jeno sits down and hugs him from behind. His hands are warm and steadying where they splay across Renjun's stomach.

With a deep breath, Renjun pulls down his visor and cranks up the engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, we have reached the end! I want to thank everyone who's read all the way till the end, and to everyone who liked this fic. Thank you for sticking with me and my lacking self. I'm quite emo right now since this fic is something I've been working on for a year, and now it's finally done! But I'm really excited to start working on new projects. I will return to you all in the new year an even better angelcakkes! Until then, my friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> Please do leave kudos and comments! I highly appreciate them!!
> 
> Talk to me on twt: [xinqrens](https://twitter.com/xinqrens)  
> Or: [cc](https://curiouscat.me/angelcakkes)


End file.
